


Remains of Eden

by kupis



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Souled Vampire(s), Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupis/pseuds/kupis
Summary: Eternity makes us think we last forever, but life makes us redeem ourselves; to know that behind every afterlife, there's the life we want to reach out for...also posted on AFF; collab fic





	1. Holy Grail

Yunho was sitting, seeing his most loyal subjects writing down his ideas. He smiled each time he saw the black strokes against the paper. He would love to do it, but he was too weak to even talk sometimes. He hated this unknown sickness he had. He was supposed to be powerful and beautiful like all others, but he was pale, dark red cloths under his eyes, fainted smile and arched back.

And looking at himself in the mirror didn’t help.

He hated the way he looked and how useless he was.

But he still had to deny it. He was the King of the most isolated of the Realms. He knew no one would take care of his people like he did. Even when he was in disadvantage at times, he saw their grateful faces and their kindness towards him and he enjoyed it. He truly did.

His people were one of its kind. They weren’t like most of the other Realms; they were true to themselves and those who helped them. They chose to dislike greatly and to love harder than anyone. They were the most compassionate people he had ever known in his entire life and he had lived almost forever.

Almost.

He knew something was missing in his life but he still couldn’t quite figure it out.

And it wasn’t difficult to think like that. He didn’t even know how he was born; he didn’t even know how he was chosen to be the leader of an entire nation. He didn’t have those memories within him; he couldn’t remember. He just knew that he had been alive for so many years and he had controlled everything surrounding him it seemed surreal at times…

But those thoughts went away as soon as they came. Hyue, his chef de cuisine, came with some toasts filled with butter. Yunho smiled, knowing that his food was being escorted to him and that only meant something…

He was going to be useless for a few days, almost a week. It was worst as time passed, but he had become so used to it that he didn’t plead anymore. The Mother had not listened to his prays. The Creator had forgotten him and his people; if they were all standing was thanks to him and only him. The Creator had nothing to do with it, she had chosen only to make him suffer after all.

That blood was so disgusting.

He had no other option whatsoever. He was a King and could only drink from a Fallen Guardian, drinking from a normal self or his loyal subjects would kill him instantly and as frail as he was, they needed him as much as he needed them. If he still stood by drinking that disdained blood was for them; nothing more and nothing less.

He sighed, seeing the beautiful but deadly Fallen Guardian coming towards him, surrounded by the guardians of the palace who were clearly disgusted at the newcomer. The Fallen Guardian kept a straight face, not a sign of emotions plastered in his cold face, his burning red hair seemed more lively than his whole stance. He flawlessly walked, approaching the King, his cape caressing the wind. He was absolutely beautiful and graceful, but the King felt certain disdain towards him and he knew exactly why.

His blood felt like death.

The Fallen Guardian stopped in front of the King and bowed. It seemed completely insincere but it had to be done. He had to be respectful in front of a Leader; it was punishable by the Mother.

Yunho’s personal guardians left the room, not wanting to witness the process and knowing very well that their King didn’t like to have spectators during the… in a way rather intimate moment. The Fallen Guardian didn’t spare a moment; right after everyone left the place, he moved until his toecaps brushed against the King’s. He pushed his red hair back carelessly and crocked his neck to one side, showing of the pale skin, a thick vein pulsing through it.

The King wasn’t aware and he could never be, but the Fallen Guardian hated the their arrangement was much as the Leader did. All other highest noblemen came to the palace to feed from them, but he was assigned by the Mother to come down to this farthest land and feed the weak Leader… Alas, he had to hide his true anxiety and disdain.

Yunho dug into the white flesh with his sharp canines, and it burned as soon as the blood seeped into his mouth. He couldn’t even hold the Guardian in his arms as he drank, his body ached and he felt even weaker than the moment before. The other steadied the King with his one hand, supporting his head as the powerless creature fed.

It couldn’t had been more than a few seconds when Yunho stepped back, blood smearing his mouth. The Guardian just quickly cleaned his neck, bowed a little and left the Kind alone in the chamber. He wasted no time in fleeing the palace.

It took the shortest possible moment before Yunho’s piercing screams surrounded the castle, his body twirling and writhing all over the floor, the blood coming out of his mouth like current against the rock

There were more than ten guardians and subjects trying to lessen his suffering, but they still couldn’t. The King could not be stopped and they were scared, since this had been the first time his thirst had rejected the other’s blood so badly.

They didn’t understand why the Creator was battering against their loyal King. He only had been kind and loveable by his people, putting their needs before his. It wasn’t fair; they did not consider that honorable at all.

But it suddenly stopped. Yunho lifelessly lied on the floor while his subjects immediately grabbed him and ran towards his bedroom, giving him all the care and needs that were meant to be for someone like him.

He needed to survive like always.

And like that, one day turned into a week for the King to recover. Hyue was in charge of the whole Realm like it happened every single time the King drank the Guardian’s blood, but it felt nice. His King was loved and most of the citizens came and gave Yunho their respects along with offerings like jewelry and flowers. The King loved the latter the most, he had a lot of jewelry and he mostly gave it all back to them to enjoy.

He was so kind and respected he didn’t know why God made him suffer each lunar that way.

“Excuse me, Sir Hyue,” said one of the officers, bowing in front of him, “The King acquires your presence.”

“Has he woken up? Good,” he answered, a smile covering his face. He yearned for the day to see his King happy and beautiful, but it seemed so far away that the only thing he could do is listen to his worries and pain while he did his best in his fragile state to maintain the subordinates healthy and happy, not neglected to the point of being insane.

They were forgotten by the Mother, but Yunho made them feel free within jail.

He followed the officer, almost running towards the King’s chambers. They arrived in no time and the other bowed to him, letting him enter and closing the doors behind him while Yunho faintly smiled at him, his pale face looking impossibly paler.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and heard the other sigh.

Nothing good.

“What can I tell you?” was his answer, his long hair covering part of his face. “Weaker every day that passes.”

“It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last time,” he said to him, trying to cheer him up. “You are still here and that makes you more powerful than any of us.”

“I wish,” was the King’s answer. “That blood is enough for me to keep up, but it’s also killing me at the same time…”

Hyue stood quiet.

“I know every single lunar I tell you the same but… It hurts,” he admitted to his best friend, feeling each single part of his body being pierced out as part of the aftermath, “It hurts so much being this way, being tortured every single feeding cycle to no end. It doesn’t seem to stop, I should be immune to the pain it causes me but it’s not ceasing and this has been the longestI have been knocked out by it. An entire week, Hyue… Someday I’ll be passed out for months and at the end I’ll die…”

“You know that’s not possible,” said his best friend and the King sighed.

He was right.

He was immortal, he could not die; that was the biggest punishment of all.

“But if that makes you feel better… I have a story from the Oriental,” he said and Yunho faintly smiled.

He was too weak and he barely could leave the castle, so he has never been abroad like others. They could teleport, swim or run at the speed of light; they had many options. He liked hearing his stories; he could do everything he couldn’t but he didn’t envy him. He felt happy for him…

He didn’t want anyone living the life he has lived all this time.

“They told me there was this mysterious and beautiful Guardian; the most beautiful of all, which only a few have seen in their entire life because he’s being heavily guarded by the Deity. He’s so magnificent that it hurts their eyes seeing him,” Yunho laughed a bit at his story.

“That seems a little bit ridiculous.”

“I know, right?” Hyue said, a smile covering his face. “But that’s what they say. However, they are mesmerized because he doesn’t feed directly from the Deity like all other Guardians, he only drinks from a golden cup given by her, making him known as the favorite and as the untouchable.”

“Sounds… complicated,” said the King, his faint smile still placed on his lips. “At least he is given a cup, I am given flesh that hurts me to even bite.”

“But hey, at least you are not the only one being odd,” was the other’s answer, making the King laugh at his hideous ideas.

“At least I am not,” was his reply, “Makes me wonder what makes him so beautiful and desirable…”

“I don’t know,” admitted the other male. “All I know is that his name is Jaejoong.”

“He has a beautiful name as well,” said the King, accommodating himself a little bit so he could talk better, “It fits him.”

“It does.”

If only they knew that rumours always had a reason to be...

Far away from Yunho’s land, in the center of their world – Eden, Jaejoong felt uneasy. He was on his way to see the Mother and feed for the first time in awhile. He was close to starvation and deprivation, but that’s how things worked and he was sure the Creator would never do anything to hurt any of her children. The vampire was only few meters away from the huge carved wood door; cold polished bronze door knob almost in his hand. First, the fragrance of the female inside hit his nostrils and all the nerves in his body tingled with excitement, something all Guardians experienced whenever meeting the Mother, she had this aura that made everything go still.

But then… then the smell of blood seeped through the thick door and made his fangs retract involuntarily. They ached and Jaejoong’s throat tightened. He wasn’t sure why it happened like that every time, but once he approached the chambers of Lilith and smelled the blood, it physically pained him until the substance hit his blood system. He used to think it was because he was always starving and the thirst was what made him so hype.

As Jaejoong pushed the door open and slipped into the room, Lilith gracefully slid off the bed and took just a second to meet the vampire in the middle of the place.

“My Child,” she spoke with concern in her tone, cupping the man’s cheeks, “You look awful. Why didn’t you come sooner?”

She drew circles on Jaejoong’s smooth skin with her thumbs, humming and waiting for a response. Jaejoong knew he should be polite, the woman embracing him was his creator afterall. Everybody adored and loved her and no one ever dared to confront Mother. Why would they, though? She kept everything in tact and everyone happy. Yet, for reasons unknown to the Guardian himself, he always felt a tad bit reluctant and could not hide the glimpse of hate towards the female. He composed himself around the others and the woman herself, but he was done hiding the truth from himself.

Maybe it was the way Lilith’s face would almost invisibly twitch whenever Jaejoong was in her sight. Maybe she knew why Jaejoong was special among all the Guardians and the reason was unsettling to her, but she never let the others know. Lilith was the Mother, the Queen of all the vampires, she knew all the answers and had love a creature could ever bear. So why she never told anyone the reason why Jaejoong was the only Guardian going around with sun-bleached locks while all others stood out with red hair, burning in the sky like flames? Why was he even kept among all the strong Guardians, when no king fed from him?

“Mother,” Jaejoong breathed in and out heavily, “I’m starving.”

Soundlessly, Lilith stepped back from the guy and ghosted through the room to a small glass box on a round table next to a window. She opened the box, secured with a small golden lock. As soon as soon she did that, Jaejoong was right behind her. Inside the box was a golden grail, decorated with deep red rubies, but what mattered the most was the blood in that grail. The smell went through the room, settling in Jaejoong’s nose and intoxicating his brain. He couldn’t control how fast his fangs grew larger and thicker and his gums began to ache. His head began to spin and although it took just mere seconds for Lilith to turn around with the grail in her cold hands, Jaejoong’s whole body was already shaking.

He took the cup from the Mother, his grip on it as tight as it could be, like the vampire was afraid it could be taken away from him. Not waiting for anything, Jaejoong quaffed all of the substance in one go. The blood was cold but he drank it with great enthusiasm like it was the most delicious thing ever. Although feeding quickly, the Guardian was careful not to miss a drop, savouring every last of it.

The blood Jaejoong always got made him see everything – the sun, clouds, the moon, stars – at once. It’s like the whole new world unraveled before his eyes and lifted him into a different dimension. He could never explain it, not like he actually bothered to. Honestly, Jaejoong had always been rather hesitant to share his deepest thoughts with other Guardians, something in his gut told him that what he felt while feeding was out of ordinary. His whole feeding ritual wasn’t normal, actually. Lilith used to pay a visit to every Guardian, embrace them and let them feed from her. Later that day, all the kings and rulers would come to their castle, located down south, and feed from their appointed Guardians. But then, there’s Jaejoong, the Guardian from which no one ever fed and he himself had to always come up the high tower to Lilith’s chambers just to be served cold blood, which didn’t even smell like Mother, from a grail.

It never made sense to Jaejoong, but he was in no power to question the Mother. All he could do was just thank her for the mysterious blood and hand over the now empty grail. He let the deity to pamper him a bit more, stroke his hair and pat his cheeks, before she dismissed him and he could go back to his own chambers, left all alone with his troubling feelings.


	2. The Invitation

Yunho spent several more days in bed, trying to recover from that hideous blood. Each time, he spent more and more days lying, while his second-in-command and his most trusted ally took care of his reign. He felt so vulnerable and so incapable; what was a kingdom without their supreme leader? He spent the majority of his time sleeping or vomiting. He seemed so sick and so tired that it was pretty much clear he could not do his job.

So many times he has asked for the Deity to make him a simple man, without any worries. So many times he has begged for this hell to end, but he knew better. He was not like that Fallen Guardian Hyue told him about; he was not the favourite...

He was forsaken.

The king sighed, slowly getting up from his feathered bed. The blood had already settled in his system and he could finally do something. He knew he would not have to feed again any time soon, which made him happy. He really disliked the way he had to feed and he hated the way it tasted.

That blood tasted like hate.

And he was sure that the particular emotion he just mentioned was merely a feeling; it did not have any taste whatsoever. But as certain as he was of that, he knew that is exactly what he felt when he drank it.

"My king," he heard a very familiar voice talking to him. "You should rest."

"I'm sick of being enclosed," he confessed sighing afterwards. "Can you bring the chair?"

"Absolutely," he answered, immediately shouting to the servants. They immediately came to him, hearing his request and leaving as soon as they arrived.

Their only priority was to serve the king.

"Where do you want to go, your Majesty?" He asked while he waited for the magnetic chair to arrive.

"The gardens seem fine," was his response, hearing some steps coming towards him. "Are there any updates?" he weakly asked, the servants placing the chair near him and it made him smile.

He liked that particular chair.

He had tons of them. Since most of the times he was too weak, he could not walk properly. He did not enjoy many things his second in command and other people under him were delighted of. However, he was loved and they tried their best to make him as comfortable as possible and that meant for him to have tons of chairs with different designs.

The one that was brought to him was basically magnetic. It did not have any wheels; it flew in the air with the energy of his Realm. It had a big rose covered in spines on the back and was carved in wood with he form of a crown surrounded by a garden of flowers. It seemed complicated, but his people were creative.

"Thanks," he simply said to them, trying his best to place himself on the chair. One or two gave him a hand and he could not deny the help. It would have been rude and well, he knew he needed it. He was not that selfish.

"You may go," said Hyue to the workers. They bowed and left the place, leaving them alone.

"Now, directing myself to your question, your Majesty..." he began to say as the chair slowly began to move beside him, getting further away from the king's bedroom. "We got an invitation."

"A what?" he asked while arching an eyebrow.

An invitation? To where?

His realm was basically forgotten. They never received anything coming from the superiors. Everything they did was for their own; foreigners were not allowed. Not for nothing they were called Élan...

"An invitation for a Gala Dinner in Eden," he replied with a smile covering his face. "May I read it for you, my King?"

"Please do so," he simply answered, his eyes focused on the road.

Hyue clapped two times, making a person appear with the paper. It was handed over to him and with one clap, the same person disappeared from sight. He began to read it without any hesitation.

"Dear Father and Majesty of the Kingdom of Élan, we honor you by giving this invitation to a Gala Dinner to our Kingdom of Eden when the sun sets northeast. You do not need to respond to this letter," he finished, watching Yunho's face contemplating the offer.

And those were the longest seconds of his life.

And he has been alive ever since.

"You may go on my behalf," was his decision; no smile or remorse in his voice. "As you know, I am weak... It could take me up a day to arrive and I could die trying. I hope this was not a way for them to mock me," a half-smile appeared, but Hyue could not see if it was out of happiness or out of sadness.

But he did hear his whisper.

"They didn't even place my name..."

Hyue bit his lips, as his mind began to search for an option.

His king needed to go and demonstrate he was not that weak. He wanted him to go, even if he was beside him, to let everyone know they could survive without those superiors...

Like they have done since forever.

Just if only they knew that Gala Dinner was a thought-provoking event not only for them. The same most beautiful Fallen Guardian, the most precious of them all – Jaejoong – was having a hard time as well.

He sat on a bench in the most beautiful gardens of Eden surrounding the palace, in the far end of them. The occasional light wind ruffled his blond hair and petals of flowers everywhere – in the grass, on the fat bushes and tall wooden fences, sometimes making the strollers feel like they were lost in a beautiful maze.

Looking up at the burning evening sky, Jaejoong had only one thing on his mind – Gala Dinner. It was approaching already and it always made his heart feel heavy. He already had doubts about himself and he could not understand many things about his own being. Classified as a Fallen Guardian, he surely did not look or exist as one. The main duty of a Fallen Guardian was to keep certain kings alive by visiting them once in awhile and feeding them their blood. Each was appointed to one or two kings. Jaejoong – to none. And what was up with that goddamn golden grail with the blood that even cold tasted like heaven? Why did it not smell like Mother?

Gala Dinner was the annual event when all the kings visited the grand palace. They all came to wine and dine with their Fallen Guardians, let’s say, pay and make up for their blood. Jaejoong had heard so many stories about things happening when the dinner finished and everyone continued their fun upstairs. Although forbidden, some Guardians even drank blood from their lords. The red-haired vampire could not stop fantasizing about digging his sharp teeth into the cold flesh and feeling the hot blood burn his throat. Even if it was a taboo, he craved to try it. He was sick of the cold blood from the grail, even if it tasted like paradise.

Jaejoong closed his eyes shut and groaned loudly. When he looked up the sky again, this time he screamed loudlier. A red-haired vampire was standing in front of him.

“Am I that scary?” the figure laughed teasingly, reaching out for a couple of petals on Jaejoong’s hair.

“Junsu,” the other did not even flinch, “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to go this far into the gardens.”

“I was looking for you,” he said, sitting down next to the man, “And when I couldn’t find you in your chambers, I figured you’d be here.”

“You know me too well,” Jaejoong chuckled, “What’s going on? Why did you need me?”

“I was bored.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jaejoong sighed, knowing the other Fallen Guardian’s antics very well.

“Also, I came back from that far land.”

“Really?” that spiked Jaejoong’s interest much more, “Tell me more!”

And so Junsu did. He did not understand why Jaejoong liked hearing about his travels to the kings for feeding, maybe it was because Jaejoong never went anywhere himself. Why would he, if there was no reason for that? Besides, Lilith always tended to keep Jaejoong close. But seeing the red-haired vampire’s face lit up with interest made Junsu’s heart flutter a bit each time so he did not mind telling him about king he hated the most. He served three higher-ups occasionally and one just rarely, but over time he grew to like only one of them. The others were either in the furthest lands or more of weaklings than leaders. Even when there was nothing new to be told, Junsu just repeated what he had said before. The Deity’s favourite Fallen Guardian absorbed every word like it was the first time he heard it.

“That king sounds really miserable,” Jaejoong concluded after the tale, kicking the small rocks on the ground with his foot.

“He must have done something really bad in the past.”

“Then I must have done something worse. I feel just as miserable,” he whispered, but the other heard well.

“You’ve go to be kidding me. You’re the favourite,” Junsu groaned in disbelief, “I’m the one who has sinned before if now I must serve that stupid weak king.”

“I’d be happy to serve him.”

“Anyone would be happy to be served by you,” Junsu tried to turn the topic around, but Jaejoong was not having it.

“I wish I could disappear at least for the Gala Dinner.”

“It’s gonna be fine, the Deity will make sure you’re having a blast, showing you off to everybody.”

Jaejoong didn’t reply to that. He was not a toy. And he was not going to sit still during the next dinner.


	3. Gala Dinner

Hyue was excited. He found a way they could travel without much hassle and that would not tire their King. It was complicated to find something that could numb the King enough to make him able to get through the journey but he made it happen and he was enthusiastic. Unfortunately, he knew it would be the first and possibly, last trip for the King. He needed to be safe for his kingdom.

After all, the King was putting his life in danger...

But that was why Hyue’s job was to make sure he came back in one piece.

There were people all over the place packaging the Majesty’s clothes. They were assured that everything was impeccable and perfect. Only the finest and strenuous cloth was placed in the luggage, along with a small crown covered with diamonds and pearls that the King used for special occasions. Yunho was a very humble person; he never wore it in front of his people or alone. He had it there because it was an obligation to keep as a king, it was what made him one so he kept it safe.

But it was the first time he was going abroad; he felt like he needed to use it and to remind himself he was not useless; he was also a Majesty and his people deserved some respect. He wanted to make a point to those people in Eden…

And he hoped so.

The trip was not going to last long; no more than 6 hours. However, Hyue needed to make sure that his substitute was more than prepared to serve, care and respond to the Kingdom while the two of them were abroad. Also, he needed to ensure himself that everything was running perfectly and that no major problems would occur. It was the only way he could leave at peace.

 

When everything was finished, with the luggage in place on their method of transportation, along with some chairs with the clothes of the King, they were more than ready to depart to their destination.

Why do I feel like it’s the end? questioned the King himself as he drank from a cup some kind of potion his second hand found to supposedly make him weary the entire journey so he could survive.

And that reminded him once again how weak and impotent he was.

He sighed as his eyes closed on their own and by the time he opened them, he was already in a foreign room. He felt comfortable for the first time since forever and that was strange. He accommodated himself on the bed while he saw one of his chairs beside him, waiting for him. A half-smile appeared on his face and he slowly sat down, the chair beginning to move on its own.

But he could not do a lot of steps forward.

His second in command appeared out of nowhere.

“My King,” he said while bowing. “You are awake.”

“Did I sleep a lot?” he asked, looking once again at his surroundings.

“Yes,” he admitted, a smile curved on his lips. “Don’t you feel tired, my King?”

“A little,” he simply said. “But not too much. I thought it would be worse.”

“It has been a long time since you slept, right?” stated Hyue. “I am glad you could make it here in one piece. My job is to bring you back after this, hopefully with the same reaction,” he honestly said, the King’s smile becoming bigger.

“And it will happen, don’t worry…” was his answer, but he could not hold himself any longer.

Everything he thought that was going to happen, happened right away.

He started throwing up blood.

And Hyue’s scream were heard all over the room. It probably woke everyone in the palace.

Including Jaejoong, who was resting in his chambers, on top of the highest tower, right next to the Mother’s room. It was not like the whole palace was engulfed in total lull, but the screams were more of scared shrieks than the usual noise and that caught the Fallen Angel’s attention. He jumped out of his bed and went to the door without slight hesitation. He threw a glance at the dressing silk gown already prepared for him, hanging on the cupboard door, but treated it with contempt. Just as the blond was ready to open the door, a knock was heard from the other side and the heavy wooden piece swung open.

“Good thing you’re here,” Junsu sighed, the doorknob still in his hand, “Mother told to check if you’re in your room. Don’t leave.”

“What do you mean?” Jaejoong frowned, “Are we in danger?”

“No, but just–,” the vampire breathed out heavily again, “Just stay here, okay? That weak king I told you about just arrived, I guess he’s sick.”

Jaejoong just nodded and watched the other disappear into the depths of staircase, leading down the tower. He did not miss the hatred in Junsu’s eyes. Was it the king from far away land who the Fallen Guardian severely disliked? The blonde could not help his ever-growing curiosity and so he soon found himself secretly trailing behind his friend who presumably was in a hurry to aid the sick King.

It was a long distance, he had to skip from the highest tower through several joined buildings. But already midway a strong scent of blood hit his nostrils. Jaejoong halted in his steps for a second or two, puzzled from the sudden change of smell and feeling in the air. The blood smelled just like the one he was given in the grail by Lilith, but this time he was sure there were gloomy feelings mixed in the air and it probably would not have tasted so heavenly.

Jaejoong moved faster, driven by the addicting smell. He had to know the source, there was no way back. He could hear the commotion, vampires running back and forth, shouting at each other. The distress seeped through hallways.

He could feel the pain entering his bones and with every second the Fallen Guardian felt like he was about to step into Hell. He reached the room, the epicenter of all the chaos, but before he could see anything clearly, Junsu’s cape floated in the air and vanished behind the promptly shut door. And so, with the whole tracking in vain, he left.

For Yunho, that Hell continued until afternoon. The King of Élan kept throwing up blood, while Hyue did the impossible to keep him awake. His king was a weak person; his blood was practically his cavalry. And as impotent as he was, he went against Hyue wishes of him feeding from the assigned Fallen Guardian or finding blood from another source. He knew he could die, but it was not like he cared.

He sincerely did not.

As time passed, he was growing tired of his surroundings. He was tired of being a pest, of being useless. He was tired of living since forever to the point he did not even knew if death was viable for him. Yunho has passed so many years in the same monotony, in the same suffering that sometimes he wondered what death felt like.

But it stopped. The blood was calm and not against him anymore. Only a few more hours needed to go by before he could introduce his kingdom in front of those handsome and graceful kings. And the most important thing of all; he could rest a little bit.

His whole body ached.

However, he thought that his eyes closed and opened too fast for his liking. Trying to get used to the light illuminating the room, he saw a silhouette beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

“Finally, my King,” he said to him with a tired smile decorating his face. “It's time to get ready. The Gala Dinner will begin when the moon meets the sun.”

“Okay,” was Yunho’s simple answer, while Hyue clapped a few times before the servants came to dress him up while he decorated his chair. Yunho closed his eyelids, trying his best not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

Why did he have to live this life?

What could he have done to suffer this much?

Those were questions he always asked but never found an answer to.

He felt the silk cloths cover his tortured skin. It was a mix of purple and blue with stains of gold. It was an attire he never wore and that he was not used to wear as well. He liked simple clothes to the point sometimes people confused him for a beggar. He did not mind though, it was not like there were a lot of homeless people on his kingdom. He tried his best to maintain everyone well fed and well clothed.

Even if it was not the same case for him.

“You look magnificent,” said his second in command all of the sudden, deviating him from his thoughts. “Do you want to see yourself, Majesty?”

“No,” he softly said. He knew Hyue tried his best to tell him he was not ugly and that he was a king, but not once had he thought of it.

And he avoided his reflection with all his might.

“Well, then we are ready to leave,” were the other’s last words as he placed the crown on the king, and stood beside Yunho as he watched the chair doing its wonders, Hyue following it without hesitation.

It was a pretty long walk until the main lounge. Hyue gave the piece of paper to the guardian and he oddly looked at them; not even trying to hide it.

“Élan?” he asked perhaps too loud, capturing the attention of those in line. “I haven't heard of that kingdom before.”

Yunho sighed to himself and Hyue looked like he wanted to kill him.

“It's in the book,” he told the other and he nodded. He knew it was in the book, but that did not tone down his amusement.

“I saw it,” he said like nothing else mattered, placing the invitation in a secure place. “It's just that Mother has never invited such kingdom.”

“It's a pleasure,” was Hyue’s only response after he saw the door being opened, letting Yunho move his chair first.

“And I have never seen a king being this ugly…” he whispered to himself, but Yunho caught it on time, sighing once again at his remarks.

It was a mistake coming here.

And it did not help his troubled mind to feel the stares he had on his back.

Yunho chose the furthest table at the back, as far away from the others as possible. The tables did not have the Kingdom’s name, but they were decorated with their own themes. Élan’s color was royal blue and that made him smile a little.

At least they knew…

He saw the room being filled by other vampires, until every single one of the seats were occupied. Everyone was sitting down with its companions. Yunho admired the beauty; every single one of them, including Hyue, were handsome and they were seen as an inspiration.

He wished he could be like that.

And it did not help that he felt so feeble.

The presenter announced that after every kingdom presented themselves, the Gala Dinner would begin. He also explained the remaining programme, but Yunho could not understand it as he began to question himself again.

He should not have come.

He felt ashamed, too ashamed to present himself in front of those people as a King…

He could not do it.

He would not do it.

And with those thoughts, his turn came while everybody tried to look where he was; trying to see a glimpse of the king they have never seen before. Yunho gulped and Hyue looked at him, waiting for something; anything that could make him either wait for him or do whatever his king wanted.

“Go,” said Yunho, his tiny hands trying to reach his crown to give it to him. “Represent our kingdom.”

“But…” he tried to reason with him, in disbelief. He knew people were waiting but sensed no eyes on them and that relieved both of them. They were unknown to the eyes of everyone else.

“Don't go against your King’s wishes,” he said, giving him the crown. “You know what to say,” were his final words and Hyue complied, standing up and walking towards the podium to present the kingdom with the crown on his hands.

Yunho felt the tears finally fall.

He was truly useless.

He turned himself around and found the nearest exit, abandoning the Gala Dinner completely.

When he left the lounge, he felt like crying harder, but he contained himself as soon as he felt another set of eyes covering him.

He looked around, moving his chair with him until he found those pair of chocolate brown eyes on top of his. His eyes became bigger, the aura almost making him blind but he saw him in his peak. He was dressed in silk, white and gold, his lost eyes getting the best of him. He was directly looking at him, his face mesmerized at his hideous form, but not in a way he felt offended.

The blonde vampire peeked at the stranger behind the thick curtain, not daring to move. His eyes and mind were filled with the same curiosity from the earlier, but now excitement and surprise were in the mix. He closed his eyes for a second and inhaled the smell that led him to the current position.

Blood.

The blood from the golden grail. But running hot in the veins of the vampire before him.

He swallowed, gripping the curtain tighter, following the eyes that were looking him up and down. The vampire wanted to step forward and introduce himself so badly but he could not. From what he could see, the vampire in magic chair must have been the king that Junsu always nagged about. The sick, ugly, and useless leader, who must have done something utterly disgraceful in the past to be like this now.

There was no way the blond could express his thoughts, at least not now and not so directly. But he knew that even if not handsome or strong like other rulers, the King of Élan was useful. He must have been the key to his main question – to the reason why he was so different. And the blood. There was something disturbingly alluring about it...

Sadly, the bewildered vampire had no clue what the King saw in his eyes.

And it was almost like love.

For the first time in forever the King felt loved.

And he smiled at the other, feeling a connection he could not describe in words. But the blonde thought the King probably figured he was a Fallen Guardian (or the Fallen Guardian) and vanished in mere seconds, leaving the devastated leader behind all the revel.


	4. Monster Unveiled

It was finally the time to go back home and Yunho loved it. He never went out of his room after what happened and spent days trying to recover himself from the flight. He was obliged to eat from that hideous Fallen Angel and his suffering began once again. It all happened so fast that his mind could not process half of it.

And he also could not stop thinking about that vampire.

He did not know who he was or what he was doing there, watching him in amusement. He did not know why he left so fast; he really wanted to see his beauty and introduce himself to him. It was such a weird encounter that it was the only thing he enjoyed during the entire trip.

It hurt him that he could not ask around or that he could not go after him.

After all, he was impotent of doing such. He wasn't allowed to. His health was too fragile for him to do such activity. But he was there; that beautiful vampire was within his blood and bones. Yunho couldn't get him out of his mind.

It was to the point that he almost asked Hyue about that particular vampire. He remembered that Hyue told him about a Fallen Guardian named Jaejoong and his description matched perfectly his encounter. But he didn't know why he didn't felt like telling him. Maybe he was just saving it for himself; like a possession he didn't have a hold of.

The King sighed, his thoughts diverting to Hyue’s words.

“Drink this,” he told his King, giving him a glass of something he couldn't describe with words. “I hope this one works.”

“I’ll survive either way,” said Yunho with a faint smile, his hand trembling as he tried to reach the cup. He drank it all once, the glass later falling in the floor and breaking to pieces.

He was a mess.

Hyue looked at him with sad eyes, glimpsing at the servants immediately entering the room and cleaning everything before they left.

“I won't ever make you travel again,” whispered the second in command to himself, but it wasn't low enough. Yunho caught every single one of his words and felt afraid.

What if there was another Gala soon? What if in that Gala, that mysterious person appeared again? What if they could find each other once again and actually talk? What if it was a real vampire and not a product of his delirium? He has too many questions he needed some answers for.

“But I want to come again,” said Yunho, watching Hyue’s eye becoming bigger at his confession.

“No!” he almost shouted, not apologizing after his rude attitude. He was there to protect the King; he was there to cover for him and bring him solace. He won’t let the King come back and make the same mistake again.

If he only knew how everyone made fun of their kingdom…

However, Hyue gulped. The other’s gaze was penetrating his soul and it intimidated him.

He felt scared.

“I'm too tired,” exclaimed Yunho, his chair moving around. “Let's just go,” were his final words.

And the youngest complied.

As they left Eden, the hidden chaos behind them opened its doors. The day was bright and Jaejoong found himself in the same gardens again. He could not stop thinking about the king of Elan, the vampire he saw rushing out of the dinner must have been from Elan, right? The blonde’s mind was simply polluted by the thoughts of the weak leader.

The whole night was a mess for Jaejoong. He was allowed to take part in the Gala Dinner, but if he ever came, his only duty was to sit next to the Mother and be in her sight all the time. He could engage in conversation with other Fallen Guardians or go swing around the dancefloor with them, but nothing more. Anything else was forbidden. Especially any kind of communication with any of the kings. Jaejoong knew that all the kings in a way desired him, they wanted to touch him, to feed from him, some were happy enough to lay their eyes on him during the dinners.

So when the blonde was peeking at the massive chamber filled with lords and kings behind the curtains, not daring to step into the place yet, and the vampire on the magnetic chair rushed out of all that chatter and fuss, he did not know what to do. At first, he was not sure who that sick-looking vampire was. Jaejoong had been watching kings presenting themselves. It was the turn for the king of Élan to come forward so Jaejoong was surprised to see a vampire, dressed in presumably guardian’s attire, step to the center with a crown in his hands. It was obvious that the king himself had no intentions to show. The Fallen Guardian grew more suspicious when soon later that person rolled into the dark hallway. His gown was of royal blue colour and the only things missing were the crown and… beauty.

The crown was obviously secured in the hands of that guardian in the center of the Gala Dinner’s room. Jaejoong quickly glanced back at it. Even though there was a decent distance, the beautiful piece of gold gave him a strangely familiar feeling. Also, the blonde could still remember the king’s face. He had heard from Junsu that the leader of Élan was weak and ugly. The metal chair that he was sitting on gave away the weakness. But Jaejoong was not so sure about the ugliness. True, the king was not glowing like all other powerful vampires in the room. He was tad bit paler without such prominent features. But something in that face made the Fallen Guardian feel uncomfortable. Like he was supposed to recognise or know something but he did not. Or was it just the blood?

Oh, the blood. Jaejoong was so sure that the cold blood waiting for him in the golden grail was running hot in the veins of the king of Élan. He was determined to test that theory in the next Gala Dinner. Even if the Mother forbids him, he must know.

“Boo!” a sudden whisper and a red fluff in front of his sight teared the web of thoughts.

Jaejoong hiccuped once loudly but calmed down immediately when the vampire before him stood up and he could see it was just Junsu with his antics.

“You’re such a scaredy cat,” the red-haired laughed.

“Well you always appear unexpectedly!” Jaejoong tried to defend himself to no avail.

“I’m just teasing,” the other sat down next to his fellow.

“Mhm,” the blonde whined and asked after the short silence, “Bored again?”

“Yeah, kind of. Thought to get some fresh air before feeding,” Junsu watched his friend’s face gloom, he must have forgotten about the feeding time, which always made him sad in a way, “Wanna see something?”

“What?” he just grumbled.

“Well, look and you’ll know,” Junsu scoffed.

The blonde raised his head and turned to look at the other Fallen Guardian. He had his head thrown to the side a bit, exposing his throat to the light. Two big round wounds were gaping and Jaejoong could not silence his gasp.

“What is that?! I would say bite marks of some king, but you told me that they heal instantly...”

“Well, you’re correct,” vampire with red hair smiled, sitting back straight, happy that he could turn the topic a bit, “But these are from that king of Élan. He looks weak and all, but his fangs are huge and it takes forever for the bite to heal… I have no idea what’s wrong with him. It’s annoying.”

“Maybe Mother’s blood will help?” Jaejoong asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I hope so. But I had to help that king after the Gala, so maybe it’s too fresh to heal.”

Jaejoong just nodded. Telling his friend that he saw the weak king was on the tip of his tongue but he could not bring himself to actually letting the words out. He felt as if the sudden brief encounter was his and the king’s secret to keep. The blonde followed his gut and silently watched the fellow vampire take off to the Deity’s chambers.

His turn would come soon, too. After all the Fallen Guardians paid a visit to Lilith and fed from her, it was time for Jaejoong to go and feed, but, as always, from the golden grail. He had no idea how different and unfortunate this time would be.

When he climbed up the tall tower and entered the Mother’s room, she stood by the window, looking ethereal as always. She turned around before the vampire could close the door. The collar of her dress was pushed down a little bit, securely hiding her breasts but exposing the white neck, full of bite marks, some still fresh and others already healed, the dried blood was the only proof that they ever existed. All of them were left by other Fallen Guardians, the blonde was sure of that.

“My precious child,” Lilith smiled, walking closer and beckoning the vampire to move.

Jaejoong complied, meeting the Mother in the middle of the room at the engraved golden cup, filled with the cold blood that the vampire could smell already from the bottom of the tower. A soft sound of relief left the blonde’s lips and he inhaled once more before taking the grail into his hands. He licked his dry lips before lifting the golden piece to his mouth. He had never drank so fast in his life. The blood started to spill, colouring his chin, hands and eventually clothes. He was just so eager.

Maybe that was the mistake.

Before Jaejoong could finish all the thick red liquid, a sudden pain pierced his skull, making him stumble back. A shadow of the king he saw the other day flashed before his eyes. The moment the king smiled to the Fallen Guardian played on loop and Jaejoong hissed, throwing the grail onto the ground. He grabbed his head, moving backwards.

“What is it, my dear?” Lilith frowned; this had never happened before.

“Mother!” the vampire shrieked through clenched teeth, “It hurts!”

He fell on his knees, the pain was excruciating. When he first tasted the blood, it felt like he opened the doors to true Heaven, to Eden ahead of the one he was currently in. But this time it was mixed with hidden agony and all he could see was the damned king from the far away land, his face circled in his head and that smile would not go away. Was the king mocking him? Or was it the king’s pain he had to feel?

Through the hurt Jaejoong felt Lilith’s tight grip on his shoulder, trying to soothe it. But soon he found out what greater agony there could be. Lilith was powerful, she was the Mother of all vampires, she was the one and only Deity, of course she must have seen through it; she must have known what Jaejoong had done during the Gala Dinner.

“You!” she stood and screamed.

The pain suddenly stopped agonising Jaejoong so he moved hands from his head and looked up at the Mother. He could swear he had never seen someone so furious. Especially Lilith, she was always so well-mannered, a beautiful smile playing on her flawless face, such a kind mind in a perfect body.

With one swift move of a finger, Lilith made the Fallen Guardian stand up. He must have looked like a total mess, with blood all over him, but it did not matter for in a split second he had the Deity’s strong fingers around his neck, pressing down on his throat, making it hard to breathe.

“You disobeyed,” she spat out.

“M-mother?” the blonde gasped for air, scared the Mother would take away his life.

“You met Yunho.”

The wrench fell down on the air, the whole place became suffocating. Jaejoong was scared, grabbing at the Deity’s hands, trying to pry them away but to no avail. He had no idea whom she was talking about. Yunho? The king of Élan?

Jaejoong closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them, he did not know who was in front of him anymore. Lilith’s pupils turned black, there were no eyes anymore, just two big deep black holes on her face. Sharp canines grew bigger, to the size no one had ever seen before. The teeth next to them sharpened as well. Two thick pointy horns adorned her hair. Her red hair flared in the air resembling fire.

The vampire’s vision started to turn blurry, he was not even sure anymore if it was just Lilith’s hair or actual fire was eating the room.

Jaejoong was sure just of one thing. Lilith was evil. A monster. She was not a deity.

Lilith was not his Mother.

A mother would never hurt a child like that.

When the blonde was about to pass out, everything stopped and silence took place. He could not feel the tight grip around his throat and he collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath, coughing out blood.

Everything turned back to normal. The Mother stood before him in her usual beautiful form, running a soothing circles on his sore back.

The only thing that could not go back to normal was Jaejoong’s consciousness. Lilith was not his mother. Something was wrong.


	5. Blinds

The next few days and nights Jaejoong spent wandering around the gardens of Eden or resting on his somewhat favourite bench. He had this abnormal infirmity whenever he thought of the Mother. Jaejoong had never seen the Deity in such an ugly form. He had never even heard others speaking of it. He could swear no one knew. Heck, even calling her a deity started to feel sour on his tongue. And Mother? Lilith could not be anyone’s caregiver. At least not his.

That picture of the ugly beast in flames was engraved in Jaejoong’s memory like some eternal curse. He almost wished it was the only tortuous image stuck in his brain. Well, at least the other was a bit more exciting and positive one. The blonde could not forget not only Lilith’s demon but also the impotent king of Elan he accidentally met during the last Gala Dinner. He knew that another one was approaching soon and he could only wonder if the same king would show up again. He had to. Jaejoong was determined to face the leader again and test his theory about the link between blood running in the veins of that king and the one cooling in the royal golden grail.

Speaking of which, the king of Elan was safely back in his castle. Yunho didn't feel as tired as he felt when he went to Eden. Sure, he was feeling nauseous, but he didn't faint and that was a progress. Hyue was happy that nothing big happened and was more than blissful to be back home. The second in command helped the king to get on his chair and immediately stood beside him. As they walked into the palace, servants bowed down to the King and he faintly smiled, he was grateful of the welcoming.

But he had a troubled mind.

He really wanted to meet that mysterious vampire again.

As they walked, they arrived to their chambers. Yunho simply dismissed everyone, including Hyue. He wanted to rest and also wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone disturbing his sleep. He deserved to rest and he hoped he could.

Alone, he laid down onto the comfy bed. He closed his eyes and profoundly sighed as his thoughts wandered around…

'M-Mother!' he heard someone shout and he got up almost immediately. His frantic eyes looked everywhere for a person, but there was none. He swallowed, feeling a bitter taste on his mouth.

This is not normal, he thought to himself, trying to calm down his hectic soul.

'You disobeyed! You met Yunho!' were the last words he heard before he screamed in pain, falling to the ground while he twisted on the floor and grasped his own neck for air.

"YUNHO!" shouted Hyue, entering his room without his permission. "My King! What's happening?!" he shouted again, trying to control the other but he couldn't.

The king kept gasping for air, coughing wildly. The blood began to come out from his mouth again, but this time it was not dark red but black. He felt millions of knives piercing his body and the pain was something he couldn't explain. It was worse than drinking that Fallen Guardian's blood, it was worse than being forbidden and forgotten…

It was like ripping his flesh apart.

He heard Hyue calling for another servant but he couldn’t focus on the voice. It was too for from him.

And then he saw himself beside that mysterious vampire and a figure that looked like it came straight from Hell. Two pointy horns on the head, soulless eyes and extended fangs to the point that it made him shiver looking at it. It was hideous; he has never seen something like that before.

But everything suddenly stopped and he saw the guy covered in blood with lost eyes, trying to search for something he knew he was missing.

"I'm coming for you..." he whispered, but he didn't know if that voice came out from his own mouth. He wasn't sure, he just knew that he needed to fulfill that promise.

And that's when Yunho's world turned black.

Then, days went into weeks. Since the King was too weak to eat from the Fallen Guardian's blood, they have been saving it in cups for his convenience. Hyue knew that he went to other kingdoms as well and he didn't want to delay him. He knew it would take a while to get to Elan.

At least Yunho was still breathing.

Nothing else mattered.

Hyue was placing his stamp on some stuff. He needed to keep working to maintain everything in order. As worried as he was, it was his job. In the absence of a king, his role came out. Although he made most of the decision around, he wasn't the King and he respected Yunho. Without him, he would be a mere servant. Therefore, he owed and devoted his life to his King.

He didn't care what happened or how weak he was. He was there for a reason and he was no one to go against Mother's wishes.

Even though it made him think sometimes why Mother punished Yunho that much when there's nothing but kindness in that man.

His thoughts were scattered away when he saw one of the servants bowing down to him before proceeding with a letter hidden on his hands.

"What's this?" he asked after seeing the servant extending his hands.

"An invitation to the next Gala," he simply said and Hyue was furious.

How could they?! How could they make fun of Élan?! The second in command grabbed the letter with such annoyance and force that the poor servant almost fell to the floor.

"You can leave," he bitterly said and the other ran for his life, not wanting to infuriate the lord anymore.

"Fucking bitch," he whispered for himself while he furiously teared the letter to pieces.

Yunho will never know and he will make sure that nothing happened to his beloved King.

Hyue immediately got up and went to his King's sanctuary. When they gave him permission to enter, he grabbed a simple chair and placed it beside him, grabbing one of his hands and intertwining it with his. He lovingly looked at him, a smile appearing on his face. He had so many hidden feelings but he didn’t dare to say them out loud. He had so many secrets lying on his face that he had become surprised as how many time he had held them.

He loved him.

Hyue loved Yunho and he couldn't deny it.

He may be selfish, wanting him to stay the way he is so he could always take care of him, but it was his way of loving him. He simply wanted him to be by his side forever and take care of Élan. He was a simple man with simple wishes and he hoped it would continue forevermore. The second in command felt his smile becoming bigger and was about to kiss the king's hand when he heard a mumbling coming from his lips.

"Jae..." he whispered and Hyue became confused, but didn't dare to wake him up.

"I'll destroy her..." he murmured once again and the youngest gulped. He sounded scary…

Maybe it was time to come back to reality.

"Yunho..." he whispered, moving him softly. "My King..."

The King slowly opened his eyes, his whole body moving after the nightmare or dream he had. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was paler than usual. Hyue bit his lips and wanted to find some help but he felt a small squeeze on his hands like a signal; one he knew too well.

Yunho wanted him to stay.

The second in command sighed, accommodating himself better on the chair. He waited for the other to completely woke up, but he never knew the other was going to ask him for the forbidden.

"I want to go to Eden again," he weakly said, Hyue opening his eyes in disbelief.

"No," he immediately said, not letting the other fight against him.

"I'm your King," he replied, his tone becoming serious. "I need to go."

"You don't need and you won't," said Hyue, his breathing becoming more rapid. "There's nothing else for you to do there."

"I know there's another Gala," he said, trying to justify why he wanted to leave Élan. "This time, I'll make sure that everyone knows the King."

"No!" the youngest exclaimed, clenching his fists. "There's no other Gala! They didn't invite us!" his words turned into shouts. "They don't want us there, Yunho! And it's perfectly fine; we can live without them! We have been living on our own since forever!"

"Even if there's nothing, is my duty to go," was his answer, closing his eyes. "I am the King. I can't hide behind your back forever and---"

"AND NOTHING!" he screamed for the last time, letting go of his hand and rapidly standing up. "I won't hear another word from you! You can kill me for being insubordinate, but I won't let you step out of this room anytime soon. You are the King and we need you alive," were his final words before furiously leaving Yunho speechless.

He closed the door with such force the guards jumped in surprise and he looked at them like he was about to execute them.

"Don't ever let the King out of your sight," he began to give orders to each and single one of them. "He's weak and we need him to be alive. He's our King, do you understand?" he ordered, his killing voice resounding the walls of the palace.

"If any of you let him out of this room, I'll make sure neither you, your children or partner is alive," was his ultimatum before completely leaving, the guards shivering at the threaten.

Hyue angrily stomped against the floor, biting his lips so hard blood was coming out from them. He couldn't believe Yunho's words. He never received that letter, yet he knows another Gala was coming up. Maybe he was stupid enough to tell him that there was a Gala every few weeks. Maybe he was too naïve to let his emotions get the best of him to try and make him happy, but no more.

He won't fall anymore.

Whoever, those three letters bothered him to no end. He did talk about a certain Fallen Angel that was as odd as Yunho, but he knew Yunho could never meet him. Even if he loved the King, he knew he was weak and to get in touch with the brightness of a Fallen Guardian that was not the one he fed from would be enough to make dazzle for days. Hyue had never actually met one; just that one time during the Gala Dinner.

He only had one thought in mind and he hoped she could hear it: You told me I could take care of him and be by his side as long as I maintain him alive and give you his blood. Do your part, let him be mine and to never step out from here again.


	6. Funeral of Blood

For the following days, Yunho tried his best to convince Hyue that he was more than okay to travel. He knew that it was impossible for him to say yes, but he didn't know what to do. That image of that beautiful vampire was haunting him every day and every night to the point he thought he was seeing him face to face. He needed to put an end from his train of thoughts.

And even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted Hyue to help him. Not only he was his best friend but also his second in command. Sometimes, he even knows the castle more than he does. It was his fault though for placing such burden into the other’s hands, but he was efficient and could do most of the things he couldn't.

But that didn't mean that he could go against his own king.

If it was required of him doing it alone without the other’s help, he would do such. After all, he was the King and the sole reign of Élan. No matter how much Hyue would say him no, he would get what he wanted. There was no excuse for him.

By himself, he sat on his chair and immediately moved towards Hyue’s chambers. He felt some people following and he was totally okay with that. Not only he was used to it, but also knew that it was necessary. Sometimes, his body gave away and he needed people beside him.

When he arrived, he proceeded to knock on his door. He was certain that he was inside; there wasn't a lot of stuff to do on the kingdom. He already revised some papers that needed to be signed by him, so they were more than ready to chill around.

He saw the doors being opened and the guards inside the bedroom letting him enter while bowing down. They didn't need any explanation or permission from the other master. Yunho was the absolute King and they obeyed him more than anything.

“My King,” immediately said Hyue the second he felt his presence. He slightly bowed and Yunho simply smiled.

“I just came here to say you something,” he simply answered to his greeting, fixedly looking at the other’s orbs. Hyue was calm outside, but inside he felt the butterflies. There were only a few occasions where Yunho went to his chambers and talked to him. Even if it was a simple hi, it made him happy.

Everything the King did made him grateful for having there.

But his happiness went away and the sadness along with the pain covered his soul when he heard Yunho’s heartbreaking words.

“You have no right to tell me what to do,” he began to say as serious as he could. Yes, it hurt him to do this but he was mad. Hyue may be his most trusted ally but that didn't give him the right to order him around. Yes, sometimes Hyue looked like a king more than him, but he blamed his unknown illness from that blood. If he could do everything, he would do so from a heartbeat.

“I know you want the best for me. I know you do things for the best of the kingdom’s interest. I know that I'm not an useful King and you do most of the stuff for me. I know I may not look like the reign, but I am and my word should be respected and placed to heart,” he continued to say, trying to not break the walls he placed.

Hyue was about to cry and it broke him to no end, but it had to be done.

He needed to demonstrate the other he was more than a weak king.

“I won't tolerate that kind of insolence towards myself anymore. I will travel either I was invited or not to the Gala. I will travel either to Eden or to Obliué. I will travel whenever I want to. And if something happens, I'll let you have everything. But I'm tired; I'm tired of being enclosed and not able to discover everything. I'm tired of my useless life and I'm not going to waste it if there's something that could help me travel even if it's once or twice a year. I won't lose that opportunity, Hyue, and you may not tell me what you did in order for me to go there without much hassle, but I'll discover it on my own,” were his final words before leaving the place, the other falling to the floor while tears came out of his eyes.

Unbelievable…

For the first time, Yunho went against his wishes…

And it broke him to no end.

With that heartbreaking encounter, the day passed. Yunho went everywhere he knew and even threw out a few times. He wasn't supposed to do a lot of psychical stuff, it made his body weaker than it already was but he wouldn't permit his damned blood to get the best of him. He will achieve what he wanted no matter what. He didn't care if he even died trying; at least he did something for once in his life and he knew he wouldn't regret it.

The King was in front of the herb house. They actually didn't have any plants, but it was called that way simply because the person in charge got blood from different sources and could mix it together for various reasons. It could be for a vampire that didn't have master; either he rebelled against him or his master died. It could be for sudden blood loss, for excitement; for anything you wanted.

However, you had a limit. You could only use 2 at a time per a specific limit. This was made in order to assure that vampires have their own source of blood, so it was pretty limited.

It was Yunho’s last chance.

He was with three of his servants and two guards, waiting for the response. They have been waiting for minutes, but he understood that she was busy. In fact, sometimes she didn't even answered the door. He knew he was first and could easily tell his guards to find her and make her attend him first, but he wasn't that type of person. He preferred to wait.

And his patience was well received.

She opened the door and immediately bowed, almost scared for her life. “My King! Why didn't you announced your arrival?!” She shouted, bowing for several times. Yunho laughed at her cuteness.

“Abstain,” he said and she immediately stopped. “You have clients and I could wait, it wasn't that urgent.”

“Oh, but you are first priority!” She said, completely opening the door for him. “Please, my King…”

And he complied.

He followed her until they arrived to a small room surrounded by candles. He smiled; he truly liked where he was and loved the scent. It was indescribable.

“How may I help you?” She said while sitting down. Yunho entered the room and gave instruction to his servants and guards to wait outside and that he will close the door. They weren't sure of that and also didn't approve it, but Yunho couldn't care less. they didn't need to know his business and he was sure they would tell Hyue.

He didn't have time for the drama

When the king entered and closed the door behind him, he went straight to his place and accommodated his chair in front of the other.

“I'll be sincere with you,” he began to explain, the girl listening to him carefully. “I'm a very weak person…” he said to later sigh and gulp hard, it wasn't easy to admit it out loud to a complete stranger. “I can't travel like most of you, I can't do certain things… I'm pretty much limited but I was invited again to Eden and I need something that would maintain my little strength untouchable for the entire trip.”

“My King,” she began to say, a smile covering her face. “With all due respect… You may be not psychical active or gorgeous, but you have a heart so big and full of love towards us that we are more than grateful to have you as our king.”

And he smiled.

Yunho truly smiled after her words, noticing the sincerity not only in her speech but also in her eyes.

“Thank you,” you said, his smile never vanishing.

“I do have something that would keep your force together,” she answered while opening her cabinet and giving him a small enclosed blooded cup. “I'm actually handling you more than necessary, but we need you our King. Have a safe trip and come back to us,” she finished followed by a small bow and Yunho nodded.

He would come back and forth thanks to her.

And with those thoughts in mind, he left the place immediately, not noticing that Hyue immediately appeared at the place and grabbed the other vampire by the neck, tightening the strength.

“Why?” He asked her while she smiled. She was beginning to lose her breath, but she was glad it happened.

She could see the king for the last time and could help him with his wish.

She remembered when she was a simple maid, dedicated to the king. However, she saw in the king what no one could; power. She knew he could do so many things for the kingdom, but wasn't allowed. She tried several times to give him another blood that wasn't from that stupid Fallen Guardian, but Hyue always came in the way.

That's why she hated him.

The Sir only wanted power and have the king controlled by his own means. Hyue vanished her for loving the king. He was a selfish and greedy person, not stopping at anything. He didn't love the king like she did and he knew it.

Bastard.

“As long as he… can be far from you… I'm happy…” she said, trying her best to not let the pressure on her neck get the best of her.

“I am fucking going to kill you,” he said as a warning before disappearing in thin air, get thoughts resounding hard and strong on her mind.

Please, my King… go to Eden and never come back.

The next day at first sunrise, they found the herb creator with her heart stabbed and her head chopped to pieces, while Yunho prepared to his trip to Eden, his precious blood well-hidden while he only had one mission in mind.

To search for that vampire.


	7. Swinging Hearts

Right before departing to Eden, Yunho found himself at at the herb house, his serious face giving away his sadness. He only met the lady once (although she seemed extremely familiar when they talked), but she helped him and it was only fair that he gave her his respects, which was basically a room surrounded by candles and her favorite objects. It could be a piece of clothing, jewelry or even blood; it didn't matter. Her master was there, clearly devastated at her child being sent to the afterlife that way.

“My King,” the mourning Master said immediately when she saw Yunho arriving in his chair. He sadly smiled, putting down a piece of fine jewelry.

“You shouldn't--” she tried to say but the King looked at her, expecting complete silence.

“She was the only one who could help me with my troubled mind,” he simply said, his smile still plastered on his lips. “I hope she's at a better place with the Mother. It's so uncommon to see this kind of things around here…”

The Master agreed, bowing down again when Yunho finished his respects.

“She looked up to you,” she confessed, catching the King’s attention. “You may not have recognized her because she wasn't that close to you, but she worked for you several years before she was rejected. She was bawling, but could survive and made this little shop with the money your kingdom gave her. She was always grateful because she knew it wasn't you…”

“If it wasn't me, who did it?” He asked out of curiosity. There has been a lot of people that he haven't met and it's completely normal. Most of the decisions regarding the palace weren’t made by him; he only did it in very extreme cases. Everything was managed by several people though, and he simply signed them. He knew he had only the best vampires working under him and he didn't question their decisions.

However, he knew most of the blame was given towards him. So, it did surprise him that she didn't think he was at fault.

“I don't think I'm in the best position to talk about it…” she said, but Yunho saw behind those hazel eyes.

She was afraid that the same fate would find her.

“I assure you that if something happens to you by your confession, I'll personally give masters to your children and will make the best to my accordance to bring you protection to evade any further consequences; I declare it,” he said with a small bow and she accepted.

She saw it as a matter of justice more than nothing, while she also hoped that the killer would be banished forever as well. She exactly knew who did it and why. She wasn't stupid. He had everything and everyone controlled, including the King.

But she had that hint of faith her child always gave her and would do her best to comply with her favorite.

“Hyue,” she said, earning a surprised look from the King. “Hyue kicked her out. She never told me exactly why, but from my perspective it seemed that she was trying to help you with your blood issue. He didn't like the way she was trying to do it and he made her leave,” she kept saying, having the other completely engulfed and thinking at the same time.

“And I'm sorry for my insolence… but if that was the case and she indeed helped you, he might have killed her,” she said while lowering her head, tears covering her eyes. “But I don't know, my King… I'm in so much pain right now…”

“I'll look into it,” were his words, consoling the other tremendously. “I promise you.”

When the chat ended, Yunho bowed down once again and left the place, coming back to his kingdom. He had only a few hours left to talk with his second in command. He had every single thing ready to depart and he was excited. However, he felt the need to know more.

He didn't know why it was the first time in forever something as irrelevant as this affected him.

Usually, he never questioned whatever reason Hyue had. He always followed him instead of the other following him. But how could he do otherwise? He was weak, he could barely stand for himself. Sometimes, he even thought he didn't deserve his position; he was incapable of maintaining it.

When he arrived, he knocked on Hyue’s chambers. One of the servants saw him and immediately told him he wasn't there and the King nodded, trying to search for the other. He spent more time than he expected locating him and asking around, most of them surprised that the King actually didn't know where he was. However, when he was about to give up, he heard the other’s voice…

Was he talking to his captain?

Yunho followed both voices behind a wall and stood there, listening to their conversation.

“You cannot fly today,” said Hyue, his tone of voice sounding incredibly mad.

“I don't obey orders from you, Hyue,” the oher said as a matter of fact. “You may have this whole kingdom controlled, but not me. Why do you think the king chose me and didn't chose your usual pilot? He would follow you in a heartbeat.”

“You fucking piece of shit,” the other said, grabbing him by the neck. “If you try to fly, I won't care if the king is there. I swear in the name of the Mother that I'll blow that airplane up, and trust me; if I did it to every single one who came into my path, I'll do the same for you!”

“You killed her?” said the King out of the blue, getting in the middle of their conversation. The pilot smiled and the other trembled while letting him go.

“M-my King…” he said, his voice giving away what he was doing.

For the first time in forever he was afraid.

He was afraid of Yunho's reaction.

“Answer me, Hyue; did you kill that lady from the herb house?” he asked once again while the pilot steadily went to the King’s side.

But the second in command didn't answer, letting Yunho know what he did by just staying quiet.

“Feel free to blow the airplane up,” stated Yunho, his frivolous voice surrounding the hall. “I invite you to do it. Just remember, even if you are the second in command you won't get anything. You may know a lot, but not enough,” were his piercing words towards the other. “We depart earlier than expected, Jin. Let’s go,” he said while the pilot nodded and left immediately, leaving the both of them together.

Hyue felt the tears falling from his face.

“We will talk when I come back,” announced the king. “You killed her for helping me. How many times have you already done the same? Are you even actually by my side?” were his final questions before he left completely, the youngest falling to the floor in disbelief.

It was the longest walk Yunho had ever done, but he needed to get away from there as fast as he could. When he saw his crew he gave them a sad smile, Jin caught it immediately but held his thoughts in. He was a simple server; nothing more and nothing else.

And when everything was prepared, they departed to Eden.

Eden, the land where someone was already waiting for the King of the far away land. And that someone was no other than Jaejoong. The Gala Dinner was already starting and this time he decided to join from the very beginning. Being in the same room as the Mother had become suffocating for the blonde but he had Junsu, his most trusted friend, to keep him company at least for a bit.

Lilith sat on her throne in the far end of the room, all Fallen Guardians relaxing at both sides, making a semicircle. There were round tables at the other end of the place though almost no one sat at them. Most kings and queens and their companions were scattered around the huge room, chatting with each other or dancing to the soft melody echoing through their eardrums.

“Children,” suddenly the Deity spoke and all the red-haired vampires around watched the female smirk, “I do not require you to keep me company all night long,” she stated and then gave a dismissal wave, “Have fun.”

The Fallen Guardians did not have to be told twice. Some quickly jumped on their feet and went straight to their favourite leaders with big smiles on their faces. Jaejoong only sighed at that; this was his least liked part of the whole commotion. The blonde Fallen Guardian fed no leaders and getting in touch with any of them sometimes made other Fallen Guardians jealous; he was not in the mood to take such risk. Jaejoong had to save all the courage for meeting the king of Elan later, if he ever showed up.

“Dance with me,” Junsu suddenly tugged on the sulking vampire’s hand.

Jaejoong did not really feel like goofing around but he had nothing better to occupy himself with and the look on his friend’s face showed very clearly that a ‘no’ was not going to be taken for the answer. Lilith just watched her two two children disappear in the crowd. She was confident Junsu would keep an eye on the blonde; he was under her influence too much to disobey.

They swirled through other vampires, probably not going along with the music very well, but there was no point in caring. Jaejoong had more important matters to fuss about and so he could not hold in his tongue any longer:

“Have you seen if that king of Élan came this time?” he asked, leaning closer to Junsu’s ear, not wanting anyone to hear.

“I don’t think so,” the other said with a slight disappointment in his voice; he hated talking about that particular royal leader, “And I hope not. I would hate if he fed from me so soon again, even if the wounds healed already...”

Jaejoong just hummed and spun around under the vampire’s hand. His thoughts wandered back to the king, he almost caught himself dying to see the weak royal again. He could not reason this desire, it was strange to him, too. The king of Élan was visibly weak and obviously not the most handsome vampire to ever exist. But he must have had something to draw Jaejoong back to him so much. All he wanted was to see the king again. He just really… he really craved to taste the hot blood on his tongue.

Out of the sudden, the atmosphere changed. Jaejoong could not put it into words, but excitement bubbled in his gut and spread through his whole body. He felt electrified and he was about to ask Junsu if the other could feel the change too but his friend looked completely fine and unfazed.

The blonde took a deep breath to let out a long sigh but a new scent hit his nostrils. Blood. The blood.

And that is when Jaejoong knew.

The king of Élan had come.

“I have to go,” he declared, trying to hide his excited smile.

“What?” Junsu just asked confused, “Where?”

“I’m not feeling too well. Just gonna catch some fresh air,” the blonde said in a rush, already moving away from his friend.

“B-but, Jaejoong! Wait for me!” the Fallen Guardian said, going after his friend, but by the time he made his way through everyone to the gardens, the other was gone from his sight. 


	8. The Forbidden Fruit

Yunho was panting, holding onto his magical chair tightly. He felt like he was about to throw up anytime soon. He even felt the pain piercing through every single part of his body like there was no tomorrow. He felt so many emotions at once that he didn't know how to control them. Heck, he didn't even know why he was there when he was clearly not invited at all.

But he had to see him.

He had to understand why that certain vampire was still stuck in his head. He needed to see why Hyue was so against him and hiding things when he wasn't that type of a person. He wanted to find out if that vampire meant something to him or was just a product of his mind.

That's why opposing to everyone he was there in Eden at a room appointed to him under the name of his pilot Jin. He was far but close enough to see if, indeed, that vampire was at the Gala Dinner as well. His Kingdom of Élan wasn't invited, or so Hyue told him but he knew he was lying. He could see it in his eyes and that hurt him.

It wasn't the first time he has hidden things from him. He was beginning to doubt how many times he had done it, considering their last conversation before he left. Still, he cared for him and he had a slight hope that maybe, just maybe, he was trying to take care of him.

He dressed in common clothes, just like in his kingdom. Also, since his appearance wasn't appealing, he could easily pass as a servant. Of course, he was one of its kind; there were only a few that were as weak as him to be in a chair. He never thought he would see one like him until he saw a vampire back in his kingdom, broadly smiling at him like they were soulmates.

Vampires were supposed to be strong, but they weren't. He remembered smiling back at that guy and giving him the best chair he could, making him feel welcomed and not a stranger as before. After all, there were so few of them that it was odd, but entertaining if he must say. It only meant they were different, but still a part of this world; as wicked as it was.

With that thought in mind, he came out of his room, exploring the big hall surrounding him. It was huge, decorated in dark red with tints of purple and black. He found it so exotic that he almost felt like home. Almost. He clearly knew he was very far from it and also that he wasn't that welcomed in Eden.

Mother didn't love him and he certainly didn't love her as well. He just respected her like many others.

He sighed but immediately stopped when he saw a guard passing through him. He didn't dare to go to the main Gala hall and ask, but a simple guard just doing his job far away from it wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Excuse me," he said, the guard stopping to look at him. He arched an eyebrow, seeing him in the chair and almost laughing but said nothing. It wasn't his problem.

"Do you know if the Realm of Élan was invited?" he curiously asked, trying to seem as if he was merely interested. "I heard their king was in a chair, like me, and well..."

"They were," he simply said, abruptly interrupting him. He didn't have the time to deal with people like him. "But they didn't come," were his last words before leaving the other one completely alone.

And it broke Yunho's heart.

So his kingdom was invited, but Hyue said it was not.

He lied to him.

The king sighed to himself, continuing his path to the rooftop. He had a lot of mixed emotions while he walked towards his destination. He just couldn't believe Hyue would hide something as serious as that. He knew he wanted to come and if he could, at least, see that vampire again. He knew how important it was for him to come back and search for that mystery that has been surrounding him for so many days. He knew everything he needed to know and yet he hid from him the fact that the kingdom was invited to the Gala.

And the worst thing was that he wasn't mad, but just disappointed once again by the other’s actions.

When Yunho arrived, he saw the stars surrounding the sky. He saw the deep blue penetrating his eyes, trying to give him the comfort he needed. He saw the stars trying to bright him up and he saw the Moon accompanying them. The king looked at every single one of them, his eyes full of tears but not letting them fall. He was weak, he was incompetent but not even then he allowed himself to cry.

He wanted to think he was strong enough to not let anyone hear his cries.

But he was wrong, because he felt the first tear fall from his eyes, caressing his left cheek with such force he thought he could break at any time.

"If anyone is out there, can you answer my question?" he sadly asked, the stars shining in response. "Why I was made this way? Why I was able to be a king when there are so many people that could take my place? Why do I need to keep breathing, being as feeble as I am? Why do I need to exist when I am nothing?"

"You are something," he heard a voice say and he immediately turned around. He was stunned at first, but when he recognized that beauty he exactly knew who he was and why he came here in the first place.

Yunho smiled.

"So..." Yunho said all of the sudden, not wanting to waste the opportunity in front of him. "I guess you were not a reflection..."

"No," was his answer, locking their eyes for the second time in their lives. Yunho felt his blood fastly running through his body like it was a call. It seemed that his whole being was calling the other for various reasons, he just didn't know which reason.

"I'm Yunho," he presented himself, extending his hand to the other. "King of Élan."

"Jaejoong," was his simple response, taking his hand into his and the king felt it.

He felt the same connection they felt when they first met each other. It was as if their blood connected to the point he could feel the other's feelings. It was as if they were meant to be together in the first place and he gulped. His head was spinning so fast that he thought he could faint at any time. The aura was surrounding them and bringing them forward each other.

Yunho saw the other kneel in front of him so that they could be at the same height. They didn't exchange any other words Yunho just let himself admire the vampire from head to toe. Jaejoong was perfect; just like Hyue told him a while ago. He was the most beautiful vampire his eyes had ever witnessed. He was everything he wished he had and everything he would want by his side.

He was the beauty and he was the beast.

"You are like a rose in the middle of chaos; perfect outside, but with thorns enough to kill anyone who approaches it," began Yunho to say, while he felt the other coming closer to him. "And that rose is unreachable; it’s hidden in a glass, only having blood when the thorns decide to..."

"That's why eternity is a beautiful lie while life is a sad reality..." he kept saying, almost having Jaejoong's lips in front of him. "Eternity makes us think we last forever, but life makes us redeem ourselves; to know that behind every afterlife, there's the life we want to reach out for..."

That's where he felt a soft peck on his lips, surrounding by the words he thought he would never heard from someone. But he smiled to himself, knowing he was given permission to do something he always dreaded for.

Real blood.

That was the same thing that drove Jaejoong crazy. As soon as Yunho appeared in Eden, he just knew. He had become so sensitive to the smell of the king’s blood that he could just follow him by the scent. That was also how the blonde found himself on the rooftop. He did not care if Lilith caught him talking with the King. What he was determined to do was more than just talking. It was as if the bloodlust had taken over his mind and body. He could not even see anymore why everyone said the king of Élan was ugly.

The king inclined himself towards the other, surrounding his small frame with his trembling arms and extended his fangs while he hid his face into the other's neck. He closed his eyes, the fragrance driving him nuts. He smelt so good, he felt so good under his embrace that he didn't want to let him go. He wanted to hold Jaejoong forever…

The Fallen Guardian shivered under the electrifying touch. He was getting excited. Will the king bite him? Was his bite really that severely painful as Junsu had showed him? All he could think of was how the king’s blood will taste when they exchange places later.

“This is so strange…” Jaejoong whispered, his eyes closed while he succumbed to the smell. “Why do you have that blood that drives me further away from Eden?”

“I should be the one asking that,” replied the King, moving away from the other’s neck and fixedly looking at his eyes again. “I don't have anything to offer…”

“You do,” he answered, taking the King’s face into his hands. “You have thick blood running through your veins, the same blood that--”, he thought about telling him, but he didn't feel like it was time yet.

“My blood kills me,” he tried to reason with the other, while Jaejoong gave kisses to his neck. “Every time I drink from that Fallen Guardian, it's suffering…”

Jaejoong felt himself clenching his fists. He was not entirely sure what the king was talking about. The blonde knew that his friend Junsu was the one giving the king of Elan his blood and he was well aware of the fact that it was a painful process for the vampire. But he had no idea the suffering was mutual and the king went through ache as well. What could have this wonderful leader have done to deserve it? He was kind, gentle and heartfelt. Jaejoong could feel it.

But he couldn't deny he was scared. He has seen Lilith in her true form; his previous mother. If she found out he met Yunho again, she would torture him until he could not breathe again. But it excited him as well; he was a 100% sure that blood running through the other was the same one he tasted from the grail and he couldn't let him go.

Also, it was skin… he had skin he could bite on and satisfy himself if it wasn't that blood. His fangs dreamed of it and he wouldn't waste anymore time thinking.

He needed Yunho and he needed him now.

So he grabbed the other’s face again and kissed him senseless. The King responded with the same intensity, engulfing themselves for a long period of time. They didn't need to recover themselves to breathe; they didn't have time for that… but Yunho had to, so he broke the kiss trying to catch his breath. Jaejoong smirked, sitting on the other’s lap while his fingers played with his black hair.

“It's okay…” reassured the Fallen Guardian to the King, but those words were mostly dedicated to himself. Every time he pursued forward, the scarier it became, but he couldn't stop.

He wouldn't stop.

The King embraced his waist, feeling the other closer to him while his trembling hands gave away his nervousness. The other simply smiled and kissed him again, feeling the other’s growing bulge caressing his and he let out a moan. Yunho then gained confidence and began to unclothe the other. Jaejoong helped him, kisses in between until both of them were half naked, the long gowns pushed aside.

“Don't ever tell anyone you aren't beautiful…” whispered Jaejoong while he sat more comfortably on top of Yunho. The King moaned at the action, his cock hard and thick. The Fallen Guardian hissed, it was painful but he knew it was worth it.

The King may be weak and fragile, but he definitely hid a treasure down there and he had it completely inside.

“Move,” almost begged Jaejoong, but it was a command more to himself as the king was weak and the blonde had to move himself up and down.

“Ugh!” Yunho moaned at the sensation. Being as weak and as incompetent he thought he was, he never had the opportunity to enjoy the pleasure he was enjoying. He thought he would break or die in the process, but he was wrong.

It was everything he imagined, giving himself away to the most beautiful vampire he had ever laid his eyes on.

“That's… perfect…” mouthed the Fallen Guardian, accompanying him in the journey. He took one of the other’s hand and placed it on his penis, moaning in pleasure when the King began to give him more pleasure.

“Ahhh!” Moaned the King again, his breathing becoming uncontrollable. Jaejoong’s hips were bringing him higher than to Heaven.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Jaejoong didn't know why he was feeling so blessed. He yearned it. “There!” he screamed, reaching the doors of what he called his own Eden. “Again!”

The King bit his lips, knowing that at any time he was about to explode. The friction continued between the both of them while they kissed like there was no tomorrow. They whispered things to each other not even their own souls understood, but it was becoming intimidating and it scared the Fallen Guardian.

What's happening… he thought to himself when he felt like seeing the stars around him even with the closed eyes.

“I can't hold it, Jaejoong,” was his last warning and Jaejoong smiled to the King.

“Yes, Yunho! Do it!” he told the other, almost reaching the stars.

And then he felt it, he felt the King spilling inside him and his body becoming oversensitive as he moaned for the last time before leaving his mark on Yunho’s stomach and chest. They both looked at each other for the last time before the King began to feel nauseous.

He felt like throwing up and the blood in his veins wanting to give away.

Jaejoong noticed it and simply grabbed the other’s face and hid it in his neck. He had to no idea how it felt to have someone’s fangs pierce through his skin and have blood being sucked out of him, but it felt like the right thing to do. If Jaejoong wanted to taste the king’s blood, he had to make sure the leader was not sick. It was a give and take ordeal.

This was his first time.

And Yunho made his desire come true.

He bit the Fallen Guardian and began to suck in pleasure; seeing the abysm of ultimate delight. He heard the other moan under his arms and hugged him close, feeling himself standing up little by little with the other man tightly against his chest. His hands travelled to Jaejoong's waist as if in effort to melt their bodies together. He barely knew him and there he was, sucking the life of that wonderful stranger.

His blood was a frenzy.

He felt the Fallen Guardian trembling underneath him and placing his hands on top of him, his nails scratching his back. But there was no pain; there was only lust, pleasure and something similar to love. It did not hurt the blonde at all and he could not understand why Junsu always nagged. The king briefly stopped feeding from the other and looked at his eyes again, mesmerizing himself and watching the other's eyes grow in disbelief.

Something happened with his body and he was feeling it. He was feeling the tickling sensation running through his veins and whole being. He could feel the strength coming back to and his feet feeling the floor. He felt his hair becoming darker and his eyes being almost as dark as the night. He felt some completely surreal changes happening right at that moment, but he wasn't going to stop and examine. He needed to keep admiring the beautiful vampire.

He bit him once again and began to feel the pain along with some memories blinding him, but the pleasure increased to the point they were both hard again. It was like making love, but it was more powerful; it was more giving. It was like a dance under the moonlight and he couldn't give it up. He felt his manhood still inside the other and the other's caressing his hand again in such passion that he wanted to take him again.

He couldn't leave the other.

But suddenly everything came to a brief halt.

He kept feeding and drinking from the other, giving occasional kisses to the man until they were abruptly separated by a force he couldn't explain with words.

There was an abrupt shriek, similar to a woman’s voice, but Yunho was not fast enough to see who exactly it was. The last thing he did see was terrified look on Jaejoong’s wrecked face as his body was engulfed in flames, which disappeared as easily and quickly as it appeared, leaving the king alone in the dark, not even the stars were shining in the sky anymore.

And just like that, Jaejoong vanished from his arms and he clenched his fists, licking his lips afterwards with just one thought in mind.

_"I am going to fucking destroy this whole world if they keep you away from me, Jaejoong. I am going to search for you and I'll make anyone regret what they’ve done...”_


	9. First Round of Penance

Yunho felt lonely. He missed the Fallen Guardian with all his might. He was at the point of feeling miserable but he needed to be strong. He needed to know why or how was it possible that after giving his all to the other, his face became from satisfied to horrified. He wanted to know what happened and he needed to search for the other. He won't allow that stupid Mother to mess with his feelings. He had enough, and he wanted Jaejoong.

It only happened once and he was sure that the Fallen Guardian was completely his. 

But he knew he couldn't stay longer, he had to head back to Élan and start a plan… As quick as possible.

He looked at his chair and smiled. He would love it for the rest of his life but he didn't need it anymore. He was feeling strong, powerful and he could walk without pain. It felt so strange for him to touch the ground as easily as he was doing it. He didn't know how many centuries has it been before he could feel the magical floor under him. It was an experience he couldn't explain with words. It just felt surreal… 

But also made him doubt more.

How Jaejoong's blood made him feel like in an eternal bliss and the other's blood was a root abyss?

However, he had no time to waste. He needed to head back as soon as possible and finally be the king Élan deserved. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something that could him when he teleported exactly where Jin was, the other weirdly looking at him.

"Who are you?" asked the guy and Yunho smiled.

Did he really changed his appearance? He hasn't looked at himself and well, he did feel a whole lot different. He could walk, he could teleport (he didn't even knew he could do that by just thinking about it or following someone's presence), he could do so many things he couldn't before and he was amazed. He felt like he was reborn. 

"Does this ring a bell?" stated Yunho when he showed the other his chair.

Jin opened his eyes in disbelief. 

"No fucking way," he said out loud, apologizing to the king later. "Is it you, my King?"

"Yes," he responded, a smile decorating his face. "Before you ask, I know it's strange but I haven't looked at myself yet..."

"With all due respect, you look beyond amazing, my King," he said followed with a bow and that made Yunho smile. 

"I'm really curious," was his reply and Jin immediately went to find for something the other could look himself at. He appeared in seconds before the King, giving him what he needed to see his transformation.

Yunho grabbed it in his hands and opened his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. His hair was completely black and a little wet, caressing parts of his face and his back was healed; completely straight. His bloody eye bags were completely gone 

"Are you kidding me..."

"No!" exclaimed Jin as surprised as he could be, placing himself beside the King. "If you were perfect before, now you passed expectations," were his words with a smile decorating his face.

"Will my Kingdom recognize me?" he asked with a worried voice. "I look… too different..."

"Your eyes won't lie," was his response. "And we trust you. You are our King."

Yunho nodded and looked at him, a half-smile decorating his face. “It’s time to go,”  he spitted all of the sudden, feeling eyes at his back. He knew that after this unusual transformation, he might be followed. After all, he always knew that he wasn’t Mother’s favorite…

And he made his one of hers. 

With his blurred thoughts, they departed again towards Elan. It was a pleasurable trip, considering he could easily have gone there and arrived in seconds, he knew he shouldn’t be like that. People would seem too surprised and he needed them to trust him like they always have. But he needed to take small steps towards them, he couldn’t be that straightforward. And he still required Hyue’s assistance.

He would make him suffer as much as he did. He would make him pay for all he has done, but he needed serenity and patience first. He shouldn’t blindly follow his instincts...

Because if he did, he would be following Jaejoong.

He sighed for the 10th time in the day, hearing Jin’s words that they were about to descend. He accommodated himself in the chair, waiting for it to happen. The arrival was flawlessly done and then the pilot came to him, opening the doors for him to come out. Yunho half-smiled, coming out as soon as he could. 

“Thanks,” he said to the other and he simply smiled.

“You won’t be needing my services anymore, King,” he said, but he wasn’t sad; not at all. Being a pilot was just his hobby, he liked to fly this way and it wasn’t too much of a hassle. 

“We will talk later,” were Yunho’s words while a train of thoughts covered the other’s head. “For now, I need your help,” he asked and Jin didn’t think twice before accepting.

Since they were only the two of them in the plane track, no one received him and he liked for it to be that way. He wasn’t totally ready to deal with tons of people and giving the same explanation for each one of them. He preferred to do a conference and that’s how the pilot came into the picture. He needed for the youngest to find as many people as he could and bring them here, to the exact same space they were.

When he told Jin his idea, he was quite lost. Yunho had a whole castle with plenty of rooms, why would he wanted to introduce everyone his new persona in a plane track?

“Simple,” he responded Jin’s doubt. “Because here I left, not knowing if it was my final destination. Because here I understood where the loyalty was and because here I returned stronger than ever with a simple thought in mind… Restoring Elan and finding him.” 

“Jaejoong?” dared to ask the pilot and the King simply smiled, giving the other the answer he was expecting.

“Alright,”  were his words, a smile covering his whole face. “I’ll do whatever it takes, your Majesty,” he said before leaving, changing his uniform along the way.

When he knew the other left, Yunho stood alone in the plane track, his eyes fixed at the sky. It looked darker than usual, just streams of lights embellishing its surroundings. His tidy hair flecked around and danced with the wind, caressing his cheeks from time to time. His hands found a way to each other, enclosing their fingers together while his blue, purple and silver clothes talked with the breeze. His eyes became focused but sad at the same time, his mind giving flashes of what seemed too surreal for him.

“Where are you?” he asked, but he knew it was mostly to himself. “Where did she hide you?” he said again, knowing he wouldn’t receive any answer.

“I’ll find you…” he whispered, this time as a promise as the sky resounded, the rain beginning to pour.

And at the same time, Jaejoong opened his eyes. 

He could not really see much since it was just too dark. The last thing he could remember was having the king’s of Elan fangs buried deep in his throat, being drained, but it felt good and not as painful as Junsu had described. That moment felt magical and ethereal, the blonde was completely lost in it, but it all was abruptly put to an end.

It was all a bit blurry now but the fear from before was still deep in his skin and bones. A shiver ran down his spine as the visions of being surrounded by grey smoke and grabbed by the hair flashed before the vampire’s eyes. The grip on his blond locks was strong with no intentions to ever let go. The thick smoke formed into a hand with long fingers, wrapping around Jaejoong’s body. He felt being dragged away in a hurry. Away from Yunho, the king of Elan.

Remembering the royal, Jaejoong reached to touch his neck and feel the two wounds left from the fangs, but his fingertips brushed only over dried blood, the wounds from sharp canines were already gone, unlike how Junsu always suffered from them. After trying to move, the sound of metal chains hit the blonde’s ears. He got used to the dark little by little and was finally able to see that he was locked up. The Fallen Guardian could feel strong metal rings around his wrists and ankles. He could not see how long the chains were but with every passing moment the rings around his limbs began to feel heavier and heavier.

Jaejoong was scared. And all he could think of was the King. He wished to be saved, to be safe in the royal leader’s arms, even if they were not strong enough to hold him. The sole presence gave him comfort.

A sudden laugh echoed in the place and he heard a heavy door being opened. After all, silence filled the space once again and Jaejoong thought he was losing his mind. Torches at the dirty walls lit up one by one on opposing sides and for awhile the burning fire was the only audible thing. The chained vampire closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Just as he opened his eyes and was about to exhale, there it was… The monster.

“Boo,” it giggled, inches away from the Fallen Guardian’s face, staring right at him.

The exhale turned into a grumbled scream and Jaejoong moved back until he hit a wall. His mind was spinning from the scare but when he blinked a few times and focused, he could see Lilith standing there, surrounded by fire, in her true form. Black empty holes at the eyes, a wicked smile filled with sharp teeth and thick horns on full display. The picture was making Jaejoong sick and afraid.

“You went against my wishes, my Child,” the creature spoke, or more like hissed in a tone resembling a snake.

The vampire kept his mouth shut, he did not dare to speak. He was scared to even blink or breathe. He slid down the sticky stone wall, falling down on his butt. He wanted to look away from the devious Deity, but it was as if she put a spell on him not letting to do so.

“Ahh, my little darling is afraid,” she laughed again, walking towards the chained blonde.

Lilith took her time, savouring every moment, every pitiful look and glimpse of fear in the Fallen Guardian’s eyes, every shiver of his body, every withheld breath. When she finally was only inches away again, she took Jaejoong’s cheeks into her hands. They were hot, covered in sharp scales that only bruised and burned the vampire’s skin.

“I cannot let you run around so freely anymore,” the Deity spoke and Jaeoong tried to focus on her words but it all was too overwhelming and he felt dizzy, “Especially now, when he tasted your blood. Maybe I should just drain you?”

With that said, Lilith traced down to the vampire’s neck with one of her hands, the other still caressing the hurting cheek. She grazed over the exposed skin, drawing blood. Without breaking the eye contact, she undid half of the blonde’s shirt buttons, her palm leaving burns on the chest. The creature drew circles right above Jaejoong’s heart and it made him feel uneasy.

“Maybe I should just send this on a golden plate to the King?” she giggled.

Before Jaejoong knew, he had Lilith’s hand inside his chest, holding onto his restless heart. He screamed in agony; the pain was unbearable. He refused to believe this was the end for him but it seemed too realistic now. He was afraid to move even a little, only more beads of sweat formed on his forehead and ran down his neck as he closed his eyes and kept shrieking for his dear life. The Deity’s laugh rang in his ears like an annoying bell.

“P-please… M-mother,” he finally managed to breathe out through gritted teeth.

The devilish laugh echoed once more and Lilith withdrew her hand from Jaejoong’s chest. She stood up, giving a second for the blonde to take a deep breath and look up.

“Oh, darling,” she smiled, licking the blood from her hand, “I’m not your Mother.”

Jaejoong watched the demon vanish into thin air before everything turned black again and he lost his consciousness.


	10. New Era

Yunho knew some time has passed, but he didn’t mind. He could wait; he had forever for that. And he had to be quite honest with himself… It was the first time in a very long time that he felt grateful to be alive. His thoughts were so clear and he wasn’t in that constant pain. He just hoped for it to last until he closed his eyes, but he knew it was impossible. He had to find a way to drink blood that wasn’t from that stupid, good-for-nothing Fallen Guardian.

But he could think about that later. For now, he needed to focus on his words and how he can introduce himself to the people without scaring them. He knew he looked beyond words, he knew he was perfection, but he needed to demonstrate them that it was him. That was his ultimate goal. Everything else, came afterwards.

He was standing on a podium he made out of boredom. He found some wood and nails around along with a hammer. They came quite handy and he didn’t even knew he could create that sort of thing with so little things. He was used to lying in bed, dying each day. He was used to be dragged around and spitting blood each time it hurt. He has been living in pain for so many years that it numbed him to no end, but now he felt nothing.

It was refreshing but worrisome at the same time.

And he didn’t even knew how to describe it.

When he noticed that people were arriving, he smiled to himself. Jin was making a very good job. The pilot had his charms, but he also knew he wasn’t a full-time pilot. Heck, he was even sure that people didn’t even use that type of transportation anymore. But he was weak, he was very old-style and he couldn’t do anything about it. But he was grateful, he was eternally grateful to the other and that wouldn’t change.

People were surrounding him, awed at his perfection. He was hearing whispers, doubting if they actually were murmurs or people taking out loud. He was supposed to have good hearing and vision, but he was so weak that he couldn’t hear quite as loud as he was hearing now. Also, he was seeing people that were at the very back, something he couldn’t do before. He was quite amazed by Jaejoong’s blood. It brought his instincts back with a tremendous force.

It completely changed him and he was experimenting brand new things. He felt like he was reborn from the ashes and saying that was not even enough.

He was clearly sure that most of the people from his kingdom were there, looking at his beautifulness. They couldn’t look away; he was the definition of ideal.

His cloak was embroidered with the most fine silver, reaching his leather boots. His leather tunic was covered in a mesmerized blue with faints of purple. His black hair reflected the sunlights to the point it looked like the night sky. His deep chocolate brown eyes matched his silky and lightened face. His whole face and body looked like the most wonderful painting a vampire has ever made with his sole hands.

And he couldn’t ignore those love sighs.

“You are surely mesmerized by my change,” he began to say, while some laughed. They were thinking who he was, so how could they be shocked by a transformation they have never seen? He must be a King from a very far away land…

“It’s hard to realize that the one standing before everyone is the same person as yesterday,” he kept saying, most of them not understand what was happening until he saw someone in the crowd looking directly at his eyes, gasping when he found whom it truly was.

“It’s our King!” he exclaimed all of the sudden, attracting the audience. “It’s him!” he screamed again, immediately bowing down as a form of respect. And little by little, they realized that it was indeed Yunho, following the guy that gave the news until all of them had their heads inclined.

“I know it seems surreal and that you might think I’m an impostor, but I can assure you that the one standing before you is me, Yunho, your King,” he began to say, overwhelmed by his own kingdom. He felt the love, the respect; he felt the loyalty.

But most importantly, he felt the hope.

“I want my kingdom to look after me as a sign of restoration,” he kept talking, knowing that they were indeed listening to his words. “We will show everyone in Eden and those kingdoms around us that even if we were forgotten since forever, we can start anew. Let them see what we have done in unity and peace. We will make them regret their rejection and their laughs. We will let them know how we were reborn from the ashes. We will teach them a lesson involving respect. We will let them know that we are who we are by not being better than them, but equal. We will not treat them the same way, but better, so they can understand who is the winner. A lot of changes will come to Élan and every single one of you will be part of it as the family we are. Thank you, Kingdom of Élan,” were his last words before stepping off the platform, seeing a smiling Jin at his right.

And that’s when he decided he was going to substitute Hyue, but at his own pace. He still needed to know how Hyue managed the kingdom. After all, he has the second-in-command and he needed to take them all back, or he would kill every single one of them. He was the King and he wouldn’t tolerate betrayals, it wasn’t the way it worked. He would make them know who is in charge and to respect him the same way they did to Hyue.

If not, blood would be the answer.

He began to walk towards his castle, his servants and other personnel following close behind. He heard the whispers, knowing some of them were unbelieving, but as time passed they would change. He had faith in his people; he had hope in this brand new world he just discovered and he needed all the power he could have.

He needed Jaejoong.

He sighed to himself, standing before the entrance of his castle. His two guards were there, blatantly looking at him as if he was nothing and it was normal. He began with his people, but most those who worked under him didn’t know his new appearance. They were born and made to serve; they weren’t suppose to leave the palace.

“Yunho, King of Élan,” he introduced himself and they were about to laugh when they saw the castle’s servants behind him. They immediately opened the gates, their surprising gazes not leaving him. Yunho simply smiled to them, reassuring that everything will be fine and that he understood why they were so reluctant to open the doors.

His footsteps were clear, stomping the ground in a beautiful way. He heard the gates being closed as he approached the main entrance, this one being opened without further questions. They just knew it was him and he smiled again. It seemed that his aura hasn’t changed and some people were able to see through his appearance, which comforted him.

But his mood faded away when he saw Hyue strangely looking at him, trying to find out whom he saw.

And their eyes locked, Hyue giving out a gasp everyone heard.

“Yunho?” he asked, his eyes opening bigger in disbelief.

What happened? Where was his beautifully but weakened King? Where was the man he actually loved and searched for him even in his sleep? Where was the man he actually loved and could control? It wasn’t him.

He refused to believe it.

That King standing in front of him was not his King.

“Surprised?” were Yunho’s words, stepping forward. Hyue couldn’t hide his astonishment, not muttering a single statement. “It’s okay. I would be surprised as well. However, I need you to guide me through everything like it was before,” he simply said, but Hyue saw disappointment hidden into that sentence.

And he felt afraid.

He felt really afraid.

“Sure,” was his answer, a fake smile covering his whole face. “Anything for my King,” was his plea, but he wasn’t happy; he was terrified of the change. He knew Yunho was hiding something beneath that wonderful smile. He knew it would be a fight against him and he wasn’t sure if he could win this time.

He was already exposed, it was a matter of seasons before the other knew what actually happened and when it came, he would be destroyed.

But he will always love him.

Yunho was his forevermore.

The King noticed his smile but didn’t say anything. After all, he needed his help. He trusted the other too much and it was his downfall. He was blinded by the pain, by the sorrow and gave him too much power. It was no one’s fault but his and he needed to carry on.

‘This is for you, Jaejoong…’ he thought to himself, while he followed Hyue for the first task of the day, a voice screaming inside his head.

“You brought eternal night to the world,” he heard Jaejoong spit out, his eyes full of tears and he stopped, feeling angriness and sadness spreading throughout his whole body while his eyes went strictly towards Hyue’s back.

After a while and in another realm, Jaejoong had lost the track of time completely. As well as he had begun to question not only his own existence but the entire being of world. Time did not make any sense anymore for what he could remember about himself was that he had been there since… forever. And that forever had no moment of the beginning. There was absolutely no starting point and nothing made sense anymore.

He was exhausted. Some vampires would come down to the dungeon once in awhile, presumably to check on the Fallen Guardian, but they quickly left after letting out a small sound of surprise. The blonde was not so sure what they were so shocked about. He assumed it must have considered his appearance but there was nothing he could see his reflection in. The vampire tried to examine his face with his dirty hands, trace every line and dip, but nothing new came in touch with his palms except for the thick metal muzzle...

The blonde stood up, metal chains hitting his eardrums as always. As he had been doing every now and then, he moved his ankles and wrists, keeping them from becoming numb. Jaejoong had not fed since before the last Gala Dinner (and he had no idea how many had already passed afterwards), but he felt fine. The only thing that stung was the unbelievably slowly healing wound left on his chest by Lilith. It’s not like he had been hurt very badly before, but he has witnessed other vampires getting severely hurt and healing very fast. Was his wound meant to go away slowly? Was it all because the Mother had left it?

The Mother… The blonde Fallen Guardian just laughed at that word now. What were her last words supposed to mean? How can Lilith not be Jaejoong’s mother? Would that explain why he was different? Was Lilith even anyone’s creator? Who or even what was behind this phenomenon they all addressed and adored as ‘the Mother?’

Honestly, Jaejoong was not even sure if he actually saw Lilith in her real monstrous form and heard her speak right there in the dungeon. Recently he had begun to hear and see things he doubted could ever be true. He was scared that he might be going nuts.

Whenever he thought how miserable his existence has become, he wished to just find peace and be happy. And every time that thought wormed its way inside his head, he felt himself appearing in another dungeon, much colder, much darker and much more… lifeless?

He could hear water running somewhere deeply hidden between the walls, dripping down the stones. The first time he had the vision, he could not hear anything although he tried hard. The next time he could hear a heart, beating somewhere in a distance; in an oddly and painfully slow pace. It could not have been a vampire. But what else if not a vampire for nothing else existed except for the nocturnal creatures?

The third time he heard a voice, it was meek and almost as if crying for help, but there was no way it could have been addressed to Jaejoong.

“Father,” he heard the same whisper for the fourth, and the fifth, and the sixth, and the nth time, “Help me.”

But Jaejoong was the one who needed help. He was the one who needed to be saved. And he was not a father to anyone.

That was when the Fallen Guardian knew.

He was miserable and eventually started to become hooked on the misery.

But it could not have been the end.


	11. Arcane

The King of Élan knew a lot of time has passed, but he lost count. He knew everything for controlling his kingdom by his own means, but he was weakening. He felt it in his walk, in his surroundings, in everything. He couldn’t say it out loud, but the blood was beginning to fade away and he felt afraid. He didn’t want to be the same as before, he didn’t want to embrace the pain again.

But most important of all was that he still couldn’t find Jaejoong.

He knew he wasn’t as powerful as other Kings in terms of influence. He had to hide himself and find information on his own, sometimes even put his own folks in danger, but he was desperate. It almost seemed that Jaejoong vanished in all the chaos. It almost seemed as if he was dead, but deep inside the King knew he wasn’t.

He knew that somehow and somewhere, Lilith was hiding him. He didn’t know why, but that so-called Mother of the Realm was a fucking bitch and decided that he wasn’t born to be happy. But guess what? He was going to find him and he was going to make her pay even if it cost him his entire life. The felling growing and blossoming inside of him was what kept him going.

After all, he always knew Lilith despised him.

Not for nothing was he so weak and had a second-in-command. Not for nothing they invited him to Eden; they wanted him to be remembered as the worst King in the phase of the Universe. They wanted him to make a fool of himself in front of everyone, but he couldn’t, thanking his own fears because of it. He did seem like asinine but they never knew his face until a few decades ago. He always hid under Hyue, but now he was above him.

It was about time he acted as the King.

And that made Hyue furious.

Both of them were walking towards the council's meeting. It was an assembly that happened every month. Yunho never went there, considering how weak and useless he was, but he has been going ever since coming back and everyone was surprised. They did recognize him right away, but they didn’t know what to expect from the King. Yunho was well-aware that most of the decisions were made by Hyue and that they accepted them as they came. He didn’t blame them; he would have done the same. That’s why ever since he has known, Hyue was in charge.

But that was in the past.

Hyue was no longer necessary and Yunho made sure of that.

“King,” they said in unison, bowing down to him. Yunho gave them a half smile, his tiny but powerful crown glowing on top of his hair. The King sat down, Hyue by his side and the counsel surrounding them.

“I have received a letter from the Kingdom of Obliué,” said one of the counsels, giving it to one of the servants so he could give it to the King. Yunho took it into his hands, noticing Hyue’s trembling.

That only indicated that he was nervous.

Something about that name triggered the second in command and he wanted to know why,

“Any idea as of why?” asked the King, his eyes skimming through the notice.

“Their King wants to talk to you,” was all the other said and Hyue tried his best to hide the horror reflecting in his face.

They couldn’t meet! He couldn’t permit that reunion to happen. Ever since he was in charge, every time that letter arrived he got rid of it and lied to Yunho. He always told him no one was interested in coming to Élan. No one wanted to be on Mother’s bad side and hence, avoided Élan. They thought it was enchanted, but it was him that made everyone believe that. He was the mastermind behind a lot of things that happened, but the King never knew.

He trusted him blindly.

But ever since he returned from Eden, not only his appearance changed but so did his mind. Yunho knew something was up and contradicted him in everything, even if he knew he was wrong. The leader did it to mess Hyue up and he was reaching his limit. Lilith wasn’t doing her job and the scum felt helpless. Years of effort were about to be sent down the drain and if that King appeared, it would be the end of the second in command.

Yunho looked at the vampire several times, trying to find the reason why it bothered him so much. He knew most of his lies, he knew most of the things he did to maintain himself in power while lying to people about the reason of Yunho’s disappearance. He never told them it was because he was weak, he always told them it was because he wasn’t interested. While Hyue made the people outside of the Realm love him, he made the people inside the castle to despise him, crossing him out as a good-for-nothing king, when a lot of the ideas his second in command gave them were his own.

He was bedded, but he wasn’t stupid.

And finding all of those lies hurt him. They did. He has lived with the other so many years and still, he betrayed him in the worst way possible.

But it was only a matter of time before the true ruler get rid of him.

“He always wanted to come and visit Élan, but has been unable to,” he began to say, earning the King’s attention. He never liked Hyue himself and even though he hasn’t been that fond of the King either, he tolerated him more than the other. He knew he who had to respect and he did, but Hyue’s ways of torturing people went beyond words.

And to think they needed to suffer forever was not the way.

“How come he was unable to?” asked Yunho all of the sudden, saying the words he was certain would shock the world. “No one wants to visit Élan.”

The whispers echoed through the room and the King knew, he just fucking knew how much of a motherfucker Hyue was.

“He has been writing for decades,” answered another counselor. “But we haven’t been able to arrange a meeting.”

“Why?” he stated, his voice turning cold.

“We needed your approval,”  answered the one that gave the news. “Even if the second in command wanted to, it needs your signature.”

“And how come I never received that request?” he furrowed his brows, trying to control the emotions.

He was about to slap the other.

“Hyue never wanted to,” were his words before all of them looked at the second in command in unison.

“He never said the reason why,” simply said Hyue, a facade covering his face. “In the rules, he needs to list why, where and how he wants to visit. He can’t come and go as he pleases.”

“But you never told your King that someone wanted to come,” he spitted back at Hyue, trying to be as calm as he could. He couldn’t blurt out that Hyue controlled his mind. He would look like a fool.

More than he already was.

“He’s not important,” were his words towards the King, not caring less if he looked rebellious.

“You don’t get to choose who’s important and who’s not,” Yunho spat out, standing up from his silver chair. “I don’t need a reason why, where and how someone wants to visit my own kingdom. I’m the King and what I say goes beyond the law. And if I permit him to come, I’ll handle it on my own,” he stated, all of them looking at the floor except for Hyue who was clenching his fists.

“Tell him he has my permission and I expect his arrival as soon as he can, prepare the rooms, a bouquet and a banquet for him. Everyone is dismissed; we will finish tomorrow” were his finals orders, the entire counsel leaving while the other two stayed.

“What is wrong with you?” said Hyue, standing up and placing himself in front of him as a method of defence. He was playing with fire, but he didn’t care. He had enough. Yunho was treating him like trash and it wasn’t the way it worked. Hyue felt as important as Yunho and he controlled a lot of people. If Yunho went against him, it wouldn’t end well.

“Nothing,” he simply said, directly looking at his eyes. “I’m just showing everyone who’s in charge.”

“I know who’s the King,” was his reply without even a stutter, “You don’t need to be like that. Where’s the kind King I know?”

“You buried him the day you decided to go against my wishes,” he spat out, remembering his long lost love and his horrid face when he disappeared from his arms.

“I was protecting you,” he almost shouted, but knew he had to control himself. “There was nothing wrong in that.”

“You were not protecting me, you were protecting your power and your manipulation of the Kingdom. Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I don’t know all the things you did to keep the power when you weren’t even the King? You made me feel loved outside, but inside I was despised. I was treated as worthless vampire and it’s because of you.”

“So now I’m at fault for your weakness?” he said, a bitter laugh coming out from his mouth. “I made this Kingdom stand. I made this Kingdom the way it is by myself. Heck, I could even been the King if I fucking wanted to! You were worth nothing!”

“But you couldn’t,” stated Yunho as a matter of fact, breaking the other to pieces. “That’s why you did all of this. Even if I was not the Mother’s favourite, she would never let you be the King. She needed someone who shecould control and so she made you feel like you were a king without giving you the title and there was me, as stupid as possible thinking you were indeed my friend.”

“I LOVE YOU!” he shouted at him and Yunho froze.

What did he just say?

“I have loved you since the beginning of times! Everything I did before and everything I do it’s because I love you!” were his last words before the tears caressed his cheeks.

“And I love another. Everything I do and everything I will do is for him,” was all Yunho said before turning around and leaving Hyue alone in the dark, the tears dropping on the floor like a sad song accompanying the violin.


	12. Kiss of the Serpent

At another realm not far from Élan, was a King. His stylish black hair and pale skin mixing together in harmony. He had dark circles around his eyes, but it was due to mere exhaustion. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop; he needed to keep working. For the first time in decades, he’s going to another kingdom; to a land he always wanted to touch. His cloak was of deep green colour, accompanied by a softer grey tunic and white shirt. His crown sat at his side, kissed by the Mountains. He liked watching it, but never liked to wear it on his head.

 

It was heavy and it made him feel too important.

 

He didn’t want to be important, he wanted to be a common vampire without a lot of obligations, but he knew it wasn’t meant to be. He was responsible for his people and responsible for the forgiveness. He needed to be a strong king and demonstrate that they were one of the best even if from far away land. And he liked that, he dreaded for the challenge; never giving up was his motto and ultimate goal. So far, he has been keeping it very close.

 

“My King,” he heard his second in command say, heading towards him after bowing down. “It’s time for your dinner,” were his words, before giving him a cup filled with blood.

 

“Thanks,” he said to the other, before watching him leave. The King watched the cup carefully, his eyes focused on the thick liquid inside it. It almost looked black, but it wasn’t. It was a rich, deep red that drove everyone nuts. It was that type of blood one needed to be strong and delighted.

 

But not him.

 

There was nothing that lead him through it. For the ruler, it was simply blood that was drawn specially for him. Hence, he should be drinking it, but he wasn’t. He liked to go against the rules, he always did whatever he wanted and how he wanted. No one could tell him otherwise.

 

And who could?

 

He was the leader and in his entire kingdom, they were against the same figure, waiting for its fall.

 

He stood up from his marvelous chair and went straight to his window, opening it completely as the dark skies surrounded him. He placed the cup on the margins, watching the ravens come and drinking from it without asking for permission. The King smiled while the thoughts came to his mind, saying them for the whole world to know.

 

“We will be invisible,” were his words, watching the ravens fall in despair after immediately tasting the liquid, “While raising the blinds, we will guide you from the darkness to the light as we write noughts till the end of time. It’s time to come and surf the clouds to become undone and meet beyond the horizon,” were his last words as hundreds of ravens fell at his feet, taking each one of them and draining them until there was no blood left in the feathered bodies.

 

At the same time, in the putrescent dungeons of Eden, the blonde Fallen Guardian was starting to really feel invisible. His mind played tricks on him and time had become a touchy subject. Jaejoong had no clue how much time had passed since he got here. Just like he had no idea how many times he had already had the same vision. Even now, laying on the wet cold floor, his face all twisted in confusion and sickening feeling of longing, the vampire had same picture playing like a broken record.

 

“Father,” the same weak voice called, “Please.”

 

Jaejoong grunted. This time the dream was too vivid and the strange creature begging for help was getting on his nerves. The hung figure repeated same words again, this time a bit more desperately and a shiver ran down Jaejoong’s spine. Suddenly, he felt as if a rat was walking on him and he opened his eyes, sitting up quickly.

 

“Finally, you’re awake,” he heard a familiar voice and only then focused on the figure in front.

 

It was just Junsu’s fingers playing with his hair.

 

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how many moments had passed since the last vampire stopped by to check up on him but it always were just guards, so he was in a sense happy to see his friend. The blonde wanted to smile but the muzzle was a great obstacle. He was thankful when Junsu quickly took it off. The prisoner had spent hours trying to find the solution and was surprised when the red-haired seemed to know very well where to press.

 

“The guards didn’t lie, you actually do look like it’s your first day here,” Junsu chuckled with a sad tone, “Well, maybe a bit too dirty. Good thing I brought this.”

 

He motioned to a bowl of water with an already wet cloth and wasted no time in beginning to wash his unlucky friend. The blonde tried to speak out, he had so many questions, but his throat failed; he was too thirsty.

 

“Relax,” Junsu said quickly, cleaning the vampire’s forehead, “Let me talk,” to this the other just nodded slightly, crossing his legs so that he could sit more comfortably with the Fallen Guardian kneeling in front of him, “I was searching for you for so long… I kept asking the Mother every time another Gala approached, but she waved it off, said you committed a sin and I will never see you again,” Junsu stopped, rinsing the cloth and moving to the prisoner’s jaw and neck, “I searched every corner of the palace and the gardens. I was so scared that the Mother has done something to you… something irreversible. But last week I heard some guards talking about a Fallen Guardian who had been locked up and left to starve but hadn’t changed even a bit. I knew it must be you, so I just followed them.”

 

Jaejoong swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by all the news. He was touched with what Junsu did for him, he must have risked his own being by coming down to the dungeons… The blonde almost got carried away, enjoying the water reviving his skin and thinking hard of what to say as a loud gasp interrupted.

 

“Jaejoong, what happened?” he looked at his friend and saw him pointing at the still fresh wound on his chest.

 

“Mother, she,” the Fallen Guardian tried to form a proper sentence in a long time, “She did that when she threw me here and it hasn’t healed ever since...”

 

There was a long silence in the dark room. Junsu’s body froze and didn’t dare to move an inch. He didn’t even remove his hand holding the cloth, pressed against the middle of vampire’s chest. Soon, tears began running down his cheeks and Jaejoong panicked. He grabbed the red-haired friend’s hand with his own, squeezing it tightly.

 

“I,” the crying Fallen Guardian began, “I don’t want to lose you,” Jaejoong wanted to just let the vampire weep, but he seemed to contain himself just fine and within mere seconds, the crying noise died with Junsu pulling something small from his jacket, “Maybe this will help?”

 

Jaejoong studied what the other held in his hand. It was a small glass tube with thick red liquid inside. There was no question that it contained blood but the blonde had no idea who’s it was as the tube was securely fit with a cork. He threw the vampire a questioning look and waited for the explanation.

 

“It’s the blood which the Mother always gives you. The last time you fed and spilled a lot of it, so I gathered what I could while Mother was occupied.”

 

The last experience of drinking the blood from the golden grail was not very pleasant for the blonde but he was too thirsty and emotionally drained to think twice. He snatched the small tube and poured all the liquid inside his mouth without hesitating even for a split moment.

 

“I’ll get you out of here,” the vampire with red hair cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks, running his thumb over the little trail of blood on the corner of his lips, “I promise.”

 

“What are you doing?” the other whispered, overwhelmed by the already forgotten taste of blood and sudden closeness of another Fallen Guardian.

 

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago but will never be able to explain.”

 

With that said, Junsu pressed a firm kiss onto the lips of the chained vampire. He wasn’t expecting the other to react quickly so he didn’t linger long. He left before the blonde could gather his emotions.

 

Afterall, he just did what Lilith ordered had told him to do.

 

That day, however, the atmosphere in the kingdom of Elan was happier. It was only the matter of few hours before the King of Obliué appeared. Yunho prepared a lot for his arrival and he had to admit he was feeling excited. As far as he could recall, no one has been willing to step into Élan and to have a visitor of that magnitude was something that needed to be celebrated. And also, it demonstrated the rebirth of his own Kingdom.

 

He knew most of his people were happy, but he couldn't say how many. After all, Hyue was part of his kingdom and sulking ever since his confession.

 

But the King didn't feel anything. He didn't feel sadness, he didn't feel love, he felt nothing. That scared him, but there were too many lies beneath his second hand and he was sure that prevented him from feeling empathy towards the other. He just hoped that nothingness didn't last forever.

 

He was in his bedroom, surrounded by the most extensive darkness. The royal blue decorated the walls, the sheets and every inch of his body. He liked living in the obscure. He liked being engulfed by what they called sadness.

 

And as he walked around while touching the velvet curtains, he felt his memory giving him glimpses of a scenario he had never seen, felt or heard in his entire lifetime.

 

The sunset reflected the city. The colors mixing with the peak of the mountains. The fresh air caressing their cheeks as droplets of rain fell. The clouds were so happy they demonstrated their feelings by crying, attaching themselves to the soon blue and purple sky.

 

A silhouette was sitting down, his hands embracing another body. They matched perfectly, his hands covered by a softer ones.

 

“... in love with me,” he heard the voice say, not clearly distinguishing whom it was.

 

“But you are mine,” he heard the voice replying, a voice he was sure it was his.

 

“I know and I will forever be, I'm just afraid something bad would happen.”

 

And Yunho gasped, beginning to cough endlessly.

 

What was that? What exactly were the memories he just saw? And why that figure felt like Jaejoong?

 

He ran his hands through his hair as a sign of frustration. He was not okay. His mind was making up things just because he felt like dying. He thought his physical pain was the worst thing that has ever happened to him, but he found something else that destroyed him to pieces.

 

Not having Jaejoong.

 

He sat down, hiding his face in his hands. He was desperate, he was reaching his point. He just didn't know what to do.

 

And while he sulked into his own misery, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed for the nth time that day and stood up, walking towards the door and opening it suddenly, not giving a chance to the other to present himself or anything.

 

“Is he here?” was Yunho’s question and the other simply nodded, bowing to him as a sign of respect.

 

“Walk me to the guest,” were his orders and the other complied.

 

They walked in complete silence, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the halls. Soon, some guards accompanied them along the way. It was a matter of minutes before he reached his destination, opening the gates to the main hall. The King of Élan smiled, walking straight to whom he knew was the other King.

 

He didn't have fancy clothes, he didn't even wear his crown but he just knew. He had that aura and comforting soul that led his heart to him.

 

When the King arrived, he smiled to the other and he responded with a smile.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” said the King of Obliué, extending his hand to Yunho.

 

“Likewise,” the homeowner answered, shaking the hand as a pact.

 

He immediately knew that the other King had a lot more to offer than he thought of. He felt some furious eyes nailing his back, but he liked it. He wanted them to know that he was, indeed, the master and the commander.

 

“I hope you enjoy your visit,” said the possible eldest, while the other couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Oh, I sure will,” was his response while he looked at a certain person behind Yunho’s back. “I brought something to you and pardon me if I don’t give it to you now, but it’s a secret.”

 

Yunho definitely liked this guy.

 

And the night settled itself while the two Kings spent their time talking. Most of the servants and guards left to their chambers, while others came to substitute those who left. However, the only one who never disappeared was Hyue. He was watching the other King’s movements. He seemed fishy; he never liked that guy and that simply was one of the main reason he didn’t want him to come. But of course, Yunho had to be stupid enough to let him come.

 

The King didn’t care about him anymore.

 

Hyue felt the tears blurring his vision. He was feeling so useless and unimportant. He has stood so many years beside the King, ordering around, taking care of his sickness. They were together in his own sick mind. They ruled together while he pampered him to no end. But no, ever since he went to Eden on his own, leaving him completely destroyed, he was a whole different person. He wasn’t the Yunho he loved.

 

He wasn’t his King.

 

“What made you choose Élan?” asked the King all of the sudden, interrupting Hyue’s train of thoughts. The King of Obliué just smiled, thinking how to break the news without scaring the other.

 

“I have always been fascinated with forbidden things,” he answered, his eyes meeting the second in command. The other simply returned the eye contact, emotionless.

 

But the King of Obliué knew he was a turmoil inside.


	13. Virtue and Vice

A few days after Junsu visited the blonde Fallen Guardian, it was time for the next Gala Dinner, which also meant time to visit the Mother for blood. He went up the spiral stone staircase, leading to the chambers. It’s been awhile since Jaejoong was locked up, but it was still weird for Junsu not to feel his presence whenever he went to feed. The blonde’s chambers were right next to the Mother’s, so every time he climbed up the tower, the deity was in one room and the outcast Fallen Guardian was in the next one. Just not these days...

Junsu sighed and pushed the heavy doors of Lilith’s residence open. The female was floating in her divinity and glowing like always, even when she just laid in bed, her skin already healed from the bites left by other Fallen Guardians and perfect like always.

“My child,” she cooed as every time, not moving an inch, only beckoning the vampire to come closer.

The red-haired complied, approaching the deity quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed and let her stroke his face in a caring manner. She beamed at the Fallen Guardian, showing her white sharp teeth. The warm smile made Junsu’s gut twist. He felt relaxed and in high spirits. He was so whipped but he didn’t realise it.

“Mother,” he spoke, “Why did you punish Jaejoong?

Lilith sighed but hid her enmity well. She was beyond annoyed by the vampire’s constant questions about the blonde. It made her wish she could just rip Junsu’s heart out and get done with him. But she had to look content and loving.

“My sweet child, if I allow those who disobey to run free, others will follow,” she answered, smiling softly.

“But his wound–” the vampire began to say but was interrupted immediately.

“Mind is a dangerous thing. It’s all in his head.”

“But I saw the wound, too! It was so big, gaping red hole right where the heart is.”

Of course he saw the wound; Lilith wanted him to see it, to think he knew where Jaejoong was hidden or how to get there, to hear guards talking about it. She knew what one’s mind could do, she knew all the tricks and all the secrets. How, if played right, it can lead one mad and destroy everything or turn the whole universe upside down. Afterall, she learned from the very best.

“Feed, my dear,” the Mother cut his blabbering off once again.

Junsu felt uneasy and restless but he couldn’t go against the Mother’s wishes and orders. He wet his lips once before bending closer, practically leaning against the deity’s body, and biting into the delicate flesh without much courtesy. It was too much of a habit now anyways.

He savoured the blood on his tongue, though it wasn’t very pleasant for him. Junsu sometimes felt as if he was drinking his own blood. Although, no matter how conflicted he started to feel sometimes, it never lasted long, especially when he was around the Mother. She seemed to be able to control his emotions and mental state as she pleased. But the more blood he consumed, the more lost he was. His eyes rolled back into his head, vision blurring and images switching. He was so sure about the things he had done – stealing the mysterious blood from the grail, feeding it to Jaejoong, kissing him. Yet it appeared as if there was another self within him and that one had done nothing in the past but just spend all the time next to the Mother.

Junsu was lost and walking circles in a dangerous maze. There was only that many tricks his mind could bear…

Yet, he couldn’t ponder over his troubling mind too much, he had over duties to carry and so he got ready to leave to the kingdom of Elan.

In which, Yunho had to admit the days with the other King were quite interesting and glorious. He was well-respected and had a lot of stories to share. Also, Yunho found out that just like his, the other king’s realm had also been forgotten. His people had a valuable thinking of self-respect and intolerance towards the supposed Mother, but they preferred to live their lives without even thinking of her. He preferred to call it community instead of a realm; they all knew each other. It was pretty weird for Yunho to actually get to know someone who shared his pain.

They were walking side by side, accompanied by the guards; each one of them protecting their King. They were talking about completely random things, nothing related to the leadership.

However, they were briefly interrupted by one of Yunho's servants.

"It's time to feed, my King," was his announcement and Yunho simply nodded, watching him leave shortly after. The guest King bit his lip, trying not to say anything.

Yunho couldn't feed. He hated it, for it would only make him weaker and he would return to his old self. He loved feeling the breeze and walking around like it was nothing. Sure, he hasn't eaten in more than two months, but he still felt good, although he knew he was weakening as time passed. He just decided to ignore it. He really wanted to never taste the awful blood on his tongue again. 

He hated the red-haired Fallen Guardian and his poisonous blood.

He hated his own ridiculous existence.

And he hated the Mother for taking Jaejoong away.

He sighed for the nth time that day, knowing that soon the Deity will send assigned vampires to Elan. Yunho needed to think fast and find a solution how to refuse the currently assigned Fallen Guardian’s blood. The Mother will probably become furious and start a war if she finds out he had become so strong and powerful. He never realised that the problem was not him, but the blood of the specific Fallen Guardian.. He was too blinded by the pain. But now his new life has given him the gift of thinking beyond his mind and he had begun to question his fate.

Yunho was pretty certain that the blood was poisonous..

The other King looked at him, a half smile covering his face. He came with a plan to help the king of Elan, but couldn't unveil the plan yet. It would seem too obvious. He needed the other to actually succumb and then he would try to save him. He knew it would work; it worked for him and did wonders. But patience was the key; there wasn't anything he could do for now.

"I'll wait for you in my chambers," stated the King of Obliué before leaving. However, he saw Yunho's pleading eyes, keeping the eye contact and stopped in his footsteps, turning around.

"It may seem silly of me but I never asked for your name," he said, lips curved into a smile.. The other King caught it; it said to please help him to get through it and that he had no choice. He simply smiled back, reassuring him that it will be fine. 

"Yoochun," he announced, turning around again. "And I'll await for you," were his final words before leaving completely, as Yunho heard the small steps of the Fallen Guardian entering the place.

The King of Élan composed himself as much as he could and gave the best smile he could to the other. The Fallen Guardian shockingly looked at him, but didn't say a word; offering his neck to the King. He simply went and grabbed him by the hair, hearing a hiss from the other. He knew it hurt and that's exactly what he wanted. He loathed the fact that the Mother controlled him using a stupid Fallen Guardian and he couldn't do anything about it. Disobeying the rules meant ruthless death and even if he wanted to embrace it, he had to find Jaejoong before that. 

He had to.

Yunho sighed to himself and hastily buried his long and sharp fangs in the offered flesh. He closed his eyes in complete disgust. Never before had he focused on the feelings that were transmitted through the blood, but it made so much sense this time. There it was...  regret, sadness, anger, and terror. He felt all the negative emotions he could imagine just from a single bite. Maybe this was the clue; perhaps this was what made him feel like he was dying everyday.

The King drank as little as possible, because he was well aware of the fact he would just throw it all out later. That blood was plain abhorrence. It left him with nothing else but displeasure. When he was done with feeding, the Fallen Guardian immediately left. Yunho soon fled the room too, his legs trembling all the way. His mind was a revolt and his body was rejecting every single drop. He just hoped he could arrive to Yoochun’s bedroom before collapsing in the hallway in front of guards and servants. He didn't want anyone to see the obvious…

He didn't want them to know what effect the blood had on him.

And he didn't want to give Hyue the pleasure of acting as if he owed Élan again.

Yunho's vision was becoming blurry. He barely saw anything of his surroundings, but he had to continue. He couldn't flatter. He was feeling nauseous, the blood coming up his throat, but he held it in. He was sure his steps were confident and quick, but he felt like dying. With every breath he took, he felt his insides burn.

But then, the King of Obliué’s chambers were just right in front of him. He knocked a few times and the door opened right away. Yunho grabbed onto the door frame, his hands trembling and legs barely moving to get inside. The other king shut and locked the door as soon as the other was inside. 

Then, Yunho lost it.

His legs gave in, his knees hit the hard floor and he threw up, all the blood he just drank coming out. It burned, ached and hurt so much, Yunho broke out i sweat. He hated disclosing his weakness to others, especially the royals, but he needed someone to be there and reassure him. He needed Yoochun to save him.

The King of Obliué ran towards the sick leader, helping him to stand up and walk to the bed. He laid him there and then went to search for the remedy. Yunho moaned and shivered from the pain. He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as a sad vision blackened his mind. 

"I love you… Why did you leave me with all the sorrow? There's no light… I only see darkness… My forever is gone and I can't reach it..."

"Come back," blabbered Yunho, his body drenched in sweat. "It lies in me… It lies in me… I left you with a wound that always bleeds… But I'll be there… I'll be there..."

Yoochun forcefully opened the king’s mouth and made him swallow another type of blood, hoping that this one would mend with his body. He knew it could be rejected as well, but he was just hoping that wouldn't happen. He listened to Yunho's pain and sorrows, while he prepared for the worst but as the seconds passed, he smiled to himself.

The worst never came.

The King's body eventually went to normal, the sweating going away and his breathing becoming even. He still looked exhausted and weak, but he didn't look like dying. Yoochun smiled more, knowing the other just needed to rest before he could be fully conscious again. He knew there was no way Yunho could be as strong as before; nothing was better than actual blood from one particular blond vampire, but it was better than nothing.

If he survived since forever, so could he.

"This is worse than I imagined," Yoochun murmured under his breath, watching the other slowly drift away to the dreamland, "That fucking bitch.”


	14. The Forgotten

 

When Yunho woke up, he was startled by the surroundings for he was pretty sure he wasn't in his own bed. The colour of the sheets was a mix of teal and black, dots of silver covered the furniture. He blinked a few times to get used to the things around and only then he felt a very familiar figure beside him. The King turned his head to the side, getting a better look at the other and was quite surprised to see him.

 

It was Yoochun.

 

"You slept a lot," were the other King's words. "If I didn't knew about it, I would have left you for dead."

 

The King of Elan laughed at the remark, accommodating himself until he was sitting under the blanket, his back resting against the pillows.

 

"I don't remember much… do you mind telling me?" were his first words followed by a small chuckle.

 

"You came here throwing blood," stated Yoochun and the royal sighed, glimpses of the scene coming back.

 

"I am truly sorry for the mess..." he said, his eyes following the trails of dried blood covering the wooden floor. "It was never my intention to do so."

 

"Why did you feed from that Fallen Guardian if his blood makes you feel that way?" was the other's response, not ignoring his sorriness but he just followed his instincts. He needed to know before spilling the beans.

 

"I have no other choice," began to carefully speak the King, not seeing any gateway. "I couldn't go to the herbalist neither could I deny it. I'm the King and I'm supposed to follow the rules, not even once doubting the Mother's decisions. I always knew she disliked me but I never knew why. Heck, I even considered it a punishment for something I did, which I clearly don't remember," he paused for a bit, but then continued. "That blood always tasted bad, but it kept me alive to a certain extent after all. I wanted to ask her why I was hideous while everyone seemed just fine, but I never had the chance to. I couldn't even leave this place without dying."

 

"But I defied the odds," he laughed. "I went to Eden and came back, but I became weaker from a simple trip, where I met the most beautiful Fallen Guardian I have ever laid my eyes on," Yunho confessed, a smile appearing on his face. “It seemed as if I was close to turning into dust, but a young herbalist lady helped me to get back on my feet and so I flew to the following Gala Dinner, searching for that Fallen Guardian, going against everyone's wishes and I came back powerful, strong and handsome," he left out some details, not wanting to share what he and Jaejoong experienced together.

 

"I have to admit I was scared of going forward. I knew this brand new power would make me doubt a lot more than I did before and I didn't want to. After all, I still wanted to be The Mother’s child, but I couldn't. I knew that the blood of the Fallen Guardian she has appointed to me is poison and me meeting the blonde Fallen Guardian only confirmed it. The vampire I must feed from is full of blood filled with all negativity. My body rejects it, but a few months have passed without me drinking a single drop. The Mother would have gotten suspicious so I had to do feed."

 

"But I don't feel that weak, which is weird. I am not powerful either, but I don't feel like dying," was his confession before looking directly at the other's face.

 

"I gave you animal blood," said Yoochun while he saw Yunho's eyes growing bigger, a lot of questions filling his troubled mind.

 

"I knew you were going to surrender," he began to explain, trying to clarify the other's inquiries. "I didn't see you, not even once, feeding from a Fallen Guardian like we are supposed to do. I was, indeed, getting dubious about your new power, but something told me to wait, which I did. When that servant came, I immediately knew you couldn't hide anymore and that you would need to do it. That's why I told you to come to my chambers and that I'll definitely help you."

 

"Why?" he asked, waiting to hear the worst.

 

But instead, he was shocked at Yoochun's revelation.

 

"I left early because I used to feed from him as well," he began to explain, confusing the other even more. "The Fallen Guardian assigned to you is the same one assigned to me. His name is Junsu and his blood did the same thing to me, but I was smarter than him or the Mother and so I began to drink animal blood. It took a while for me to recuperate from his venom, but I saw that I was getting stronger and wasn’t as weak. My hair changed, my eyes changed and so did the color of my skin. Sure, it's not as good as feeding from another vampire, but it's better than drinking from him."

 

"His presence is like a nightmare haunting you covered in hatred," he sighed. "But instead of drinking from him, I made a deal and I am over it”

 

"What deal?" Yunho asked again and Yoochun smirked.

 

"I told Mother I wanted to be Forgotten."

 

Forgotten. That was, apparently, a term reserved not only for kings. Or at least that’s what Jaejoong thought. He stood by a muddy wall, brushing his fingers along the surface. The blonde vampire wasn’t really afraid anymore. He got accustomed to the darkness and doom. All he really felt these days was pure hatred towards no one else but the Monster, who hurt him and put him in the vicious cycle of penance. The Mother whose child he was not.

 

The Fallen Guardian had realised that to some level he was the guilty one for being in the current situation. He knew it was a punishment for disobeying the Deity and seeking an adventure, more precisely, meeting a King and making love with him, letting the royal taste his blood.

 

Yet, so much hating was inside him now. It drove the vampire to the verge of sanity, testing it. The loath ripped his mind apart, which had become diseased. That didn’t stop Jaejoong from holding onto the hate and scolding the hand which fed and kept him alive. It had all come crashing down on him and he felt alone and torn apart. But even at such place he was glad to be left alone. He wasn’t sure what he would say to Lilith, if he ever saw her again. Now the blonde was just an angry mouth with a broken heart.

 

“Father,” the voice rang and Jaejoong groaned loudly.

 

The one thing he could never get used to was the pleading words echoing through the place more and more often. The tone of a young soul that didn’t belong to a vampire, but the Fallen Guardian couldn’t figure it out for he never knew of creatures other than the nocturnal ones.

 

There was a child within him.

 

And the child was trying to reach him.

 

Before Yoochun could explain his words, he saw Yunho hissing, his eyes turning white completely. The King arched his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He knew exactly what was happening. He had gone through the eye-opening visions before and he still had them from time to time. Some episodes were easy to understand, yet some were still a mystery. Yoochun figured that Yunho might be experiencing this for the first time.

 

The guest royalty had learned to control it. He enclosed himself in a room whenever he felt the memories coming forth. He didn’t let anyone disturb him or find out what was happening. It was his own torture and pleasure. The vampire didn't share those visions with anyone; he was selfish for those moments and he loved it.

 

It would save him from the pain and betrayal.

 

Yunho began to blabber; his words didn’t make any sense. Heck, the sober royal guest was sure those were not even complete sentences or a language. But he felt the pain and the loneliness haunting Yunho. It was to the point it even made him feel uncomfortable. He hissed along with the King, something coming to his mind within the way.

 

And he didn’t like it.

 

_ “Yunho…” the weak vampire asked for him several times. His voice sounded hoarse after being used to call for the King forever but the other was not responding. His pleading was reaching only the desolation. _

 

_ "Where are you?" was the lost creature’s biggest inquiry. He really wanted for Yunho to answer; he wasn't giving up. He shouldn't give up. Without him, he was nothing; he was a mere water droplet in the middle of nowhere. The royal engulfed his whole body, mind and soul and he couldn't let him go. It was impossible. _

 

_ "Just give me an answer..." he begged, his mind fogged with the sadness. "For the first time, tell me nothing happened… For the first time, let me hear, at least, your heartbeat..." _

 

_But the resounding silence was above him. Not even the wind wanted to speak on its behalf._

 

And that's when he found the darkness.

 

Yunho gasped, his feelings giving up as the tears caressed his cheeks. Yoochun grabbed his own chest, the pain not wanting to leave his body. He has never felt sorrow like that before. It was beyond his knowledge; it was beyond words. He couldn't explain it. There weren't utterances in the world to describe what he just felt.

 

And it didn't help that Yunho began to sob.

 

"What's happening?" he asked himself, wanting the memories to stop. They were haunting him non-stop. The darkness whitering the emotions while he faded away. "Why is it not stopping?"

 

_ He was sitting down, the sunset settling down. The colors perfectly mixed with each other while he looked nowhere. It looked beautiful, but to him it sounded like nothing else was left. He couldn't hear the rain nor the birds. He couldn't sense his suffering and he was lost. He was entirely lost while his soul was trying to find for the impossible. _

 

_ "Why are you so sad?" a mysterious voice asked, its silhouette unclear. The other half-smiled, his face succumbed in agony. _

 

_ "Sometimes, I feel like I don't really belong," were his first words, the tears falling from his eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's real at all..." _

 

_ "You are more than you think," tried to convince the other. _

 

_ And as he wanted to talk, it began to rain. It was slow, just the droplets falling here and there at first, then it  began to pour hard. The vampire closed his eyes again as he sighed, the same black story repeating in his head. _

 

_ 'Raindrops falling from the heaven and I couldn't remember them,' he thought to himself, but then the voiced embroidered deep in his heart answered: _

 

_ 'They take away our misery and I feel them in my heart… Why did you leave me? I'm trying to keep in the last breath, but yet you are not here… There's no light, there's no sound. Where's your voice? Is this the way it's going to be? I'm so sorry…' _

 

When the storm stopped, he was the King bawling on the floor, only a word repeating over and over again.

 

"Jaejoong..." and Yoochun opened his eyes in disbelief, the tears covering his cheeks once again. "Where is Jaejoong..."

 


	15. The Betrayal

After having the small talk with Yoochun, the King of Elan left guest chambers and began to walk towards his own. He knew the other needed to sleep since he was up most of the time watching over the sick ruler. He ordered some servants to clean the floor spotless and didn't respond to the inquiries of the blood splattered all over it. As he stepped out hallway, he immediately sensed some guards following him, but this time he stood quiet. He let them be.

 

While walking, he saw Hyue. He looked fragile and in pain, but it didn't matter to Yunho. Although deep inside he knew he still cared, he preferred to ignore his own feelings. Hyue was bringing him sorrow and he needed to let him go for his own good. The royal couldn't have him around anymore, but he needed more time. He couldn’t just get rid of him that soon, not when he still had a lot of power around Élan.

 

“Did you have your meal, my Majesty?” asked Hyue out of curiosity, a feeble smile plastered on his face.

 

“Yes,” he simply stated, no motion whatsoever coming out from his voice.

 

“I'm happy to see that the body is dealing well with it,” were his last words before giving a small bow and going away, leaving Yunho in a rage.

 

He wasn't stupid.

 

He saw surprise in that face. It almost seemed as if the vampire wanted Yunho to be weak forever. He didn't know that he could drink animal blood to survive. Heck, he didn't even know that existed! Sure, he was aware of the fact that there were tons of ravens and small birds, but there was nothing big enough. There were some rare animals in few kingdoms. But overall one could say that vampires were the only creatures walking on the surface.

 

Yunho sighed and continued his path, the longing eyes of the other penetrating his back.

 

Hyue stood there for a long time, his whole body trembling. He was mad; he was pissed off. How could the King look and act like nothing happened after drinking from that stupid Fallen Guardian? It shouldn't have happened that way. He should be weak, ugly and smiling at him. He shouldn't be that powerful and upright.

 

It didn't make sense.

 

And he knew that King of Obliué had a lot to do with it.

 

He knew he had to wait before approaching him, but he was blinded by hatred. He couldn't see beyond the derision. He just wanted to make everything the way it was before, whem it was perfect.

 

And he damned Lilith. He cursed the Deity with all his might.

 

This was her fault.

 

Hyue ran towards the guest chambers, and it took him seconds to reach the closed entrance. He hit the door several times, tears wetting his eyes. The rage was consuming every inch of his soul. He wasn't thinking straight.

 

The vampire saw a smiley but sleepy King, welcoming him but he grabbed him by the neck, taking him by surprise. He began to choke him but Yoochun was calm, not saying anything and not doing anything, irritating Hyue even more.

 

“What did you do to him?!” he asked, his hands tightening around and digging into the flesh.

 

But Yoochun didn't respond. He knew he was losing the precious air and it was bothersome. He didn’t like it. He wanted his lungs to get all of the breeze. However, the other was not letting him go anytime soon.

 

“He is supposed to be weak and fragile,” Hyue began to say, the tears falling from his eyes. “He is supposed to be submissive and yielding… But you did something… He’s not like before!” the second in command screamed at him.

 

The pressure around the king’s neck weakened with seconds. Yoochun could freely breathe, coughing few times at first. He caressed his neck with his long and polished nails, noticing a small line covering it.

 

But he remained silent.

 

“Answer me!” he shouted again, this time shoving the king back.

 

Huye needed a goddamned answer. He needed to know what was happening to his Yunho and no one was giving him what he wanted, leaving him restless as if he was looking for a needle in the dark. The vampire’s tears were speaking for him, but the King didn’t see any sincerety in that hopelessness.

 

He just saw betrayal and agony. The second on command felt betrayed because he thought he could have the King dancing to his tune forever and he saw agony because he felt helpless. Huye knew that nothing was going the way it was supposed to and he also knew that nothing would be like before. Yoochun loved it; he loved seeing the terrible vampire that way. The King of Obluee was enamored by the desperation and angst. He wasn’t a sadistic man and he didn’t like seeing people suffering, but Hyue was another deal.

 

Huye was the definition of a hypocrite.

 

“Are you giving Yunho’s blood to Lilith?” this time, the words came from Yoochun and the other stood quiet, the tears still falling. “Don’t think I didn’t see you coming into my chambers while Yunho lied unconscious. It only took three minutes of me leaving for you to take your time.”

 

“That doesn’t concern you,” was his reply, followed by a chuckle from the royal, only making his blood boil.

 

“It doesn’t,”  he responded, a smirk forming on his face. “But you should have hoped Yunho never heard this.”

 

And that’s when Hyue gasped, turning around quickly. The King of Elan stood at the door, his face not giving away his feelings. His temples seemed serene, but he was a turmoil inside. He knew Hyue was wicked, but his soul had the faith of his senses being a lie. He couldn’t see it before, but ever since his transformation happened a lot of things changed around him. The King gained the ability to see more.

 

But he still had a small tiny hope of being wrong.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t.

 

Hyue was a snake. He has been betraying the leader since the beginning of the world and he was too blind to see it.

 

“Is that true, Hyue?” the host asked like it was a mere question, but the other two knew it meant more than that. His voice sounded remorseful, accompanied by sorrow.

 

“He’s your King,” said Yoochun, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Never lie to the Majesty.”

 

“Yes,” the warrior answered, knowing he lost the war. After years of hiding, everything went away and was against him. No matter what he said or what he tried to prove, they wouldn’t believe him. There was nothing else to hide. “Every time you are unconscious, I take your blood to Lilith.”

 

“Why?” he asked, trying to see common sense or at least something to guide him through regret.

But he knew he wasn’t going to like his response.

 

He never thought that coming back to Yoochun’s chambers was going to be his ultimate betrayal.

As soon as he heard Hyue’s steps changing direction, he knew something was about to happen.

 

“It was our pledge,” was Huye’s reply, a sad smile appearing on his lips. “I let her borrow your blood so that you would stay weak and beautiful by my side… I never wanted to know her reason, I just wanted to be with you and--”

 

“Lies,” the king interrupted him, grabbing him by the neck.

 

Yunho dug his nails into the flesh of Huye’s neck. The other just hissed in pain, trying to follow the hands and pry them away but to no avail. There was nothing left fighting for and there was no way out.

 

“I even thought of letting you run away but not after all you’ve done,” said Yunho, his hands tightening the grip. “How could you lie to my face?” he asked one last question, knowing that at any time, the blood would splatter all over the place.

 

Hyue closed his eyes, the tears caressing his cheeks. He was becoming weaker as time passed and he was in pain. He was in absolute agony.

 

He began to scream in anguish as he felt the claws tearing his neck apart, the flesh being teared apart little by little. He continued the heartbreaking shouts while his fists clenched. He tried to handle the sorrow, but it was too overwhelming. It was too much for him to handle. He couldn’t.

 

And suddenly, all the misery was gone. For the first time in eternity, he felt at peace. Everything that was within his soul, flew far, far away from where he stood. The happiness he sensed may have been a lie, but he was grateful. He could never be with Yunho again, but he didn’t have to live a double life anymore.

 

At least, he was leaving and Yunho would never forget him.

 

He was on the bad side of the heart, but at least he would be remembered, right?

 

He just hoped for that.

 

He just wanted for his long lost love to cherish him...

 

“Pay the price for your betrayal,” was Yunho’s last sentence, feeling the blood colouring and warming his hands, Hyue’s head falling to the ground and his body falling down, completely separated. Yoochun closed the eyes; he never liked seeing gruesome deaths. And no matter how much he disliked the vampire, it was pretty disgusting.

 

However, Yunho felt the tears finally revealing against him.

 

The King just lost whom he thought was his best friend.

 

His sobs turned into cries, while a pair of hands embraced him, bringing him the comfort he needed but that wasn’t enough, memories of his injured mind coming forth once again, harming him more than they should.

 

“What would happen if everything came to an end?” he asked, his eyes focused on the bright sky.

 

A mix of orange, yellow and red was covering the sky around the entire world and he knew that even without laying his eyes upon it. He wasn’t the Creator for nothing. The vampire knew every single mind, every single step anyone took and every single thought anyone had. It came with being who he was and he embraced it. He was powerful, yet vulnerable for he rose and conquered together with his other half. Together they created and together they stood.

 

But he was having some difficulties. He was vigilating certain souls and he wasn’t liking it.

 

Not even a bit.

 

“The end is something you would need to do with me,” his other half replied with a smile, hugging him.

 

The worried Creator smiled, although he wasn’t convinced. Some souls that they called humans had prophecies of a warlock’s beauty destroying the world and sometimes even he thought it was the real destiny of what they had created. But his other half just laughed it off, even if his heart felt that something was going on. He just couldn’t put it into mere words.

 

“Nothing will end, alright?” the vampire told him as a matter of fact. “No one can end the world except for me and you. Heck, not even I can do it. You are the one who possesses this power. I can create life, I can create humans, warlocks, vampires, fairies, anything you desire… But you are my other half. You do everything I cannot do. And I love you, alright? I love you beyond everything.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” confessed the other, sighing afterwards. “I'm afraid of destroying everything you have created.”

 

That hit way too hard and Yunho began to scream in Yoochun’s arms as the vision blurred but a plea in new, unheard before voice rang in his ears:

 

‘“Yunho, you must find me, Father needs me”


	16. Developing a Strategy

Yunho didn’t know how much time had passed. All he remembered was the pain, evoked by betrayal. Even after knowing everything, he still felt for his now deceased second-in-command. Yunho wasn’t oblivious to his own feelings. He shared a lot with his previous right-hand and he refused to believe what a pitiful twist it had hidden. After all, Hyue loved the King in his own sick way.

 

Yunho was lying in bed, the darkness surrounding him. The lights were off and the curtains prevented any light from seeping in through the windows. Not even the stars could impregnate the cold room. The silence spoke by itself, while the soft wind tried to crack within them. A sigh escaped the royal lips, interrupting the solitude.

 

Then, he heard the heavy doors opening, the King of Obliue stepping inside.

 

“How are you feeling?”  was his first question, followed by a trail of thoughts he didn’t say out loud.

 

“Defeated,”  was the lying vampire’s automatic answer.

 

If he was being honest, he would had admitted that he didn’t know how to describe the turmoil inside of him. The King just knew that there was a chaos growing within, bringing him to the depths of Hell, but the rest was a blur. He felt like Yoochun understood though,  and that’s why he smiled to him, but to the King of Élan sounded more like breaking hearts:

 

“It's like a sweet agony surrounding me," were his final words and the other sighed, not knowing what to do.

 

Yoochun didn't even know if he should still be there. He was a part of so many things he shouldn't have seen or heard. He knew more than he should have.. He wasn't supposed to stay in Elan more than a few weeks and he had left mostly everything in his own Kingdom just to stay beside Yunho..

 

But he couldn't give up.

 

He was more aware than ever that Yunho was, indeed, the right entity he had been searching for all this time. He was more than ready and determined to help him. After all, Yunho was greater than he ever thought. And Yoochun was there to make him realize it.

 

"I'll be here," said the guest as he sat beside him. "Whenever you feel like venting out, even if it's to the wind, someone will help you," were his words while he watched Yunho standing up from the bed, his eyes looking so different it almost scared him.

 

Eyes full of resignation.

 

“I have lost time,” he said to no one in particular as he gazed into the distance. “I need to find him.”

 

“Who?” the other asked, although he already knew the answer.

 

That’s one of the reasons Yoochun even set is foot in the foreign kingdom. He had what Yunho needed, but he got caught up in all this mess. Although it was needed, he couldn’t let him know. He needed for the King of Elan to bring up the topic and find the answer himself. He just needed a moment and it seemed as it had finally come.

 

The King was hesitant. He probably had said name of the soul he was longing once or twice while being knocked out but he wasn’t sure if he should say it while being conscious. Since Hyue betrayed him, Yunho was hesitant when it came to trusting others. After all, credence and dependence almost brought him to his own fall. He didn’t know if the other King was enough for him…

 

He didn’t even know if he was awake or still unconscious.

 

It seemed so surreal that in this silence, he prayed to be unbroken. But he knew that without that one missing vampire in Eden, he’s going to be incomplete.

 

He needed Jaejoong.

 

Yunho loved him and being separated for so long was tearing him apart.

 

The troubled ruler took a deep breath, knowing the other was intensively looking at him, waiting for an answer he didn’t know if he would get, but was still expecting. It was an internal battle of waiting or inquiring again. But the King of Elan simply went along with it. He would let him know what and who he was exactly looking for.

 

“Jaejoong,” he said, their eyes connecting for the first time that day. “I’m searching for Jaejoong.”

 

“You really have a death wish,” said Yoochun, a smile covering his face. “Do you know who he is?”

 

“Not entirely,” the other sadly admitted, his gaze shifting somewhere else. “But I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t know how to describe this feeling, this anguish. I don’t know how to let out this pain, this sorrow eating me each time I wake up. It’s worse than losing my best friend, killing him with my own hands; it’s worse than drinking that disgusting blood. It’s so rich in flavor but so chaotic in my mind. I just… don’t know.”

 

“Is it stronger than love?” was Yoochun’s question and depending on that, he would decide if it was worth risking their lives.

 

“Even if I give him everything, it’s not enough,” he answered, his voice full of misery.

 

“I can help you,” the vampire stated, the smile increasing on his face. “But it won’t be easy. He’s Lilith protegee.”

 

“He’s not,” he replied, biting his lower lip nervously. “She’s using him. Lilith has him hidden and I’m desperate. I don’t know where to begin.”

 

“Why don’t we go where it all started?” he suggested, knowing he was playing a very dangerous game. But he was willing to risk it. He has waited eternity for this moment.

 

Of course Yoochun had his own motive. Lilith had to pay for what she had done. She might have forgotten about him entirely, but he knew better than her. He knew why she prohibited him from coming for years. He knew her secret and weakness. But she’s too focused on Jaejoong, keeping him under her watch that she was unable to recall how venture he could be. And that was her mistake.

 

“Eden?” the King inquired a bit too loudly to his own liking, but he loathed the place.

 

In the epicentre, Yunho found his life, but he also found betrayal and despair. He located his source of happiness, but he also found deception and sorrow. He didn’t know if he felt capable of going there again, at least not without Jaejoong.

 

“Maybe you are having those flashbacks for a reason,” suggested the King of Obliue all of the sudden while Yunho tried to reassemble his thoughts.

 

Were they really a product of his mind, or did it happen a long time ago? Was it really him with another person, or was it Jaejoong? Was it someone he knew or a couple that was destined to be together in the near future? He didn’t know anymore, he really didn’t.

 

“Maybe all your thoughts will calm down and come together when you go back,” and those words confused the King more, but he had to give it a try.

 

Perhaps the guest was right and Yunho needed to go back, but his Kingdom needed someone to take look after it. He couldn’t leave without assigning anyone now that Hyue was gone for good.

 

And then it came to his mind loud and clear.

 

“Jin,” he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Jin can take care of my matters until I come back,” this time, he directed his words towards Yoochun.

 

“I have an assistant as well if that helps,” he offered, a half-smile appearing this time. “My second in command is in my kingdom, but this one is very smart and strong as well.”

 

“I guess it could work,” he answered, but there was a hint of waver in his voice. Yoochun noticed it; he knew why he was so skeptical.

 

“If any of them betray you, I’ll make sure to take care of them myself,” he said, hoping that would calm the other down at least a little bit, but his offer was followed by the question he expected to hear some time soon.

 

“Why are you helping me?” he questioned, trying to meet Yoochun’s eyes.

 

“Because she also took what I loved the most,” was his reply, his face becoming serious with a tint of sadness underneath. “The difference is that she destroyed it and she needs to pay for it.”

 

_Although she did a mistake… He wasn’t mine to begin with. He never was, but the child was. And I’m coming for him._


	17. Moons

Yunho spent some moons trying to settle everything in his reign so he could leave at peace. Yoochun helped him from time to time, but he seemed busy giving instructions to his assistant, something Yunho clearly appreciated. He was still a bit reluctant to fully trust another royal, yet he had no other choice but to swallow his pride. Or maybe that just was his nature. Plus, Yunho definitely needed his help. He couldn’t go to Eden alone; he wasn’t strong enough.

And also, he had his own reasons as well. After that small talk, Yoochun told him some other things but he couldn’t comprehend everything to the fullest. It seemed as if Yoocuhn was waiting for him to watch it for himself, which was odd. But maybe he was just exaggerating and making things worse than they were supposed to be.

Or perhaps everything was in his head and it was a mere production of his imagination.

Yunho sighed for the ninth time that day, leaning against the window frame, while the moonlight reflected on his face. His eyes were lost in nature, while his thoughts were full of Jaejoong. He felt the tears appearing, menacing him of caressing his cheeks. He knew he needed to be strong, but he missed him so much…

He was just a mess without him in his life.

He was even wondering how he was still breathing after losing him.

“Hey,” he heard a voice calling for him and his mind focused on the sound, leaving his tormented thoughts behind. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” was his only word before following the other King.

He didn’t know what to expect. It seemed so unfamiliar and risky… not only was he putting his kingdom in danger, but he also was not safe. Yet, the Fallen Guardian was worth it. Jaejoong was worth more than anything.

Yunho was willing to die just to be sure that Jaejoong was safe and alive.

And if he had to go to the core of all this madness and nightmare, so be it. He was ready to leave this immortal life as long as the other was okay. But he needed the certainty; he couldn’t live with the sorrow.

He saw Yoochun suddenly halting his steps and turning around, looking at him directly to his chocolate orbs. He was a bit taken aback by the action, but didn’t say anything. The King just waited for him to say or do something.

“Close your eyes,” Yoochun said, or more like ordered.

Yunho raised an eyebrow, but closed his eyes nonetheless. He soon felt a hand on top of his, followed by some words he knew he would hide in his heart forever:

“Follow him.”

That was all it took for Yunho to begin seeing some visions. He saw the first time his and Jaejoong’s eyes met; the first time Jaejoong kissed him; the first time he left the Gala because he felt useless and incompetent as a King; the first time he reached the true spiritual Eden with Jaejoong in his arms.

And he felt those tears running down his cheeks once again.

But then, when he opened them, he was in the middle of nowhere. He wasn’t alone though for Yoochun was still standing in front of him, just with a smirk decorating his face now. He couldn’t understand; his couldn’t comprehend where he was.

“Your mind is more powerful than you think, Yunho,” said the other all of the sudden, letting go of his hand, “I only said two words and it was enough for us both to teleport.”

“What?” asked the King of Élan, still not understanding what happened. How could he do that when he was still weak? And just with mere words? That was not possible.

“Does it seem familiar?” asked the other, trying to make the King accept his reality.

Yunho averted his gaze from the vampire’s face and gasped.

He was in the same hallway of the previous Gala Dinner. The same one where he met Jaejoong for the first time and he smiled, closing his eyes again, trying to find Jaejoong’s scent. There was a mix in the air, and he knew a lot of moons passed since they met each other, but his fragrance was something out of this realm.

That’s why he was trying to find it.

He needed, at least, a remembrance of him.

He spent an entire minute there, just wondering if he could reach the gone vampire. He was concentrating hard, eyebrows furrowed, knowing Yoochun was looking at him with a smile. He could smell him and he knew, in a weird way, his expression.

But there he was.

The sense of Jaejoong in a flesh.

It wasn’t as vivid and clear as the first time he became intoxicated, but it lingered around. It was flooding the room, waiting for him to inhale every particle so no one could know it was his. Yunho felt like crying; the smell had a hint of sadness mixed with anger and he didn’t like it. He wanted Jaejoong to be happy.

He sighed, knowing he really needed to leave and begin his path but he couldn’t. His eyes wouldn’t open and he was feeling uncomfortable.

“Yunho?” he heard the other king trying to reach him and he wanted to respond, but there was something preventing him from doing so. He attempted to move his hands, but there an invisible force pulled them back. His body was just there, completely useless in the middle of the hallway.

But his mind was not. The memories seeped backwards into his brain.

There was a figure in the dark, chained up, enclosed on a small space for one person. His surroundings smelled like death and vinegar, while his body was paced uncomfortably. He was captivated by devil and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

The worst thing was that he saw it coming, but he still couldn’t stop it. He wasn’t supposed to change his destiny, but he just hoped that his other half made a correct decision. It hurt him being separated from him, it pained him to not be able to communicate with him and he tried. He tried so hard to reach him but it was to no avail.

He was weak.

At that point, he felt as if he was just a mere vampire. He wasn’t even a Fallen Guardian, so what to speak about a Creator. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t have been able to sustain the world. And he loved what the other had created; he did with all his might but nothing could compare to the love they had for one another.

It was not even love, it was something else.

He was his everything and he couldn’t avoid it.

“Jaejoong…” he whispered, his soul crying out loud. Everything was bearable, except not having him.

“Jaejoong… I’m waiting,” he murmured again, this time his eyes closing from the physical pain.

It stung too much. Although weak, he used all of his remaining power to find the other. He was outdoing himself.

“NO! DON’T CALL FOR HIM! HE’S NOT COMING BACK!”

Yunho gasped from the sudden shriek piercing his skull, his knees collided with the floor as he coughed. Yoochun immediately grabbed him, supporting him with tears in his eyes.

He was feeling every emotion the other was having, and how he couldn’t? It was everywhere.

“It’s happening…” he breathlessly said. “It’s occurring again…”

“What’s happening?” Yoochun asked, completely confused with Yunho’s sentence. He was not getting anything. Heck, he didn’t even know why he felt like his own heart was being ripped to pieces!

“They killed him once, they are trying to do it again…” were his words, confusing the King of Obliué more than he already was.

“Jaejoong… He’s dying…” he admitted, the tears finally falling while Yoochun opened his eyes in disbelief.

That can’t happen!

Jaejoong can’t die.

If he did, everyone else would die as well.

He was sure Yunho was wrong and was just being blinded by sadness that he wasn’t making any sense.

And that’s when Yoochun heard a voice he thought he would never have the pleasure of ringing in his ears ever again.

“It’s him that’s dying… Yoochun, you need to guide him. You need to find both of us… I need you, Chun-ah. I do.”


	18. Changed Destiny

Yoochun was trying to find something that could help him and Yunho. He needed a clue, just something so they could move forward. His visions alone were not enough. Yoochun was never completely sure about what he knew. All his knowledge was just a lucky guess, for he knew Lilith could be controlling everything, even his mind and memories. He wasn’t strong to know if it all was just a deception, but there was such a possibility. Anything was possible with the Mother’s powers and he had learnt it the hard way.

The King sighed, taking out some manuscripts that he found when he traveled around. They were supposed to be forbidden, but he couldn't care less. Thanks to this findings, he knew that something big happened in the past. He has spent most of his immortal life trying to figure it out, but it was too complicated. The texts were scribbled down in a language that was extinct and there were no known vampires who could speak or read it. That only increased his curiosity about this world.

Why did these ancient books in particular language survive the Chaos? Yoochun had heard of an old language that only high-rank creatures shared long time ago and he had a thrilling feeling that it might be that language written black on white right before his eyes. But then, why to choose such tongue for the whole thick manuscript? There must had been something important written down. Something too important for just anyone to know. The royal held the papers in his hands, feeling like he himself was a part of it. 

And with those thoughts, it immediately clicked.

Maybe, just maybe, the Yunho could read them and find the path towards eternity.

Perhaps, just perhaps, the truth always laid before their eyes, but they were too engrossed in finding the impossible.

In less than a second, he found the King. He was in the middle of the hallway again, trying to reach out to another memory or something that would bring him to Jaejoong. They both were sure that Yunho and the other were connected and there was no way of denying that. The Fallen Guardian and him had history and he was determined to remember it no matter what. Although Yunho was naive; he thought it was only a mere coincidence but it wasn’t. They were suppose to find each other and they were supposed to be together. That much Yoochun knew but he dreaded more because he knew there was a whole story behind all of this and the memories were not enough.

“Does this ring a bell?” asked Yoochun, snatching him away from his own thoughts. 

Yunho confusedly looked at him while the other pointed at the books he had on his hand. The vampire simply grabbed one and opened it, arching an eyebrow as soon as he saw the first page.

“This is Jayu language,” he said, flipping some pages. 

“You know the rumours, right?” Yoochun asked, delighted that the other recognised the language, “That Lilith was not the Mother but someone else was and this is the language she or he used to have.” 

“Do you believe in that, though?” it seemed like a rhetorical question, but it was more than that. 

Yoochun wanted him to believe that Lilith was not who she called herself to be. She was just a portrayal of sadness. 

“I have never thought of it,” was his sincere response and he was about to say something else when he felt a sharp breeze caressing his entire body.

It was almost painful and Yoochun knew immediately what was happening. The other king must have felt the shift in the air for he quickly hid the texts. They were trying to keep a low profile in Eden, but it seemed like danger was here. The rulers decided not to flee, though. Looking for the answers was too much of an importance.

“You are not supposed to be here,” the intruder said and they both recognised the voice; it was the red-haired Fallen Guardian whom they despised.

Feisty, someone would have said, but it was more than that. Junsu was fuming although his semblance looked neutral and almost divine. Both of them could have swore to whoever was the Reign of their World that he was so beautiful he could be Lilith, but he wasn’t.

He was more malevolent than her.

“It’s not my first time here anyways,” was Yunho’s response as he stood firmly in one spot.  
He couldn’t see Junsu well, the light around him was too blinding but he knew why. The other was simply hiding in a lie; he was as obscure as the night. He didn’t have a tint of glow, everything turned grey around him.

“I’m here to warn you,” the red-haired vampire growled, his voice filled with venom, boiling hot like a demon's stew. 

“Warn us?” the King of Elan questioned in a mocking manner; he hated Junsu so much, he felt like getting on his nerves was the only satisfying thing at the moment, even though he knew there was a chance for Lilith to appear at any moment, “Are you sure?” 

“No,” was the Fallen Guardian’s immediate response.

No matter how much hatred Junsu had towards Yunho or Yoochun, he was still a Fallen Guardian and they were Kings. His duty was to fall under their commands. Even if his words betrayed him, he used his actions to prove his real point. The vampire appeared close in front of both royals in one shift move. He looked at each of their eyes, the hate and disgust were the first things other two noticed. Yunho always wondered why, when he was supposed to feed from him, he received only hate. But then he knew that it was exactly why that blood killed him and he bore with it for so many years.

He enjoyed how Junsu was obliged to do something no matter how much he hated the King. 

“If you stay, I’ll make sure you regret it,” was his caveat, only making the other two smile.

“Then make me mourn it to the dead end,” Yunho said, his tone sounding so scary the walls were tumbling around them. “And be sure to kill every single cell of my body from this world, because if not, I’m making sure you won’t ever see Jaejoong again.” 

Junsu felt his blood boil at the mention of Jaejoong. He hadn’t seen the blond Fallen Guardian for so long and he wasn’t sure anymore if he actually paid him a visit in the dungeon. The vampire’s growls echoed throughout the hallway and he was about to come at at the king when Yoochun placed himself in between them. The Fallen Guardian jumped away and hissed, showing his fangs; he could easily hurt both of them, but he contained himself when the King of Obliue locked his eyes with his, giving him a wave of feelings he couldn’t comprehend. Sometimes he wasn’t so sure anymore which king he hated more.

Yoochun always knew why he was hated so much; he and Junsu were supposed to be together, but they never did.

It seems that the feelings hadn’t changed, no matter how much he loathed him as well.

Junsu vanished in front of their eyes without any further words and Yoochun sighed, getting Yunho’s attention.

“The connection you two have is strong…” he worriedly said, but the other turned around and smiled to him. It was neither a sad or bittersweet smile.

And that’s when he understood that Yoochun felt nothing against the other.

“It will always be like that,” he simply said. “He was supposed to be my other half.” 

“I guess something must have happened for your destiny to be changed,” was his reply, slightly looking around. 

“He changed it himself,” answered the other. “He didn’t want to be with a weak and useless creature..” 

Yunho gulped nervously . He didn’t like where this way going. He also disliked the fact that it sounded too similar to his own story and that was something to worry about.

“It was his decision,” Yoochun kept talking, while certain memories of a person Yunho hadn’t met yet rose in the back of his head “Now, I have my own fate to follow.” 

“He has a name, right?” Yunho asked all of the sudden, not knowing why the question left his mouth so abruptly. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn’t take it back. 

“Yes,” he responded with a pure smile that Yunho hadn’t seen on his face before, “His name is Changmin.”


	19. Give Up the Ghost

Yunho was roaming around Eden. He was going to places he wasn’t supposed to be seen at, but he really couldn’t care less. At that point, he just wanted to know where Lilith was at and kill her. He was pretty sure by now that she was one of the main reasons of their suffering. He could almost swear all of this happened because of the Mother. And he just wanted her to disappear.

 

He had been having some scattered memories again, but nothing too fruitful. All of the memories were groundless, without any solid reason to act upon. Sure, they were interesting but they didn’t help him at all. Yunho needed something concrete; something he could go after. But the old visions in his head were not helping. Nothing was leading him down a certain path and he was going crazy.

 

“God,” he said out loud, but more to himself. He knew there was no God to rescue him, only an unfaithful Mother who hated her own children and made them miserable to the point of commiting sins.  “Where is he?” he asked again like he had done countless times.

 

“I just need him,” he continued, the tears becoming part of his life ever since he and Jaejoong parted. “I just need a little guidance…”

 

“Perhaps this might help?” he heard a voice beside him. He wiped his tears away, turning around to find Yoochun in front of him. He briefly smiled, willing to listen to his idea.

 

There was nothing else he could lose.

 

He already lost Jaejoong.

 

“I have had this for a while, but I don’t understand it,” he explained, giving the books he was wondering about earlier in the day.

 

“We understand pretty much every language, Yoochun,” the other said, arching an eyebrow, but taking the papers into his hands. “We have been alive since forever.”

 

“I know,” was his response, trying to reason to the other vampire. “That’s why it’s weird. There’s nothing like extinction because we have been alive since the beginning of times, but every single vampire I have asked doesn’t know what this means. These were the books I gave you the other time before Junsu came and ruined our little momento.”

 

“Oh, about the Jayu language,” Yunho simply responded, continuing afterwards. “And what makes you think I would understand it?” he curiously asked. He knew Yoochun had something else in mind. If not, he wouldn’t have given him those strange writings. He wasn’t stupid and neither was the other King. He knew more than he wanted to accept.

 

“You have always been different,” he began to respond, a smile decorating his lips. “Maybe you are the key we need. Maybe you’ll understand it, maybe not. I don’t know. I just feel like I need to try,” was his answer and Yunho drew his eyes to the text again.

 

It seemed extremely familiar. He concentrated for a couple of more minutes and bit his lips in the process. The King of Obliué was expectant; he wanted to know if his own presumptions were true. Of course, the flawless King didn’t know beyond what he told him, but with time he would. He needed to confirm a few things more before giving everything away.

 

“Creators of the First World: Jaejoong and Yunho…” the King in concentration read outloud for the other to hear, but he repeated it in his mind a couple of times.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho?

 

“Wait…” he looked at an amazed Yoochun, the first book still in his hands. “What?”

 

“No way,” murmured the other King, completely mesmerized.

 

He was right! Oh, how right he was! Lilith was not the Creator. She’s a mere shell summoned by someone to be in this world. Everything that’s here wasn’t created by her. Nothing belonged to her. She’s just a powerful woman who decided to fool everyone, creating hierarchy that shouldn’t have existed in the first place and to make it all more miserable, Yoochun found whom he was supposed to find ever since the beginning.

 

The one that actually began life itself.

 

“It’s you,” Yoochun whispered to him, his eyes full of tears. “It has always been you…”

 

“I don’t think--” he wanted to defy the other but then his eyes grew bigger, the book slipping from his hands. The same memories were flooding his mind, but some news ones came along. It was a new reveal of his entire life. He always thought he was miserable and that he existed just because. He never thought beyond that. Even when he hated the so self-proclaimed Creator and Mother of vampires, he sometimes begged her to kill him, to do something about his pathetic life.

 

But she never did.

 

“Lilith is nothing after all,” Yunho whispered to himself, every single memory being engraved once again while they repeated themselves once, twice, thrice. They were making sure they stayed to never leave again.

 

Like it was supposed to be.

 

The memories came in bits and pieces, with uncertain time lapse in between.

 

“Jaejoong…” he breathed, the tears finally falling down his face. “I love you… Why did you leave me…”

/

“I love you,” he grabbed Jaejoong’s face in his hands, a smile decorating his face. “And I cannot live without you.”

/

“Why do I feel like I’m going to destroy everything you have created?” Jaejoong asked the other, a sad expression on his face. Yunho sighed while smiling, taking him into his strong arms.

 

“I don’t know how many times you have told me the same thing, but it’s okay. I’ll repeat it if needed; in order for you to do that, you need to destroy me first and it won’t happen. I love you.”

/

“JAEJOONG!” he screamed, but it sounded more like a muffled cry. He wasn’t feeling him anymore.  It was almost as if he was gone… forever.

/

“I’ll never stop saying how much I love you… You are everything to me and without you, I simply cannot exist,” he heard the other Creator say and he smirked, laughing afterwards. He grabbed his face and landed a kiss on those succulent lips that drove him crazy.

/

“I don’t know what to do. That warlock is in love with me and I already told several times that my destiny is you,” the tone of his voice was worrisome, followed by a heavy sigh.

 

“Let him be,” the other responded, ruffling his hair. “I understand. It’s hard to love a God. But it’s impossible for him to love you back. It becomes an addiction, perhaps jealousy, but you shall never be anyone’s but mine.”

/

“I… found him…” Jaejoong had tears in his eyes. Yunho looked at him and the child in his arms in disbelief. They have been together since the beginning of times and this is the third time he has seen his greatest love about to cry. “He’s so tiny… but beautiful… And they abandoned him… How can humans be so cruel? Who in their sane mind would leave a life I created based on love behind?”

/

“Father!” he heard the small kid calling for him and he smiled, opening his arms for a hug. The little child ran towards him and tried to embrace the warmth as much as he could, while nature danced around them and trees began to grow. Yes, he was the Creator of the World, his dearest half was the Creator of Life and their little spring was basically that, spring.

 

He created the balance.

/

“FATHER!” the child shrieked, tears falling down to the floor while he saw everything he nurtrished going to waste in front of him. Not a single cell survived.

 

A shiver ran down Yunho’s spine, all the raw memories opening a fresh wound in his heart.

 

“I’m going to find both of you, no matter what it takes,” he opened his eyes, seeing Yoochun’s trail of tears. He wasn’t sure if he shared his memories along the way, but he was feeling a big wave of sadness coming from him.

 

While everything made sense in his mind.

 

He needed Jaejoong because he was the Creator of Life. He completed him in every way possible. They just couldn’t be without each other and that’s what exactly happened. When he didn’t feel Jaejoong anymore, he died. They took his heart out in the most painful way possible and brought him back to live a useless life. Ever since he thought he was dead, his memories were blocked away.

 

Yunho had been living a lie ever since.

 

He knew there were still things hidden. There was so much more he needed to remember, but at least he found his purpose. After all this time, he came back to reclaim his place and found Jaejoong. He was there to place everything in order and rule not like a King, but like a God.

 

And he needed his other half together with his child.

 

“Changmin,” he said all of the sudden, his eyes plasmed in Yoochun’s crying orbs. “I need  our son back. He’s the only one that will help us…”

 

“And you better take care of him,” he half-heartedly smiled, remembering what Yoochun had said about his new other-half, “He may be a grown up, but he’s still my kid.”

 

The King nodded, tasting his own tears.

 

“You have a stronger connection to him. Not like he has with Jaejoong, but when soulmates are alive it’s something even I, a Creator, can’t explain. When I lost Jaejoong, I lost myself. I lost every single purpose I had in the world I made with my own hands…” he explained, trying not to lose himself in the infinite sadness.

 

“Call him,” Yunho asked. “Call him like I’ll try reaching as well. Maybe he’ll hear you. Perhaps we will know something. But we need to try.”

 

“He loves you and he has not even met you, can you believe that? Can you imagine loving someone you have never seen, touched or greeted before? I know you do. That’s the power of love. That’s how valuable you are.”

 

“Let’s find Changmin together.”


	20. Seek and Ye Shall Find

Yoochun had not been able to sleep; not like he needed to, but he was used to it and after all these decades, he was missing the recess. Meanwhile, Yunho tried to recompile grey area and connect brief visions with his memories. He was sure that somewhere, somehow, he could find something that could help him find Changmin, who was the most important piece of the puzzle. And Yunho missed the little troublemaker.

 

Yoochun and Changmin definitely had a connection. Changmin was a simple human when his soulmate found him. He gave him blessings of any sort. The boy trusted his mate with his eternal life. If he chose him out of everyone, it was a calling. But in complete honesty, Jaejoong saw it happening. He wasn’t the Creator for nothing. He knew everything. Yet the now Fallen Guardian could see glimpses, but not the entire story.

 

Which made Yunho think what could have happened that separated them, as he only remembered being enclosed in a mysterious maze. All he saw in this last memories was pitch black and his senses were gone. The only thing he actually felt was Jaejoong’s faint aura…

 

And when he didn’t feel the other anymore, it just ended. As simple as that.

 

Yunho sighed, still reading the old books he had written himself to excravate more memories.

 

"I'll be back,” Yoochun suddenly said before leaving the room, walking down the Eden's hall.

 

He had come to the palace but never appeared at the Gala Dinner. The vampire never really cared about all that. He was on a mission to find his own truth and revenge, but it took milleniums to find out he couldn't do it alone. He was foolish; thinking he could do something in his normal state. Of course, he heard Changmin's voice and saw visions several times, but it never made much sense.

 

Until now.

 

In the end, the most important kinds among them all lived in the two most secluded kingdoms. One was the real Creator and the other one held the future creation.

 

The King of Obliué kept walking. He was trying to find some inspiration, or more like a sign. He was growing impatient; he has been strolling for a long time and it was becoming exhausting as time passed.

 

"Changmin..." he tried again, placing a hand near his heart. "Where are you? Talk to me… Find me..."

 

He waited for a few second and…

 

Nothing.

 

There was nothing.

 

"Damn it," he said to himself, almost kicking a statue that was near him. It was just impossible. He didn't know where to begin or how to awake the bond. It felt like the stupidest thing ever. He taught Yunho when he knew nothing and now he just couldn't do it.

 

The irony.

 

He was about to head back to where Yunho was when he saw an unopened door. He instantly realized he was at the end of the hallway. Yoochun had never gotten that far, but the entrance took his interest. The gate was covered in greens with a wide circle in the middle, giving anyone a sneak peak of the wonders. The color was a tainted grey with touches of red but the symbol of Eden was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Weird," he whispered to himself. "It must be the Forbidden Gardens," he said to no one in particular while his feet dragged him towards it. The King didn’t really feel afraid, but some anxiousness was bubbling inside him as he had never been in a secluded area of Eden, nonetheless the infamous garden. He heard stories about it, both provocative and scary ones, but he was not a believer. He hated Lilith to his guts and he knew better than to believe all of her fairytales.

 

But when the palm of his hand touched the door, he thought it was going to end. He felt a pressure in his chest, an excruciating pain devouring his entire body. The light was blinding him; he couldn’t see anything. He tried to move and run away from it, but it was too late. He felt a pair of arms surrounding his body and pulling him forward. Yoochun felt tears leaving his eyes, caressing his pained face while he gave away his last breath.

 

Seconds later, he opened his eyes and he smelled the humidity of what it felt like the floor. He was weak, extremely weak. Even his eyelids were heavy. He breathed in several times, trying to fix his gaze on something, but it was too dark. It seemed like a nightmare he couldn’t recover from.

 

The King tried to move a bit, just trying to focus on the sound instead of vision, but it didn’t help. Something was preventing him from moving…

 

He gasped.

 

He had chains around his ankles and his wrists. Any vampire could get away from it, but not him. The chains were not ordinary. Maybe the extinct magic, perhaps his own illusion, but there was nothing he could do and he was desperate. His own curiosity brought him here and he was stuck who knows for how long.

 

He failed.

 

He failed the Creator of the World, he failed himself…

 

But the thing that hurt him the most is that he failed his other half.

 

He couldn’t save him.

 

“You have not failed me…” he heard a voice and he immediately became alert, fixating his gaze onto what seemed like nothing, but he knew it was coming from that direction.

 

He felt it.

 

“Changmin?” he subtly asked, his hand slowly extending to the infinity as the chains made their absolute noise.

 

“Hi, Chun-ah,” said the other, a brief light illuminating his fragile body. His feet were full of dried blood, his body was beyond skeletal and he barely had any clothes on. The eldest felt the tears appearing again, but he held them back. He needed to be strong. He needed to let the other know he was here to save him.

 

“It’s sad…” the youngest sighed. He wasn’t chained but his body seemed to float in space.. There was a faint purple toxin surrounding his body that prevented him from moving at all.

 

And that’s when Yoochun realized Changmin wasn’t talking to him directly, but rather through his mind.

 

He couldn’t hold in the tears anymore.

 

“I don’t know how many seasons, millenniums or perhaps I was just born here…”  Changmin began to talk in the other’s head.

 

“I have lost every single part of my magical sense trying to reach anyone and sometimes, I even gave up. But then, Yunho appeared in my mind in a weak state. He was unpleasant and receiving orders from someone who didn’t deserve even a strand of his hair. How could he be like that? The Creator of the World was our only King. Then, I saw Father being manipulated to no end. He was given to his own children as a sacrifice. No one deserves to touch him except Yunho...”

 

“They have always belonged to each other, yet they were separated in the most cruel way,” he said, sighing afterwards but continuing nevertheless. “Yet I will never blame them. They didn’t know. And even if they remember, there are pieces missing. Pieces only I have.”

 

“I’m of no help…” whispered the King, but his own mind silenced him.

 

“You are everything to me,” replied the other, his voice sounding like breaking hearts and haunting souls. “I’m surviving on happiness, Yoochun. Did you know? Even in this state, I have been relying on happiness all of this time. I held onto memories of meeting you, of reuniting with my fathers… All of that is keeping me alive, but it has been a long time and I’m giving up…”

 

“Find him and save me,” was all Changmin said before the faint light on top of him disappeared and all Yoochun could see was pitch black again. “He has the key and you have the mind. There’s not much time left…”

 

“And remember, I haven’t been able to love anyone but you.”

 

That’s when Yoochun woke up and found himself on the hallway floor, far from the gardens. His tears were still falling and his breathing was agitated. He was sobbing uncontrollably, without any strength in his legs and whole body to stand up and searching for the one he was supposed to look. It made him feel helpless. It was like living in a shell and not being able to open it.

 

How was he supposed to help his foolish love?

 

That love that has only brought him pain, but was still his love.

 

“Changmin,” he heard Yunho whispering next to him and briefly looked at the sky. He knew who it was, he just couldn’t pair the voice with his image after so much suffering.

 

“He’s behind that door,” Yoochun immediately replied, not knowing where his conclusion came from. “I can’t go through it. Even though I am his soulmate, I am useless.”

 

“He needs both of us,” he interrupted him, firmly looking at the gate. “He needs your love and my protection. Without that, we can’t open the door. What he doesn’t know is that I heard your conversation. He’s too fragile and he can’t connect as well as before. It’s hard for him, but we know were he lays,” he finished, extending his hand to the King.

 

“You can do it,” was all he said before he felt Yoochun’s hand in his. “Search for him. Bring me to him.”

 

The King inhaled and exhaled multiple times, his watery eyes closing along the way while he tried to search for his scent.

 

The one he has never forgotten even when he has never met him.

 

And when he found it, he heard a beautiful lullaby being sang along the way.

 

‘Even if we’ll be separated again, love will follow you like a shadow under your feet. To me, you are most evil person in this world, but even if all the pain suppresses the love, I can’t forget you. I’m stuck in this small world loving you; I can’t love anyone else. I love you and I want you more than anything in this world. Even if I live without you, I can’t love anyone else…’

 

But it wasn’t Changmin’s voice.

 

It was Jaejoong’s.

 

It was the Creator of Life reaching out Yunho’s last breath. But the latter had to stay strong and not waver. His primary mission was freeing Changmin and that’s what he focused on. The kind held onto his love for the Fallen Guardian, pushing through it to reach the connection the Creator and the former human shared. He clung onto that as he took Yoochun’s hand into his, pressing it against the door, the gates to the forgotten and overgrown gardens. Yunho focused his energy onto the mere desperation to find Changmin.

 

Light seeped from the gates, shining through the hands of vampires and they found themselves in what at first looked like another dimension.

 

The place with Changmin.


	21. Decaying Spell

It was cold, dark, and damp. There was only a slight source of violet light floating in the dark, but it was enough to make Yoochun run towards it, to run towards Changmin. The human was in a worse state than he had pictured in his mind. The scars were crimson red, blood seeping through it. His flesh had glimpses of stinky decay, his whole body malnourished. Angry but silent tears streamed down Yoochun’s face, he was afraid to touch the other.

 

How could Lilith be so cruel, so heartless? Changmin was the line between the peace and the destruction, but the Deity made him so weak, so defenseless...

 

“I’m going to kill her,” vampire swore under his breath, staring at the floating body, “She’s going to suffer so much but little by little… She has condemned the entire race and she tainted the purest thing the World has ever had...”

 

Yunho heard every word and he felt the rage, infiltrating the atmosphere. He could feel the emotion and it seemed similar as of what he felt back in time, trapped by those tall endless rows of hedges, drowning in darkness. The desperation, the anguish, the sadness and all he had deep in his heart, causing a turmoil to grow in his insides, was parallel to Yoochun’s eternal night.

 

Yunho died the same day Jaejoong disappeared.

 

He sighed, placing a hand onto the other’s shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. The King bit his lips at the action, savouring the taste of his own hatred. He had never loathed anyone as much as he hated Lilith. No one could ever how great his abhor against her was.

 

“Let me try to get rid of these invisible chains first,” said the Creator, dunking his body just enough to reach the human’s arm. “He’s going to be fine, I promise.”

 

Yoochun nodded, knowing that he meant what he said, but kept his eyes trained on the unconscious young man. It was like a cycle; a never-ending-circle. He wished that it would stop.

 

All he craved for was just to spend his happy days away with Changmin. He dreamed of that time to come and freeze forever, if possible. The eternity seemed restless now that he had found him after so long and words were not enough. It would never be enough.

 

Changmin was his everything.

 

“My dear,” he heard the King of Elan call, “I ask for your forgiveness, making you wait for eternity. I don’t know what happened, I might never know what took place in my absence, but I promise you that my carelessness won’t occur again. This time, Yoochun is here to protect you and bring the dimness you seek. He will be the poise you deserve.”

 

“Come back,” he whispered, grasping the boy’s hand and ignoring the electrifying pain as he broke the violet glow. “Carry the memories. Guide me, we need him. We need you and your Father. We need Jaejoong.”

 

The dim light became brighter as time passed, surrounding the three of them like fireflies playing around. The magical feel of love was ressurging once again, the skies being the witness of the shades. The space was no longer obscure, it turned into surrounding trees and flowers, and Jaejoong’s favorite smell; a mix of lilies and rosemary. Leaves danced in the wind and vibrant colours as the grass grew greener.

 

And then, Changmin opened his eyes to the world, his lips forming a smile of relief.

 

Yunho drew the fragile human closer to his body, thinking that the lingering smell of Jaejoong would calm him just a bit as all of human senses suddenly became alert upon the awakening. Both vampires did not want to risk being discovered and so Yunho used all his new powers to transmit them all three through space and time, to get back to the safety of Elan.

 

But the sky above gloomed as the trio left Eden.

 

Lilith entered the balcony of her chamber through the opened door. The sky was dull, painted with deep blue tones. The night was just below the horizon, shadowing through the cracks of setting sun. The deity sighed while watching the sky. As the time passed, she found it harder to keep up with the universe, or more like its parallel version. Was it alternate if the previous got completely destroyed, though? Or was it actually never completely ruined, if the creatures breathing were still there, just in different roles, moving in twisted ways?

 

She ran a hand through her long red hair, catching a lock and curling it around her index finger. Gazing at the darkening sky, the Mother pondered over the darkening future. She could feel yet another end approaching and she wasn’t so sure whether she would make through it this time. It was ought to be greater, more destructive.

 

The weight of her sin gave plague to her mind and memory. She was a slave to the anguish, a victim of jealousy, sadly, not hers. Bound to desecration after getting kissed in a dark corner by the mad warlock. She sang along the serpent’s song only to dance in someone else’s inferno later. It was the freshest and the rawest memory neither buried deep within her heart or lying there on the surface of the mind. The vision was just there.

 

Whenever Lilith thought about it, she couldn’t believe how stupid and naive she was, how easy it was for some magical creature to pollute her mind, make her dance to his own flute. Sure, back then she was probably of the weakest species, but that was a poor defence. The deity often thought of the evil warlock being like an archangel, who unveiled the shadows with his fatal feelings, gracing the world with perdition. It unsealed the chaos within one of the powerful Creators.

 

Oh how the tormented Creator’s fury still held the female in this living hell. The flames of burning heavens still danced before Lilith’s eyes. The ashes of every burnt creature fell like snow from the cracking sky as the earth gave away and the seas swallowed the eternal love; the light eclipsed by hatred.

 

But there could be no more tears from the dying eyes; at least not until the flies would descend to consume everything from the skies once more.

 

When Lilith turned to the left, she faced the empty balcony of Jaejoong’s chambers. She chuckled sincerely, remembering how not that long ago Junsu was rambling about the blond Fallen Guardian being locked up in the dungeon, a big wound gaping in his chest, exposing the restless heart. The Mother found it amusing for she knew very well that Jaejoong had been lying in his bed the whole time with no physical injuries. Why would she ever hurt Jaejoong if it would only come back around to weaken her? Lilith had all the power to control anyone’s mind, make them think whatever she wanted them to think and it was the only entertainment she could create. That, and she liked to believe that she was supposed to prevent the Creators from being together even in this dark twisted reality.

 

But she was tired already.

 

Right, this world was someone else’s nightmare.

 

Lilith was just the embodiment of that certain someone’s pain and loss.

 

She sighed and turned around to leave the balcony, go down the tower into the gardens, and so also leaving Jaejoong behind, who was soaking in misery right next door.

 

“Father,” the broken voice whispered, “It’s me. Please, help me.”

 

Jaejoong groaned and opened his eyes. Lying on the hard floor, he ran a hand through his messy blond locks. He rolled on the other side, sincerely enjoying the sound of short rattling caused by the metal chains around his wrists and ankles. Those had become the only precious moments when he didn’t hear the same voice echoing through the dungeon on a loop.

 

He was a father to no one and he was in no position to help or save anyone. The only thing Jaejoong was capable of was having hope. The silly ray of hope that someone would come through the night. He even knew that ‘someone’ was Yunho, the king of Elan. He had seen the king only a couple of times but he shone the light that filled the Fallen Guardian’s heart. The king was the sun he met in the darkness and it exploded in his heart like fireworks.

 

The blond felt trapped in a motion of endless falling; it was like a sickening oxymoron, but that’s exactly how his mind screwed with him. He threw himself into the last bits of memory, securely holding onto the image of Yunho. The later’s faraway shadow still lingered around him. The locked up vampire missed the royal and he couldn’t escape the longing. He was left all alone without a word and trapped in the deadly sadness.

 

At first, Jaejoong wondered if his end was near. But knowing how special he felt with the king right before being snatched away, he was sure that their intertwined ending was far away with the last line of their story still being empty. Until one of them found each other, the ending wouldn’t happen.

 

But now, the vampire’s mind and heart had wavered. His days were only filled with darkness, eroding and making him feel as if he’s sinking down a deep swamp. Only questions filled the emptiness around and his trust had been completely broken into pieces. He ended up in the same place with no ability to take a single step forward. No matter how much he tried. The blond could shout until he ran out of breath and there still would be no answer. He had reached the point when he wished to erase Yunho from his heart; to forget the King who cruelly left him.

 

“Please, Father,” the agonising voice breathed at Jaejoong’s neck but with a surprising joyfulness, “He found me. We are coming for you.”

 

Who found who and who is coming for him? Was were something he should had been able to remember?

 

Jaejoong just hoped that the King would stay in his weakening heart.


	22. Truth Untold

Changmin tossed and turned in bed, feathery sheets providing unsettling comfort. His mind was racing, but his soul was calm. The young man was going through a nightmare. He was in the gardens of Eden, playing an innocent game of hide and seek with his Father, when he suddenly realised that he couldn’t find the other and he was lost. It made him feel restless as his head spun endlessly.

 

The human groaned through gritted teeth as he was awoken by hands on wounds all over his body. The touches were hesitant and cold at first, but they became firmer and more soothing within mere seconds. Changmin felt magic soaring through his form and he inhaled sharply, eyes open in a split second.

 

“Yoochun,” he called out and the two hands on him stopped abruptly as he did so.

 

The youngster sat up, his mind a little bit foggy and his head spinning. The space around him was too white, the brightness was almost blinding. There were only endless spots in various colours, filling his vision. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his skull, he focused on what was in front of him, so that the blurry spots would come into a decent image.

 

“Changmin,” a soft voice next to him called.

 

He just gulped at that, hearing someone say his name aloud in so long was a strange sensation for he had been the one calling out for others ever since the world collapsed.

 

The same voice rang through the place a few more times before Changmin managed to focus enough to see a familiar person sitting on the edge of his bed. Right, on a bed. Now the human could see that he was not trapped floating in the dark but rather sitting on a bed in an unknown room. The only thing he managed to recognise was his long lost soulmate, his precious Yoochun.

 

Changmin smiled, tears gathering at the corners of his doe eyes. He breathed in once again, it felt as it he had not used his lungs in a long time. It felt so real, so close to him yet, he was having problems to reach the one calling his name.

 

He could not reach the vampire and with every attempt there were only daggers splitting his heart into two.

 

“No,” he heard the other voice as cried, his soul being surrounded by the sorrowful twilight.

 

“Where are you?” was all he could hear in the distance, his sobs becoming uncontrollable.

 

“Stop,” the same voice whispered as tears caressed his face and died on his lips.

 

The pain was consuming him from the inside, surrounding him and eating away his body like snakes. It was suffocating him along with the darkness.

 

“I love you, don’t give up. You know where I am.”

 

Changmin took one more deep breath and managed wake up, this time for real. He saw Yoochun sitting right there next to him and grabbed onto his shirt, needing something to assure him that the vampire was there with him. All the time he spent floating up in the air, filled with nothing but sorrow and grief. It had all come to an end and his source of light was right there.

 

“I love you,” the young man blurted out, real tears streaming down his face.

 

He did not wish to cry so hard but it seemed to be the only solution to let all out the grief out of his system.

 

“I love you too,” the King’s soft voice was so reassuring and calming, it made Changmin smile.

 

The human quickly scanned the room, then took a glance at himself. Bewildered why he did not have any bruises on his skin, he heard himself blurt out again:

 

“Why am I not hurt?”

 

“I healed you,” Yoochun immediately responded to that, becoming somewhat shy, “I wasn’t sure it would work, but I had to try, because I couldn’t see you hurt. I think my old self came through…”

 

Changmin let out a short exclamation before pulling the vampire into a brief kiss. But as much as he wanted for the moment to last and pull the other deeper in, he knew what truly mattered the most at the moment.

 

“Father is in the Chambers,” he said, pulling back and resting against the headboard, “Where he and Yunho used to lay.”

 

“Jaejoong is not locked in a dungeon?” the King asked, surprised by the sudden news.

 

Yet there was no response as Changmin had closed his eyes and drifted back to the dream world.

 

The King smiled, knowing that the Creator also had to be enlightened.

 

The latter was in the hallway, pacing back and forth, debating and thoroughly trying to answer the question that has been invading his mind ever since returning from Eden with Changmin.

 

The question where Jaejoong was seemed so simple yet unsolvable. Yunho stopped at one of the huge windows, looking outside at withering Elan. He felt extremely guilty, the darkness consuming him from the inside out. He hated where he stood; he loathed every single step he took in that realm. It took away his happiness, his lover and everything he swore to protect.

 

Yunho thought over what he had done in the past, how he and Jaejoong created the universe. All they ever did was giving the first breath to all the creatures. They never paid too much attention at what those creatures decided to do. The only important thing was for everyone to co-exist peacefully. Even if neither of the Creators could take away pain, sadness or envy (not that they did not try) They did implement love and soulmates, this concept of two souls belonging together. There had to be a balance.

 

But the consequences of unforeseen jealousy doomed the world and it ceased to exist. It gave birth to complete chaos and Yunho saw it as his own fault. He should have never given any form of existence to anything. Instead, he should have eternally stood together with Jaejoong and nothing else. They were the only ones before, during, and after time.

 

Maybe that way everything would have been easier and simpler.

 

Perhaps this mess would have never happened.

 

Perchance blissness was only theirs to have.

 

The world he was in at the moment was not worth it.

 

“My King,” he heard Yoochun calling him and he turned around.

 

Yunho had to admit that the other vampire looked much better than before and he knew the exact reason behind the sudden glow - the power of love.

 

“What have I told you about addressing me as that?” Yunho snickered, giving him the best smile he could.

 

It was not completely sincere, but it hid no lies either. He was genuinely happy for Changmin and his friend. He knew that human would be in good hands from now on and he was glad that, in the end, it was Yoochun.

 

He could not imagine the young man without the king.

 

“I like making fun of our situation,” the vampire sheepishly smiled, “But I came here for a reason.”

 

“I’m listening,” Yunho said, intertwining his hands behind his back.

 

“Changmin had another nightmare,” he began, keeping firm eye contact with the Creator, “But I was there to bring him back to reality,” he paused but Yunho just nodded, urging the other to continue, “Although this time it was odd. He was twitching a lot and whispering things I could not comprehend at first. When he finally woke up, he told me something interesting about Jaejoong,” the vampire gulped at how suddenly Yunho’s breathing stopped, “He said that Jaejoong was in the camber you and him used to lay...”

 

“I thought he was locked in the dungeons,” Yunho murmured in complete disbelief more to himself.

 

“That’s what we thought,” Yoochun confirmed, sighing afterwards, “But apparently, Changmin says otherwise,” he breathed in, deep in thought, then continued, “Do you know if-,”

 

Whatever Yoochun was about to say, he could not finish as Yunho punched the window behind him, glass shattering and breaking into million pieces.

 

“That damned witch,” he swore under his breath as his old wings resurfaced but disappeared like a ray of light, only sending the other vampire into a state of shock, “She put him under a spell. She put all of us under a spell, leaving us unable to track where exactly he was. We seem like such foos! Jaejoong was under my nose the entire time!”

 

Yunho eyes turned red as he looked out through the now glassless window. He swore to kill Lilith on his own, pure fury coursing through his veins. But he knew that Jaejoong came first and with the simple thought of getting his lover back, Yunho vanished into thin air in front of Yoochun’s eyes.


	23. Reunited

Yunho found himself standing behind the closed doors of a room that suddenly felt so familiar and for a good reason - it was his past sanctuary, the place he would come back to and regain his energy from his one and only lover.

 

“Jaejoong,” the King whispered, opening the heavy doors, his sight blurred by the longing tears.

 

He couldn’t count how many millenniums have passed, he couldn’t word the relief of finally seeing his other half safe and sound, the memories vivid in his mind and he wanted them to stay in his heart. He needed them to be in the deepest part of his soul, so he could help the Fallen Guardian to remember what he truly was.

 

The other had to remember.

 

Jaejoong’s face showed discomfort, although he looked completely peaceful. He didn’t have any scratches or bloody stains like Yunho had previously imagined. He was as perfect as ever; his blond hair draped over the black pillows and his skinny but strong body heavy on the bed sheets. The aura in the room was rather strong, letting anyone, who stepped in, know that his mind has not given up. The vampire asleep was fighting against the eternal slumber and the only word that came out from his mouth was what he needed the most.

 

“Yunho,” a soft whisper echoed throughout the room.

 

To the King, it seemed like the other was having a bad dream, but if he knew; if only he knew what was happening in that pretty head of his… Inside Jaejoong’s agonised and tortured mind, he was still chained up in a smelly dungeon. Just this time, his heart was beating faster and he thought he was about to burst from the excitement. He could hear noises behind the heavy door and he could pick up the scent he thought he had forgotten.

 

The air was filled with Yunho.

 

The royal must have found him, Jaejoong thought with a smile on his face. He stood up from the dirty ground, walking towards the voice calling his name. Soon, the chains around his wrists and ankles tightened around his skin and the vampire couldn’t move an inch more further.

 

Jaejoong was too desperate, he had to finally see the King. He wanted to be pulled out of this misery and the endless nightmare. The blond desired to feel the other again. He was thirsty for that blood, not from a goddamn cup, not cold, but running hot in the veins under untouched skin. He closed his eyes as they rolled back into his head.

 

At the same time, the Creator took a few shaky steps forward, coming closer to the lying figure. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous; it had been a long time since they were together. Yunho knew that he began to remember his past ever since he became one with Jaejoong during one of the Gala Dinners. He recollected every single thing since the beginning of times. He knew both his past and his present and his dearest Light was in both of them.

 

He would always be a part of him.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Yunho arrived to Jaejoong’s bed and he couldn’t hide his feelings. He immediately took him into his arms and embraced him, hiding his face in his neck. He was inhaling his scent, engraving every single piece of him in his memory. He wanted to revive the sensation only the Fallen Guardian could give him.

 

He was right.

 

When Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered open again, he was surrounded by warm arms and breathing into his neck. He soon figured it was Yunho.

 

Jaejoong missed Yunho as much as the other missed him.

 

“My love,” the King whispered into his neck, voice filled with passion and regret, “I found you,” he murmured this time to himself, his fangs growing and his embrace tightening. Their bodies were one; Jaejoong fit perfectly in his arms.. It was natural, like the perfect example of eternal love.

 

“Yunho?” he heard all of the sudden and smiled, knowing the other eventually could break the enhancement following his dreams.

 

Yunho breathed in and sat straight, not letting go of the other vampire, but wanting to face him properly. Their eyes met for the first time in what felt like forever. The king smiled and the blond felt like crying, not able to believe he had finally been rescued.

 

“This time around, I heard you,” he said, his gaze reaching to the depths of the Fallen Guardian’s soul, “You are mine. I knew you never wanted to let me go. I knew that the taste of freedom is within me and even though you had every right to give up, you never did. That’s why you always remembered me, because the only lips you craved for were mine. And you must think why I couldn’t reach you but I tried. I went crazy and every part of my being was crushed the day you destroyed her. I was miserable, I was so humiliated to the point I wanted to forget you. But then I woke up with a different identity, not knowing you, not knowing our past, but always yearning for your touch.”

 

Jaejoong just blinked lazily, he was too exhausted and couldn’t understand half of what Yunho was saying, but he was ready for what came next.

 

“I love you,” he confessed, their lips dangerously close as he avowed his feeling for the other, “And my love for you is beyond words. It’s so pure and delicate that no matter what I say or do, you have to be me in order to explain.”

 

“Kiss me,” Jaejoong begged, the tears caressing his cheeks, “Make me remember why I’m always calling for you. Make me forget this Hell and make me recall every single part of your soul”

 

Yunho didn’t need to hear more, he just took the vampire’s face into his hands and drew him closer. Their lips matched like no other, the desire being like a speckle of sand in the desert; infinite. There was no end. Jaejoong held onto the royal’s broad shoulders, deepening the kiss. The eagerness was obvious, Yunho’s hands found their way to caress the other’s back.

 

The blond’s fangs grew as they kissed eagerly and the King caught the warning sign.

 

“Do it,” he said after breaking away, their eyes locked together, “I’m yours,” were his words as he exposed his neck to Jaejoong.

 

The blond was too thirsty to think before grabbing the other by his hair and pulling him even lower, deafened by the hunger to hear a painful hiss. He did scent him once more and leave an open-mouthed kiss on the skin before whispering:

 

“My love… why are you so intoxicating?”

 

He could never explain why another vampire’s blood was driving him crazy and not having it brought him to insanity.

 

“You’ll find out soon,” Yunho murmured, ignoring the upcoming pain.

 

Jaejoong pressed his parted lips against the neck, wetting the skin before digging into it with aching fangs to withdraw hot blood. It burned his throat pleasantly and made the creature feel dizzy. With the exhilarating red liquid, came a mixture of emotions and visions. It all made Jaejoong feel dizzy soon, maybe even too soon. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp inside the other’s embrace.

 

As that happened, the King caught hasty steps echoing at the bottom of the tower, dangerously fleeing up the stairs. He knew very well who was coming.

 

Yunho wasted no time in getting them both out of the palace before Lilith could reach the chambers.


	24. Kalopsia

Jaejoong woke up with an unbearable pain striking through his skull and blood pounding in veins, threatening to blow them up. The ache circulated from his head to his toes, he could feel even his fangs pulsating. He hissed and twisted in soft sheets until he hit against another body. Something that made him finally open his eyes.

There it was, sitting cross-legged right before him, his light, his salvation, his long awaited saviour, Yunho. His Yunho. The ache subsided from the short sight of him.

The blond blinked rapidly, the light was too bright for he had been enclosed in the dark for too long. He couldn’t really comprehend whatever was going on. He was in the dungeon in Eden, in Yunho’s bed in Elan, and in a dozen other places at once. The vampire could see darkness one moment and the King’s warm eyes the other. 

He weakly pushed himself up his arms and turned to face the sitting vampire better but plopped back onto the mattress. The blond slowly walked his fingers to the other’s clothed knee. He had to get in contact, to touch him, to feel the other. It seemed like the only way to figure out what was real at that point.

“You’re still weak,” Yunho finally dared to speak, still awe-struck by having his other half next to him. 

“I’m not a Fallen Guardian,” he whispered meekly, but the other heard him and squeezed the reaching hand.

“You remember,” Yunho smiled; he almost felt like crying from relief.

“I see things,” he nodded, but immediately regretted doing so for he could feel the pain shooting through his body again, “But it’s foggy.”

As soon as Jaejoong said that, he closed his eyes, which had turned completely white, and groaned in pain. It felt as if his brain were being minced with sharp blades and his whole face was melting, all the ache gathering in his drawn out fangs. Arching his back, the blond rolled onto the side, losing himself in raw memories. The only thing still keeping him with at least an ounce of sanity was the hand, firmly holding onto him.

Yunho watched the other apologetically, he knew what the other was going through but he couldn’t prevent it from happening. All he could do was just try soothe the torment with his loving touch. He already knew all the things Jaejoong was about to see. The only one that was yet gloomy to him, were the last moments of his previous life. He could remember only Junsu’s vicious laugh as he found himself trapped in the dark maze of the gardens of Eden. He knew only how his own existence ended, no one could tell him how Jaejoong met the end. Even Changmin, the only one who witnessed it, didn’t dare to speak about it and that unknown was killing him.

He only wished for Jaejoong not to start of with that episode. But it was only a wish and the other was diving right into the center of the reason for the current world. The blond saw himself back in Eden, rushing towards Lilith’s chambers. It was his own body but it felt out of this world, as if it belonged to someone else. To his old self. To the one who lived at the time he was not a Fallen Guardian and Lilith was not the Mother, Creator of all. He and Yunho were.

The wide staircase drowned in the echoes of Jaejoong’s hasty steps, or more precisely – leaps, up the marble stairs, coated in smooth velvet carpet. Just a few mere moments ago, the man was at the bottom of the tall tower, thinking of checking up on his beloved Changmin.

The day was joyful with a bright sun in the sky. Jaejoong could hear the calmly beating hearts of all the humans rushing around the huge palace and smell the blood flowing through their bodies. A painful shriek from the distant corner of the castle reached his ears and it didn’t take long for him to understand that it’s probably just one of young kitchen helpers screaming in the strong clutches of a newborn vampire, who still needed to learn how to control the urge for fresh blood. But that’s alright, because that’s the way their big society with different species worked and it could never be any other way.

Yunho would just have to give the young vampire a fatherly lecture on how things work in the world and that would be it. After all, Jaejoong’s other half was the peacemaker, the mediator between humans, warlocks, fairies and vampires. While he himself had a greater burden on his shoulders, being the backbone and the place for Yunho to fall onto. Not like he ever felt pressure or as if any of that was bothersome. The feelings he had for his partner were above what the ordinary called ‘love.’

The day, indeed, was a happy one.

Or at least it began so, because as Jaejoong started to climb up the stairs to pay Changmin a visit, sharp pain pierced his skull, starting at the brain and running down his cheekbones, gripping at the fangs strongly. The man gasped, it felt as if his lungs shrank twice in size and the flow of Yunho’s blood in his veins stopped. He never fed from humans or other vampires; Yunho was his one and only source of energy. Jaejoong gasped for air again, but new pain, this time right in his solar plexus, hit his nerve system with a blow and quickly rose up to his heart. He clutched onto his chest, trying to massage it, while racking his brain to reason the sudden weakness.

There was only one answer, but Jaejoong was too scared to admit it.

Yunho.

Something must have happened to him. And that ‘something’ couldn’t have been anything else than a severe mishap or… or death.

The thought was unsettling to Jaejoong. Both creators knew that if one had to vanish forever, the other would follow instantly for they could never ever exist apart.

The blond tried to ignore the intensifying sting in his chest and concentrate so he could sense Yunho’s whereabouts but that seemed to be to no avail. He was so used to feeling the other in his bones all the time that he had even forgotten how vital it was until Yunho was suddenly in some unknown great danger and he couldn’t breathe anymore.

The only logical thing Jaejoong could muster to do was check up on Changmin, something he planned to do before the day took an unimaginable turn. That’s how he found himself nearly flying up the tall staircase, nearing his child’s room, situated next door to his and Yunho’s residence. Yes, Changmin was not little anymore even compared to human life expectancy, but to Jaejoong he still was and would always be his most precious child. He was the only human the Maker ever cared to fuss about.

Moment before opening the door wide without knocking, a female voice from inside the room caught Jaejoong’s attention and made him stop and lurk behind the closed doors. It didn’t take him long to recognise the voice. It belonged to a human, whom he’d already spotted prowling around the palace and befriending some of the witches before. The young woman’s name was Eve and Jaejoong didn’t like her one bit, he could sense she was plotting something bad but he couldn’t bother, at least not until he’d caught her in action. However, now he couldn’t feel Yunho anymore and the woman was putting his beloved human in danger.

“Come with me,” the girl’s venomous tone tickled Changmin’s ears, “Don’t you want to save your Father?”

“I do not know what has gotten into you, Eve, but you will not fool me,” the boy spoke, “I know my Father is in the castle!”

Jaejoong smiled bitterly at the words. He and Changmin had something special, the bond wasn’t as strong as the one he had with Yunho, but ever since he saved the miserable newborn, it seemed as if the vampire had unknowingly transmitted a piece of his magical existence into the human and now they could feel each other’s presence from a solid distance.

“Well, if you don’t come with me, he’ll wither away soon,” the woman’s tone sounded angrier than a minute ago and Jaejoong furrowed his brows as he heard Changmin’s heartbeat increasing, “Just like Yunho is as we speak now.”

At hearing such heartbreaking words, Jaejoong shrieked in unbearable loss and in a blink of an eye he was sitting in Yunho’s bed in Elan. His babble was completely incoherent as he trashed around, grabbing at the air, seeking for Yunho, blinded by his tears. The blond kept screaming and shaking even when he felt strong arms crushing him in warm embrace. 

“Breathe, my darling,” he heard a voice, but it was weak and somewhat distant, “I’m here.”

Jaejoong just floundered in the hug, choking on his own tears which tasted like blood. His throat was about to give up on him but he kept on shouting, now his words becoming more clear:

“Eve,” the vampire gagged out and then hissed with pure spite, “She killed him. A human killed my love.”

The trembling mess in Yunho’s hands went limp again and he laid the vampire back to a more comfortable position. He sighed and bit his lip nervously. He believed that if Jaejoong recognised Eve, he must have gone through his last memory, skipping everything else and remembering all of the past at once. 

Yunho didn’t want to leave his beloved blond alone, but he had to talk with Changmin. He was determined to do anything to get the information out for the boy.


	25. Oblivescence

Changmin was enjoying the calm episode between the haunting nightmares of the past and Yoochun’s company as he rested against the wooden headboard of his bed. They were catching up on things, trying to make up for the lost time, but it seemed to be impossible. 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to find each other,” the vampire confessed, lazily stroking the young man’s hair, “Here and in the past.”

“I knew for awhile that I was yours but there were some obstacles,” Changmin laughed bitterly, “Even Father couldn’t foresee them, but we found each other in the end and that’s what matters.”

“When did you know it?” Yoochun hummed, “What we belong together?”

The human only sighed, sinking deeper into the pillow as his mind travelled back to somewhat simpler times. He recalled the moments spent keeping an eye on his best friend. He had always been the silent observer.

And so once he found himself watching Eve in the Gardens from afar. She was collecting grown herbs and looking after the ones that were not ready to be used yet. The girl enjoyed experimenting and making medicine at home. A lot of people thought she was great at it and she should keep improving her skills, but Eve never thought so highly of herself for she was just a mere human. She had no blessing for creating life like elves, using magic like warlocks and witches, living eternally like vampires, or flying at the speed of light like fairies. She belonged to the group of the weakest creatures.

The only thing she and all other humans did have was the enhanced emotions. They felt, suffered, cried, and loved double the amount any other species ever did. For some, it was a good thing, but Eve hated this feature.

She deemed it to be useless.

Yet, Eve was used to it and she could handle it well.

“Hey there,” she heard a lovely voice behind her.

Eve turned around already knowing well who called her and greeted the young man by a chaste kiss on the cheek. They both blushed, since Eve was a shy person with random spurs of affection towards her best friend. Changmin was no better, being rather shy and reserved himself. On top of that, broken from the moment he was born, he still found it hard to experience any kind of love, except the one he held in his heart for Father.

“Enjoying yourself?” was his question, looking at her basket.

“Yes,” Eve replied, gazing at the plot of ground she could call her small garden. “But it is all thanks to you.”

“Don’t say that” he responded while scratching his head, “It’s Father’s decision afterall. He allowed me to bring you here.”

“The Creator has always been considerate,” the girl replied with a smile on her face, “I am glad I got to see you before leaving for the day.”

“You’re leaving already?” he asked and just gave a small smile as the girl nodded, “See you tomorrow then.”

Eve returned the smile and ran down the familiar maze, reaching the exit of the gardens soon.

“She’s nice,” Changmin heard Jaejoong’s voice echoing in his head.

His Father was somewhere in the castle and the boy was just a human, but they had this special connection ever since the Creator took him in and could communicate without standing next to each other.

“She is,” the boy replied without having the need to open his mouth, “But she’s not mine.”

“I know,” the other’s answer was followed by a regretful sigh.

Changmin was the only creature, who’s soulmate Jaejoong was not able to see and he was deeply apologetic about that.

But the boy knew who was in his future. He saw the fairy everywhere and it was hard to ignore the warm feelings that fluttered in him every time he saw the other, yet Changmin did not dare to go against his Father’s decisions.

Jaejoong had promised his soulmate to someone else.

He had decided that the fairy went hand in hand with a warlock.

Changmin would never defy someone who created him but it only made him cry. He cried until his body shook and it took him a few moments to realise that it was Yoochun shaking him back into reality.

“I had no idea that my question would bring you to tears,” the king guiltily said as Changmin finally opened his eyes.

“Sorry,” the guy apologised, wiping the tears away, “I got carried away too much.”

“Don’t think about it anymore,” Yoochun encouraged, pulling the other into his embrace, “Leave the memories behind and let’s just take a nap.”

Changmin nodded curtly but knew that he was a lost cause at that point. All sorts of memories of Eve and the warlock kept flooding back in snippets. He really regretted for being the peeping tom around the past Eden.

He remembered everything like it happened yesterday and felt guilty about how things turned out, even if he did tell everything to Father, but maybe it had been just too late.

Ever since Changmin learned that his soulmate was oathed to Junsu, the strongest warlock in the whole world, he spent his days following him around in secret. The human shamelessly eavesdropped behind closed doors and peeped through windows or holes in the walls.

Two days after Junsu learned about his destined other half, Changmin was doing just that - one ear glued to the doors of the warlock’s chambers, he prayed for the warlock to not sense his presence.

“He will be mine,” he heard Junsu say, working on his spells and potions at the downfall. He sounded obsessed, completely mad but without any care, obviously determined to change the world as he wished and keep the beloved Creator by his side.

But in order to achieve that, Yunho had to leave this world first.

Junsu began to enchant, pacing back and forth inside his cramped potion room. His mind was full of the damned fairy and he could just not comprehend how the Creator appointed them together. Junsu was a warlock; he created and destroyed things with a hint of darkness in his heart at all times. He had no need to deal with light and that was exactly that the crippled fairy possessed in his soul.

The warlock’s darkness consumed everything it touched.

“I will not bend,” a whisper followed by a manic laugh escaped his lips and Changmin soaked in each word, “He will not be yours forever,” he swore to Yunho in his mind, going through his thoughts of possible solutions as familiar figures came to his mind. He breathed in, focusing especially on the two kids next to each other, running around in the gardens of the main castle in Eden.

“Eve,” the warlock chuckled, enjoying the sound of the girl’s name on his lips, “She will be the downfall of this world,” he hummed.

After hearing such words Changmin ran away to the safety of his own room all the way up the tower. Whatever the warlock was planning did not sound good and the boy was not happy that his dear friend might get involved. He vowed to follow Eve everywhere and he had almost forgotten about Junsu’s threats when suddenly one day he approached the girl.

Eve was once again in the gardens, taking care of her small slot of ground where she grew her herbs for experimenting with potions later. As she did so, the girl was lost in her own thoughts. She kept thinking of how she seemed to be an ordinary young woman, if one ignored the fact that she was close to the child of Creator Jaejoong. The human felt rather weird about it, even when so many years had passed. No matter how accepted by Changmin she was, she always caught on the weird stares of others around the palace. The countless rumours and fake smiles she had to encounter throughout the years made her pure soul waver.

“Eve,” she heard someone call her, causing her to halt in her steps immediately for the voice sounded unfamiliar.

She looked around but there was no one there.

“Am I going crazy?” she whispered to herself.

“No,” the same voice rang again, making the girl’s skin crawl.

She had a billion questions buzzing in her head but she had no time to voice any of them out.

“You are good at mixing herbs,” a figure appeared in a purple cloud in front of the human, “You should train with me.”

Mesmerised by the sight and completely taken aback by the sudden request, Eve just muffled down a yell. She recognised Junsu, the greatest master of spells and potions in the entire world. Only pigs in the stables or worms in the ground did not know about him. Getting such an offer from him was simply unbelievable, especially to a human like Eve.

“I have been watching you for awhile now,” Junsu said, a small smile decorating his face, “You do not give up easily. You like challenges and you try to do your best. Even if you doubt yourself, you help people and that’s what matters - helping humans as you are the weakest,” the warlock went on and on, knowing well that each of his words convinced the girl more and more, “I don’t know about humans as much as you do. You are the only one that could teach me their behaviour, thoughts, recovery. It would be a true honour to have you as my apprentice.”

Junsu bowed his head to the girl slightly, sending her into complete shock. Eve felt like crying, unable to utter a single word. It was like a dream come true and she did not hesitate to nod as the sign of agreement

Although her sixth sense nagged her all the way that it was the wrong move and she made the biggest mistake by saying yes, the human girl chose to ignore that as she followed the warlock to his chambers.

Changmin, who stood in the bushes during the whole encounter, scowled as they both left the gardens. He believed that the right thing to do was to inform his Father right away and so he did. The boy turned to the palace but wasted no time in reaching the vampire.

“Father,” he called in his thoughts.

“My Child,” came the immediate response.

“Are you close to Junsu?”

“Does something about the warlock trouble you?” the reply came after a pause.

“I saw him talking to Eve,” the young man was not sure how to approach the issue.

Jaejoong just hummed deep in thought, telling his child not to worry and promising to figure the things out soon. Changmin kept walking towards his room, his head pounding and his heart restless. Little did he know that his body felt tired not only from the stalking of his friend and the warlock but also from his Father’s current state of mind.

"Love," Jaejoong heard his soulmate calling him as he looked out of a window, lost in his visions.

"Yunho,” he responded automatically, although his tone made it sound more like a plea. The blond was trying to see where the world’s greatest warlock was but his search was to no avail and he could not sense Eve’s presence either.

“Junsu is plotting something,” he sighed as Yunho finally appeared in the room and hugged his other half from behind.

"He will never take you away from me,” the other reassured his troubled lover, tightening the hug and waiting for the blond to let his frustration out through tears.

He could sense that Jaejoong was afraid.

Along with Eve's, the warlock’s destiny was in a blur.


End file.
